


Êl Eria e Môr - Una Stella Nasce dall'Oscurità

by cmorgana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>è l'anno 2510 della Terza Era, Celebrian, dopo l'attacco degli orchi, decide di partire per i Porti Grigi, ma non è la sola a partire per un lungo viaggio. Elrohir, seguito dal fratello Elladan, devastato dal dolore, da sentimenti mai conosciuti prima, parte a sua volta, deciso ad unirsi ai Dùnedain, a combattere quelle oscure e crudeli creature che gli hanno strappato la madre arrecandole tanto dolore. E' così che inizia il suo viaggio personale, nello spazio quanto in se stesso, che lo porta a conoscere un ramingo che lo cambierà ancora di più, a conoscere lati del suo rapporto con Elladan che mai avrebbe immaginato. Un viaggio che lo porta a capire cosa voglia davvero dire essere un Elfo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi qui. Da anni, a parte qualcosa saltuariamente, pensavo di essermi lasciata alle spalle Elladan ed Elrohir, gli elfi gemelli figli di Elrond. Per anni li ho amati, ho letto su di loro, li ho immaginati, e poi li avevo dimenticati lì, in un angolo, fino a che non mi è stato proposto un gioco di ruolo e, a quel punto, mi sono serviti meno di dieci secondi per ricordare il mio infinito amore per quei personaggi. Una veloce ricerca, qualche appunto, per decidere che passato dare al mio personaggio, e senza neppure accorgermi avevo sottomano la trama di una fic, la fic più complessa che avessi immaginato da un bel po' di tempo e, soprattutto, la mia prima fic su loro due. Anzi, forse su Elrohir, che per qualche ragione è sempre stato il mio preferito. 
> 
> Quello che ci tengo a dire è che non ho una profonda conoscenza dei lavori di Tolkien, neppure per sbaglio. Ho fatto ricerche, controllato e ricontrollato, verificato su più di un sito, ma sono piuttosto certa che ci siano un migliaio di piccoli errori che salteranno subito all'occhio a chi conosce l'autore molto meglio di me. Me ne scuso, sperando non reggano intollerabile la lettura, ma questo purtroppo è davvero il meglio che potessi fare. Ho in pratica preso in prestito i suoi personaggi, aggiungendone qualcuno mio, la sua ambientazione, e li ho adattati alla mia storia per puro divertimento.
> 
> Vorrei inoltre ricordare i soliti warning, cioè che questa fanfiction contiene incesto tra fratelli gemelli e scene esplicite di sesso fra i due. Ci saranno inoltre scene di violenza, sul campo di battaglia e probabilmente anche fuori, angst a non finire, un personaggio verrà fisicamente ferito, tutti verranno emotivamente fatti a pezzi (scrivo io, in cosa speravate? :P). Inoltre non escludo scene di sesso più o meno kinky. Insomma, tenete d'occhio i warning e le note a inizio capitolo se c'è qualcosa del genere che davvero non volete leggere! 
> 
> Ultima cosa, questo è il volto di Elrohir (e quindi Elladan XD) nella fic  i capelli non sono esattamente come li immaginate, lisci, ordinati, perfetti, lo so, ma capirete dopo i primi capitoli perchè ;)  
> Ovviamente ognuno può immaginare il personaggio come preferisce, io mi limiterò, per i personaggi originali o quelli non inclusi nel film, a proporre un volto, che è quello che immagino durante la scrittura. Qualsiasi altra idea riguardo le sembianze che dovrebbe avere un personaggio è naturalmente molto ben accetta! 
> 
> Direi che per ora è tutto, buona lettura.

**INTRODUZIONE.**

Era il 2509 della Terza Era, durante il suo viaggio verso Lothlorien, dimora dei suoi genitori, Celebrian, sposa di Lord Elrond e madre dei suoi figli, venne attaccata dagli orchi sulle montagne. Niente poterono i Raminghi che la stavano scortando, e poco poterono i suoi figli gemelli, Elladan ed Elrohir, che trovarono troppo tardi l'oscuro luogo in cui era tenuta prigioniera, quando ormai gli Orchi l'avevano torturata e ferita con un'arma avvelenata.

Una corsa contro il tempo, l'intervento di Elrond come guaritore, non come marito, e la vita dell'Elfo fu salvata, ma non la sua anima.

Per un anno Celebrian lottò contro ciò che aveva vissuto e subito. Per un anno tenne a bada le tenebre che minacciavano di farle perdere la ragione e la Luce, ma alla fine l'orrore vinse e la dama decise di non desiderare più proseguire il suo cammino sulla Terra di Mezzo, che ora si era fatto insopportabile.

Ad un anno dal suo rapimento Celebrian partì per i Porti Grigi, senza sapere della profonda ferita che lasciava nell'animo dei figli.

**1.**

Il vento notturno spirava gelido, impietoso, molto più che un presagio del rigido inverno che lì, alle falde di quelle montagne desolate, già aveva iniziato a farsi temere ricoprendo ogni cosa di sottile brina che, poi, in un attimo, sarebbe divenuta ghiaccio.

Solo due figure, scure quasi quanto l'ombra, ancora si muovevano in quella landa.

Il passo dei cavalli per qualche istante perse il ritmo, incerti anche loro sul terreno scivoloso. Elrohir tirò fuori una mano da sotto il pesante mantello e, dolcemente, accarezzò il collo dell'animale.

"Il tuo conforto gli è inutile," lo rimproverò Elladan, "è esausto, ha bisogno di riposo e noi di ripararci dal freddo", il vento quasi spazzò via le parole prima che giungessero alle orecchie di suo fratello. A poco servivano i loro sensi quando il bosco aveva deciso di urlare e stridere intorno a loro.

"Non ancora, non qua. Non troveremo un rifugio sicuro per un'altra ora, dobbiamo proseguire" Obbiettò cocciuto Elrohir, la mano nuovamente nascosta sotto il mantello. Aveva studiato quel percorso, pianificato ogni possibile deviazione o sosta, e quel luogo non vi rientrava.

Questa volta, senza una parola, Elladan si allungò ad afferrare le redini del destriero che suo fratello stava cavalcando. Aveva il manto nero con ombreggiature fulve. Erano due puledri, gemelli come loro, forti e vigorosi, un dono di loro padre alla partenza. Per un attimo Elladan si chiese se, nel mezzo di tutta la neve che avrebbero dovuto affrontare nei giorni a venire, non sarebbero stati meglio cavalli bianchi, sarebbero passati più inosservati, sicuramente più che due elfi in sella a destrieri neri come la notte. Eppure qualcosa gli diceva che non sarebbe di certo stato il colore dell'animale a cambiare la situazione.

"Ci fermiamo. Adesso." sancì Elladan, usando le redini per imporre l'ordine anche al cavallo del fratello. Subito Elrohir si voltò, un lampo di collera nei suoi occhi.

"Ho detto non ancora!"

"E io ho detto che non rischierò la vita sul passo per la tua sconsiderata voglia di arrivare prima a destinazione!" A quelle parole Elrohir fece una smorfia, seguita poi da un lieve sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

"Fortuna che sei immortale. Ripartiamo", tentò di spronare nuovamente il cavallo, ma Elladan trattenne le redini con più forza.

"Non significa che non provi freddo, o che il mio corpo possa resistere a tutto. Ci accamperemo tra quelle rocce e ripartiremo alle prime luci dell'alba", concluse ragionevole. Erano solo poche ore, non avrebbero in alcun modo influenzato il loro cammino.

"Posizione troppo vulnerabile, potrebbero attaccarci. Dobbiamo proseguire ancora", a quelle parole Elladan si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita.

"Certo, l'intera schiera di orchi alle nostre spalle, che non ci ha notato fino ad ora ma ci vedrà non appena saremo nascosti tra le rocce!"

Elrohir aprì la bocca per rispondere, per discutere quella replica, ma poi la richiuse annuendo. Gli animali erano stremati e per la sua parte ancora razionale, era palese come affrontare il passo di notte non fosse un grande piano.

"Ripartiremo all'alba," concesse finalmente, "e niente fuochi" , Elladan scosse la testa con un sospiro.

"Non sei l'unico guerriero qui, sai? non sono un bambino, so ancora come comportarmi in territori ostili, come combattere e come difendermi"

"Meglio chiarire subito. Ora è riposo per le tue stanche membra che chiedi, tra un po' potrebbe essere uno stufato caldo", lo prese in giro Elrohir, guidando lentamente il cavallo verso le rocce che avevano scelto come riparo. Elladan sorrise.

"Mi spiace contraddirti, ma al momento, ancora più del tepore di un letto e di un pasto caldo è il tuo silenzio che bramo, fratello."

Prima di rispondere Elrohir scese da cavallo e ne assicurò le briglie ad un albero, poi si voltò verso l'altro elfo, impegnato a fare lo stesso.

"Eppure ricordo tempi in cui passavi ore ad ascoltarmi", lo provocò. Elladan sorrise mentre si assicurava che il nodo potesse trattenere anche l'impeto di un animale spaventato.

"Un tempo non mi portavi a perdere sui passi, di notte, sentendoti un grande condottiero"

"Un tempo non ero un grande condottiero. Ora lo sono, o potrei esserlo se solo lo desiderassi", a quelle parole Elladan gli si avvicinò, il volto a pochi centimetri dal suo, talmente vicino che il respiro caldo divenne un sollievo rispetto allo sferzare del vento.

"E invece a cosa è che sei interessato?" chiese. Poteva sembrare una provocazione, un gioco sullo strano rapporto che c'era fra di loro, ma il tono serio, la faccia dura di Elladan, non lasciavano spazio a dubbi sul vero significato. Voleva sapere cosa passava per la testa di suo fratello, capire cosa lo facesse funzionare, cosa fosse cambiato così tanto da cambiare lui. Voleva capire, perché era la prima volta in oltre duemila anni che non era in grado di leggerlo.

"Vedi come fanno presto ad invertirsi i ruoli, ora sono io interessato al tuo silenzio, Elladan," rispose invece Elrohir, evitando la serietà della domanda cui non aveva intenzione di rispondere, "prima che tutti i warg e gli orchi della zona decidano che hanno trovato la fonte della loro cena", a quelle parole Elladan lo afferrò per il mantello, ma non vi era violenza nel suo gesto, solo esasperazione.

"Parlami, Elrohir! Non ti nascondere da me, confidami se è la vendetta che cerchi, se vuoi proteggere le tue terre in un altro modo, se stai solo cercando di fuggire da te stesso", una domanda, quasi una supplica, per quella realtà che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Elrohir scosse la testa.

"Voglio congiungermi coi Raminghi, voglio proteggere queste terre dagli orchi, non c'è altro che desideri. Tu, invece, desideravi ripararti da questo vento, allora vai, ti prego, prendi rifugio dietro le rocce, El, e smetti di insistere su qualcosa di cui non c'è nulla da dire. Nutrirò i cavalli e tra poco sarò anche io lì con te", con queste parole afferrò gentilmente i polsi del fratello e se li tolse di dosso.

Non c'erano dubbi che qualsiasi possibile conversazione fosse finita, che Elrohir non avrebbe accettato un'altra singola parola. Aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi e, trascorsi quelli, se avesse avuto bisogno si sarebbe rivolto a suo fratello, non prima.

Ubbidendo a quell'invito, con un sospiro, Elladan si coprì nuovamente col mantello, solo gli occhi, grigi come il cielo invernale, ne rimasero scoperti e, senza una parola, senza offrirsi di aiutare il fratello in quel compito, si diresse verso quello che sarebbe stato il loro rifugio per la notte. Se non altro, da lontano, sembrava piuttosto asciutto.

*

Solo quando sentì il primo pallido raggio di luce raggiungere il loro rifugio Elrohir scostò il mantello dal volto. Non aveva dormito, la sua razza non lo faceva, aveva meditato, pensato a luoghi e momenti felici, come i suoi avi avevano insegnato e trasmesso, per rinfrancare il corpo. Non provava la stanchezza degli Uomini, non era debole quanto loro, ma non poteva negare che tutto ciò che aveva affrontato negli ultimi giorni lo avesse debilitato, sia mentalmente che fisicamente. Aveva perso il suo equilibrio e, ora, doveva trovare il tempo per ritrovarlo, per chiudere gli occhi e toccare quel mondo che avrebbe sollevato quei pesi dalla sua anima. Ma non era quello il momento. Erano in viaggio, c'era un luogo da raggiungere e una missione da cominciare.

Senza ancora alzarsi allungò una mano, notando con piacere il clima più mite, e gentilmente l'appoggiò sulla spalla di Elladan. Il fratello non si mosse, il mantello a coprire a metà il volto, gli occhi chiusi. Per un attimo Elrohir si chiese se fossero davvero così identici, se il suo viso realmente rispecchiasse ciò che vedeva in Elladan, quella calma e fredda perfezione, così uguale alle magnifiche statue che vedeva nei saloni di corte. Sapeva di essere fisicamente perfetto, bello, identico a quel volto che tanto amava sul suo gemello, eppure si sentiva diverso. La cieca e furente passione che si era impossessata di Elladan nell'ultimo anno in lui era stata invece come una lenta onda, una marea, che prima di travolgerlo era cresciuta, trascinando con se pensieri a lui sconosciuti.

La morte non era qualcosa che attraversava spesso la mente di un elfo. Neppure la sua di mezzo elfo, che avrebbe potuto sceglierla. Non erano imbattibili, certo, una mera spada poteva mandarli dritti alle Aule di Mandos, il graffio di una freccia immersa in un veleno troppo potente, qualche oscura malattia magari, ma non era nulla a cui un giovane elfo pensasse. La morte in battaglia era comunque un onore, l'alternativa era calpestare lo stesso suolo dei mortali per altre migliaia di anni. Lui, invece, il pensiero della morte l'aveva affrontato, temibile nella sua eternità, nell'angosciante coscienza che mai più avrebbe incontrato il viso di sua madre. L'aveva temuta, aveva provato sollievo, solo per poi udire l'annuncio che la dama stava partendo per i Porti Grigi e non si sarebbero quindi riuniti per molti altri millenni ancora. Sempre che lui stesso avesse deciso di raggiungere Valinor e non di fermarsi in quelle mortali terre. Non immaginava una ragione per una simile scelta, ma non poteva escluderlo, non dopo tutti quei cambiamenti. Così come non poteva escludere che una freccia avrebbe stabilito per lui.

Elrohir sospirò, strappando ancora una volta la propria mente da quei tormenti che a nulla lo avrebbero portato, poi si avvicinò al fratello e gli poggiò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Elladan, torna da me, abbandona i luoghi in cui la tua mente vaga," sussurrò dolcemente, "un materiale e arduo cammino ti aspetta", concluse con un sorriso quando gli occhi del fratello si aprirono.

Elladan si era sempre lasciato andare più profondamente, la sua mente viaggiava in luoghi remoti, tra antichi guerrieri e lontani déi, e qualche volta faceva fatica a tornare indietro, le membra rilassate e il pensiero in posti più felici di quelli che lo attendevano davvero nella Terra di Mezzo. Una volta, tanto tempo prima, Gandalf gli aveva detto che la sua meditazione somigliava più al sonno degli Uomini che al sollievo degli elfi, ma Elladan non era mai riuscito a dare un pieno significato a quelle parole.

"Non mi sembra un buon modo per convincermi ad abbandonare la mia meditazione", disse piano, senza trattenere un sorriso alla sensazione delle labbra ancora poggiate contro di lui. Elrohir ridacchiò, un suono pulito e cristallino, e subito chiuse la bocca sulla punta del suo orecchio, succhiandolo appena.

Con un sospiro Elladan chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, una mano afferrò il bordo del mantello ancora indosso all'altro Elfo.

"Vedo che il tuo umore è migliorato con questa piccola pausa," osservò senza in alcun modo sottrarsi al delicato bacio.

"Mi sto solo scusando per il mio tono di questa notte," fu la risposta, detta in un filo di fiato, il tempo necessario per pronunciare le parole prima che la lingua scoprisse finalmente la punta sensibile, percorrendone ogni curva.

"Non che le tue scuse non siano molto apprezzate, 'Roh, ma non abbiamo un viaggio da proseguire urgentemente?" chiese Elladan, una risata nel tono per l'improvvisa audacia del fratello. Non aveva nessun problema a rimanere fermi lì ancora un po', a godersi quel bacio sensuale e qualsiasi altro ne sarebbe seguito, ma conosceva il suo gemello fin troppo bene e sapeva che, non appena fosse finito quello slancio di passione, sarebbe tornato ancora più irato di prima per il prolungato ritardo.

"Il viaggio può aspettare. I Raminghi possono aspettare. Quando ci ricapiterà di essere da soli, in pace? Siamo creature diverse da loro, per certi versi superiori, ma quando ci congiungeremo a loro ne dovremo seguire le leggi, le tradizioni, e sai meglio di me che ciò che facciamo non gli è concepito ", con queste parole Elrohir scese a baciarlo lungo il collo, spostando la pesante stoffa del mantello.

Con uno sforzo Elladan lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa e tenendolo fermo così, intrappolato dalle ciocche di seta avvolte intorno alle sue dita, col volto a pochi centimetri dal suo.

"Non ricordo un grande entusiasmo quando la nostra stessa Famiglia ha scoperto la particolarità del nostro rapporto", difese con un sorriso a cui Elrohir subito rispose, "e se non ci hanno fermato le ire di nostro padre o gli sguardi di disappunto dell'intera corte, non credo proprio saranno le regole di un Uomo a farlo"

"Tutte queste parole per rifiutarmi, El?" l'altro scosse la testa e, sempre tenendolo per i capelli, lo tirò a se in un bacio appassionato, senza lasciargliene il controllo neppure quando le labbra e la lingua di Elrohir cominciarono a chiederlo insistentemente. Poi, così come l'aveva iniziato, terminò quel contatto di colpo, allontanando di nuovo il volto del fratello dal suo.

"Tutte queste parole per promettere. Non ti rifiuterei mai, 'Roh, aspetto solo un luogo più adatto, che non siano queste fredde rocce, ed un momento adeguato, che non ritardi il viaggio che hai pianificato con così tanta cura", Elrohir subito gli afferrò il polso, liberandosi i capelli con uno strattone, lasciando che gli ricadessero morbidi sulle spalle.

"Potresti avermi adesso ed allora, quindi sempre un rifiuto rimane," incalzo Elrohir, spingendosi in avanti per attaccare nuovamente l'orecchio sensibile, ma Elladan si spostò di scatto, alzandosi un istante dopo.

"Potrei," concesse, allungando una mano per aiutare il fratello ad alzarsi. Elrohir la guardò per un istante, poi, anziché afferrarla, prese l'indice tra le labbra, guardando il fratello dal basso all'alto. Elladan rimase impassibile, grato dei secoli di esperienza a fare finta di niente, "dicevo..potrei averti entrambe le volte, certo, ma non sarebbe divertente quanto pensare che tu mi desideri ora e, invece, dovrai attendere", Elrohir si alzò da terra con uno scatto, avvicinando di nuovo il viso all'altro.

"Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che sei crudele, a torturarmi in questo modo," disse serio, ma non vi era vero risentimento nel suo tono. Stavano giocando, come facevano da secoli ormai, e quella era solo una sfaccettatura di quel passatempo.

"Fortunatamente tu non lo pensi, lo sai. Nulla," chiarì, allungando la mano per accarezzargli la punta dell'orecchio, "scalda il sangue nelle mie vene quanto il sapere che per tutto il giorno sarà a me, al mio corpo, che penserai. Riprenderemo il viaggio, tornerai il guerriero, presto anche il principe e il diplomatico, ma io saprò che lì, in un angolo della tua mente, tutto ciò a cui potrai pensare sarà dove stanotte sceglierò di poggiare le mie labbra", a quelle parole Elrohir girò la testa, sperando che il gesto coprisse quanto il lieve tocco lo stava spingendo verso quella lussuria che anche lui sapeva non potersi permettere in quel momento, e gli morse il palmo con decisione. Elladan sorrise al lieve dolore.

"E questo, fratello, non è che un assaggio della punizione che riceverai stanotte per avermi fatto aspettare", decretò, chiudendo il discorso.

Senza un'altra parola Elrohir si allontanò, dirigendosi verso i cavalli, incurante dello sguardo insistentemente puntato su di lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Cavalcarono in silenzio per alcune ore, spesso abbracciati dalle strette pareti di roccia tutt'intorno, su salite sferzate dal vento, dove perfino la vegetazione faticava ad aggrapparsi, e quasi all'improvviso davanti a loro si aprì una piccola valle tra le rupi, una conca verde che appariva quasi inviolata dalla durezza di quei monti.

Con un cenno della testa Elrohir rallentò il passo del cavallo, subito imitato dal fratello.

"Se le notizie che ho ricevuto erano accurate è qui che dovremmo trovare l'accampamento," spiegò nonostante Elladan già avesse capito, poi arrestò del tutto la marcia, fermandosi ad ascoltare.

Rumori, rumori di vita, di persone, di qualcuno che ha imparato che il silenzio è tutto ma che lo infrange col suo solo esistere. Elrohir annuì a se stesso, ma prima ancora che potesse dire qualcosa Elladan indicò il fondo della valle.

"Sono laggiù, si impegnano a non farsi notare, devo ammettere che potrebbero essere ben celati agli occhi degli Orchi" , ma Elrohir scosse la testa.

"Se li udiamo fin da qui anche gli orchi possono trovarli, ma non possono fare altro. Sono guerrieri, se ciò accadrà son certo che anche nel cuore delle tenebre sapranno combatterli e tenergli testa", a quelle parole Elladan rise.

"A volte ancora mi chiedo se tu gli Uomini li ami o li disprezzi", commentò con un lieve movimento del capo. Anche Elrohir rise.

"Li stimo per ciò che sono, per ciò che fanno e pensano nella breve permanenza che gli è concessa qui. Ho visto più valore in giovani Uomini afflitti da freddo, dolore e debolezza di quanto ne potrei vedere in alcuni tra i più antichi di noi", Elladan annuì, spronando il suo cavallo a riprendere la marcia.

"Se è questo il discorso con cui intendi spiegare la nostra presenza mi complimento per come l'hai preparato", scherzò, strappando una risata ad Elrohir, le cui spalle ora apparivano tese. Non era previsto il loro arrivo, né annunciato. Non erano neppure certi, dopo le parole volate l'anno precedente, di essere totalmente i benvenuti. Ma Elrohir aveva creduto in quel viaggio, in quella missione, l'aveva desiderato, ed Elladan l'aveva seguito, come avrebbe fatto ogni volta, in ogni vita. A quel punto, però, tutto poteva crollargli davanti.

In pochi minuti raggiunsero il punto che avevano scoperto e, prima ancora che potessero smontare da cavallo, due Dùnedain furono dinnanzi a loro, le spade sguainate, ma il braccio rilassato lungo i fianchi.

"Non aspettavamo visite," disse uno dei due in tono duro. Era alto, come tutta la sua stirpe del resto, il capo coperto da un cappuccio scuro, che ne lasciava intravedere solo parte della barba incolta.

Entrambi gli elfi scesero dalla loro monta con un movimento fluido, salutando i due uomini con un gesto del capo.

"Lo so, ci scusiamo per questo arrivo inatteso. Siamo Elladan ed Elrohir, figli di Elrond, Signore di Imladris, e desideriamo parlare col vostro Capitano", spiegò Elrohir in poche parole, fissando in volto i due uomini di fronte a lui nonostante non potesse vedere altro che l'ombra che li celava. I due si scambiarono qualche gesto, nessuna parola, poi, quello che ancora non aveva parlato, annuì.

"Il Capitano sarà interessato ad una così particolare visita. Lasciate pure i cavalli, verranno assicurati e sfamati, e seguitemi", spiegò brevemente e, senza un'ulteriore parola, si girò, cominciando ad avanzare verso il piccolo accampamento, la spada ora al sicuro nel suo fodero.

I due fratelli non si scambiarono neppure un'occhiata, potevano avvertire l'uno la tensione dell'altro ed Elladan era sicuro di poter leggere, nella postura rigida e dignitosa del fratello, la preoccupazione per quell'incontro che, in qualche modo, da tempo temeva.

Avanzarono veloci tra i ripari di fortuna, quella valle solo uno dei tanti luoghi in cui non sarebbero rimasti più di qualche settimana, l'accampamento punteggiato di tende, capanne, attrezzi ed armi ammucchiati, Raminghi che, a riposo, si intrattenevano in chiacchiere o nel controllare che le loro spade fossero nelle migliori delle condizioni.

Per un attimo i due elfi li guardarono quasi con nostalgia, col pensiero di come un grande popolo potesse essere finito così, in una manciata di guerrieri dal sangue impuro, nascosti tra i monti, a difendere terre non più loro, a volte temuti dagli stessi che difendevano. Ma ogni pensiero di quel genere li abbandonò nel momento in cui raggiunsero la grezza tenda del Capitano, nulla a distinguerla dalle altre se non un piccolo stendardo.

"Aspettate qui", ordinò perentorio il ramingo dal volto ancora coperto, come se davanti a loro fossero le porte della più imponente sala del trono. Elladan ed Elrohir ubbidirono senza neppure pensarci, abituati all'etichetta. Il comandante di un popolo era sempre tale, anche in una tenda mal rammendata, meritava rispetto.

Non passarono che un paio di minuti prima che il Capitano uscisse dal padiglione con passo sicuro, abbigliato di marrone, in tessuti rozzi, un grande cappuccio a cadergli sulle spalle. Era l'erede di grandi re, ma nulla lo distingueva dai suoi uomini neppure nell'aspetto.

"Elladan, Elrohir! Una visita inattesa, ma pur sempre un onore!" li accolse, in tono cordiale. Si conoscevano da molti anni ormai e, superate le formalità dell'essere annunciati, non serviva tra loro ulteriore rigidità.

"Capitano Arahad, è un piacere rivedervi", salutò Elladan educatamente

"Voci delle vostre battaglie giungono a noi ogni giorno. Ho saputo che i Warg hanno iniziato a calare dai monti", continuò Elrohir, deciso a cominciare con lodi e discorsi vaghi. Voleva mettere a suo agio l'uomo, tenere lontane le ombre di quel passato ancora troppo vicino.

"I dùnedain non combattono più valorose battaglie da tempo, purtroppo, ci limitiamo a sterminare quei cagnacci prima che possano portare morte e distruzione nell'Eriador. Notizie più tristi sono giunte a noi, invece."

Due cose Elladan notò in quell'istante. Come sul viso anziano dell'uomo sembrassero di colpo essersi moltiplicate le rughe, rispetto un anno prima, e il lieve movimento della mano di Elrohir, quasi volesse stringere i pugni, quasi fosse, in quel momento, l'unico mezzo per mantenere il controllo.

"Troppo grande era il tormento di nostra madre, ferite che solo la sua partenza per i Porti Grigi e poi attraverso il Mare potevano risanare. Ma nessun rancore ha serbato nei vostri confronti, non siete mai stati nel torto, l'avete valorosamente difesa, a costo delle vite di molti vostri uomini, e questo non sarà dimenticato", spiegò Elladan, nella speranza di salvare la situazione, che suo fratello, in quel periodo così imprevedibile, non perdesse il controllo pronunciando la frase sbagliata.

Elrohir, invece, seppe trattenersi, ricordando i secoli di insegnamenti, facendo frutto di tutta l'esperienza accumulata. Era un Elfo, era un Principe, non si sarebbe fatto guidare dalla passione, né in bene né in male.

"Spero che neppure voi, che dovete subire tale lontananza, portiate risentimento per la debolezza dei miei uomini", continuò Arahad.

"Non fu debolezza, ma semplice inferiorità numerica e posizione di svantaggio. Neppure noi, d'altra parte, siamo intervenuti in tempo", concesse gentilmente Elrohir, "ma non è per rimembrare momenti dolorosi che siamo qui, ci sarà un tempo per ricordare anche quelli, quest'oggi, invece, abbiamo raggiunto voi e i vostri uomini per..si può dire un'offerta"

"Ciò che mio fratello rende così misterioso, mio signore", lo interruppe Elladan. Elrohir tacque,  
"è semplicemente una richiesta di asilo, un'offerta di aggiungere due Elfi al vostro piccolo e valoroso esercito. Sarebbe per noi un onore combattere fianco a fianco con gli Uomini che difendono ogni momento le nostre terre", concluse con un sorriso.

"Non potremmo che essere onorati di avere due guerrieri della vostra fama a nostro fianco", si affrettò ad accettare il Capitano, "ma venite, lasciatevi offrire qualcosa da bere, anche un elfo deve essere assetato dopo così tante ore nella polvere, non permettetemi di fare la figura del maleducato", concluse, invitandoli con un ampio gesto del braccio verso l'entrata della modesta tenda.

Non vi era molto all'interno, un giaciglio coperto di pellicce, un tavolo ricavato da assi inchiodate che, probabilmente, non veniva neppure trasportato da un accampamento all'altro, mappe, candele e pochi oggetti personali che spuntavano da un grosso sacco di tela scura. Era il luogo più frugale che i gemelli avessero mai visitato eppure, in qualche modo, trasudava orgoglio.

In un angolo, le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, era ancora in piedi il ramingo che li aveva scortati, il cappuccio sempre calato sul volto.

"Aragost, figlio, puoi mostrarti, sai meglio di me che i figli di Elrond non sono altro che amati amici", rimproverò Arahad con un gesto della mano mentre si avvicinava al tavolo per prenderne una bottiglia.

Con un movimento fluido l'uomo più giovane si scoprì finalmente il volto.

Era passato un anno, solamente uno, dall'ultima volta che si erano incontrati, ma entrambi i gemelli quasi trasalirono alla vista. Una lunga cicatrice percorreva la guancia destra dell'Uomo e i capelli avevano iniziato a striarsi di fili argentei. Non era anziano, eppure si poteva leggere in lui ogni singolo giorno trascorso su quelle montagne, sferzate dal vento, inumidite dalla nebbia, ghiacciate dalla neve. Tutto nel suo corpo parlava di battaglie e massacri, di attacchi, di lotte, ogni centimetro di pelle lo urlava ancor più dello sfregio sul viso.

Eppure tutto ciò che Elrohir riusciva a vedere era quel segno, quella ferita.

"Aragost, è un onore incontrarvi nuovamente", salutò Elladan nella speranza di coprire il silenzio di suo fratello. Non gli serviva leggergli nel pensiero per sapere esattamente cosa stesse pensando.

Quell'uomo era là quel giorno, quell'uomo faceva parte della scorta di Celebrian quando gli orchi avevano attaccato. Si era procurato in quel momento la ferita, grave, pericolosa, onorevole, nascondendo loro madre col proprio corpo. Eppure tutto ciò che i gemelli riuscivano a vedere era l'uomo ferito che, rassegnato, aveva accettato la sconfitta ed era fuggito assieme ai soli due raminghi le cui vite erano state risparmiate.

Elrohir sapeva che il suo sacrificio non avrebbe risparmiato il dolore della madre, eppure, ora che se lo vedeva davanti, si ritrovò a desiderarlo comunque. Quell'Uomo aveva mostrato valore, sacrificio ma, una volta sconfitto, era scappato, corso al suo accampamento per curare le ferite! Non gli importava che, probabilmente, lui stesso ogni giorno ricordasse quell'atto, che il segno che gli deturpava il volto fosse un costante monito di ciò che era successo, del dolore di un Elfo antico e potente come sua madre che portava sulle spalle.

No, più Elrohir lo guardava più provava un sentimento a lui sconosciuto, una disperazione profonda, che, in qualche modo, gli ricordava il suo essere un Mezzo-Elfo, perché solo un mortale poteva provare tali sensazioni.

Nel piccolo ambiente calò il silenzio, teso, gli sguardi dell'Uomo e degli Elfi a sostenersi a vicenda, duri, fino a che, con un'occhiata al Capitano, in piedi, rigido, con la bottiglia ancora in mano, Elrohir si ridestò.

"Ancora una volta quest'oggi mi trovo a scusarmi per la nostra maleducazione. Perdonatemi, vi prego. Lasciate che accettiamo la gentile offerta di vostro padre di un bicchiere di vino e ragguagliateci sui movimenti del nemico", offrì nel più cortese dei toni, di nuovo in sé, controllato.

Tante cose aveva provato in duemila anni, tante volte aveva fatto domande a loro padre, si era incuriosito, ed altrettante volte aveva udito racconti e leggende di elfi che si erano lasciati rapire da pulsioni negative, da ira, avidità, lussuria, e ne erano impazziti. Eppure mai, prima di allora, aveva provato lui stesso sentimenti che era certo dovessero essere estranei al sangue elfico nelle sue vene.

Invidiava l'odio di Elladan, la sete di vendetta, la furia che lo motivava a sterminare ciò che era un pericolo per le loro terre, per il loro mondo. Quelli erano sentimenti di un figlio e di un guerriero, di un Elfo, di un condottiero. Ma non per lui, qualcosa di molto più cupo sembrava annebbiare la sua anima.

Lasciò che fosse Elladan a continuare la conversazione, limitandosi ad accettare il calice offertogli e ad ascoltare. Era facile perdersi in discorsi di battaglie e strategie, di spostamenti, in racconti di sangue e lotte.

*

Avevano finito col passare ore a discorrere col Capitano, accettando la cacciagione che gli veniva di tanto in tanto offerta, cotta lì fuori, sugli spiedi, le fiamme e il fumo celati agli occhi dei nemici dalle piccole caverne della zona, e solo all'incalzare del crepuscolo, Arahad aveva chiamato un giovane uomo, troppo giovane ancora per combattere, e aveva chiesto di scortarli a quella che sarebbe divenuta la loro tenda per il momento.

Si trovavano così al centro dell'accampamento, volti diversi rispetto ad ore prima, ora vi erano coloro che tutto il giorno avevano cavalcato ed esplorato, mentre i pochi che durante la giornata avevano incrociato erano ormai già sulle vette, pronti a sorvegliare il campo e i monti, celati dalle tenebre.

"Va tutto bene, fratello?" chiese Elladan, a voce talmente bassa che perfino per un Ramingo sarebbe stato difficile sentire, certo che il giovane qualche passo davanti a loro non gli prestasse alcuna attenzione, ansioso di tornare a qualsiasi fosse la sua attività prima che il Capitano lo interrompesse con quella noiosa mansione di scorta.

"Da quando ti premono tanto questo genere di domande?" rispose veloce Elrohir, altrettanto piano, "Conosci benissimo quali pensieri abbiano attraversato la mia mente in quella tenda e quali sentimenti ne siano derivati", continuò, senza rallentare il passo, "perché sono certo fossero gli stessi che tormentavano la tua"

"Eppure così diversamente abbiamo reagito alla sofferenza di nostra madre", disse Elladan, incapace di fermare le parole. Il tormento che la loro genitrice aveva sopportato non era qualcosa di cui parlare, mai, soprattutto non in presenza di Elrohir. L'aveva imparato presto, fin dalle prime volte che aveva visto il viso del fratello rabbuiarsi e chiudersi alla sola menzione.

"Non scambiare mai la differenza delle nostre reazioni per debolezza da parte mia", rimproverò Elrohir, ignorando volutamente il riferimento a quel dolore che aveva tormentato la sua anima al pari di quella di Celebrian, "è solo la mia anima a cercare ancora quel sollievo che la tua ha trovato nella spada", concluse, senza neppure rendersi conto di essere sulla difensiva. Non poteva pensare che suo fratello lo considerasse debole, che credesse che le sue capacità avessero iniziato ad abbandonarlo e a condurlo alla pazzia. Non era quello.

"Non ho mai pensato che tu fossi in qualche modo debole", si difese subito Elladan, ormai dimentico dell'uomo davanti a loro che ancora, in silenzio e a testa bassa, li guidava sui piccoli sentieri creati dai piedi di quei soldati, in un percorso di piccoli falò e mantelli momentaneamente abbandonati, "scusami, è stato incorretto da parte mia porti ora queste domande, ignorami, Elrohir", ammise infine, conscio che non avrebbe vinto una battaglia di parole, non quella notte almeno. Si voltò a guardarsi intorno, ignorando il pesante silenzio del fratello il cui sguardo era ora fisso davanti a loro, e dopo qualche secondo fu di nuovo lui a parlare per primo, "oh, ho visto qualcuno che conosco."

"Conosciamo la maggior parte di questi guerrieri", rispose Elrohir, di colpo incuriosito e divertito, ed Elladan si voltò con un piccolo sorriso malizioso.

"No, 'Roh, qualcuno che ho...conosciuto", spiegò. Elrohir alzò appena un sopracciglio.

"Conoscenza che non hai condiviso con me, vedo", provocò. Non vi era gelosia fra loro, non avrebbe mai pensato di pronunciare quelle parole con un tono ed un'intenzione che fossero qualcosa più che scherzosi.

"Non tutti i miei giochi li divido con te, 'Roh, lo sai. Troppe volte me li hai restituiti consunti e inutilizzabili nelle ore a seguire,"

"Nessuno di loro se ne è mai lamentato"

"Me ne lamento io, però", Elrohir sorrise ed annuì, poi fece un leggero movimento delle spalle.

"Potevi comunque condividere, sai quanto sono noiose le notti da raminghi, e tu mi hai negato un po' di intrattenimento. Ci saremmo divertiti insieme!"

"Questo è vero. Ma parleremo dopo del tuo intrattenimento, ora lasciami andare a scambiare qualche parola col compagno di quella notte. Prosegui pure verso la tenda, ti raggiungerò a breve", stabilì Elladan. Per un secondo Elrohir esitò, ma subito si riprese, ed annuì. No, non provava gelosia verso suo fratello, solo curiosità su chi fosse l'Uomo che lo stesse distraendo a quel punto. Non aveva dubbi che, comunque, presto lo avrebbe raggiunto alla loro tenda, poco importava se già saziato dalle labbra di qualcun'altro, perché ben sapeva che alle sue non avrebbe resistito comunque.

Elladan si staccò dal fratello e dalla loro guida, facendo qualche passo in direzione di un gruppo di soldati seduti attorno al fuoco. Li avvicinò, scambiando con loro un veloce saluto, il necessario per giustificare la sua presenza lì in piedi, poi, non appena fu certo che Elrohir si fosse allontanato abbastanza, e fosse quindi ormai disinteressato a cercarlo con lo sguardo per scoprire qualcosa dell'uomo misterioso, Elladan tornò sui propri passi e, a grandi falcate, raggiunse nuovamente la tenda del Capitano.

"Desidero parlare in privato con Arahad, subito", spiegò alla guardia in quello che era più un comando che una richiesta. Era giovane quella sentinella, forse ancor più del ragazzo che li aveva guidati attraverso l'accampamento, come se solo loro fossero rimasti, ragazzini imberbi, che mai avevano stretto un'arma nel pugno, unici eredi di grandi guerrieri che sempre più radi sedevano davanti a quei fuochi. Non rispose nulla il giovane, con gli occhi spalancati si voltò ed entrò nella tenda. Elladan si chiese se avesse mai incontrato un Elfo prima di allora, se avesse mai imparato come comportarsi davanti a quello che sapeva essere un principe. Per un attimo si trastullò con l'idea di quell'innocenza, di quanti modi avrebbe potuto trovare per usarla a suo vantaggio, in ogni possibile senso, ma non appena il giovane uscì di nuovo scacciò quei pensieri.

"Potete entrare, il Capitano vi attende", disse, ed Elladan apprezzò profondamente l'impegno con cui cancellò l'incertezza nella propria voce. Fece un cenno col capo ed entrò.

Il Capitano aveva abbandonato il mantello, le maniche della tunica arrotolate sugli avambracci nel tepore offerto dalle poche braci che ardevano in un angolo. Era solo, esattamente come Elladan aveva sperato.

"A cosa devo questa seconda ed inattesa visita, Elladan?", l'Uomo usò ancora il suo nome, nessun titolo, una confidenza che a pochi era concessa ma a cui non vedeva nessun ostacolo in quella situazione. Era lì per combattere, non per perdere tempo in inutili cordialità.

"Dovevo parlare con voi in privato, lontano dalle orecchie di vostro figlio o di mio fratello", spiegò brevemente. Il Capitano poggiò il calice ormai vuoto sul piccolo tavolo e si girò a prestargli tutta la propria attenzione.

"Non ho ricordo di segreti fra voi e vostro fratello, neppure nelle più intime situazioni", si meravigliò l'uomo. Elladan annuì.

"Non è un segreto che sto mantenendo, è semplicemente una richiesta fatta solamente per le vostre orecchie e gradirei che tale rimanesse",

"Avete la mia parola che farò il possibile per accontentarvi, ma ora ditemi, cosa vi spinge qui con queste parole?" chiese ancora, visibilmente preoccupato. Elladan sorrise.

"Niente di grave. Avete detto che domani all'alba un piccolo gruppo partirà a pattugliare verso nord, vorrei che Elrohir ed Io fossimo tra loro", il Capitano aggrottò la fronte, confuso.

"Saranno solo un paio di esploratori, niente di importante, una ricognizione, perché due Elfi vorrebbero unirsi a loro?"

"Perché il passo poco più a Sud porta ricordi troppo tetri per essere rivissuti ora, mentre qui, al campo, rimarrà vostro figlio, coi suoi uomini, e non serve molta arguzia per capire come non sarebbe una buona idea tenere mio fratello bloccato qui con loro", il Capitano fece un cenno della testa, pensieroso, si vuotò dell'altro vino e, senza offrirlo, lo buttò giù d'un fiato.

"E' dunque vero che ancora serba rancore nei confronti di Aragost", concluse. Elladan scosse la testa.

"Nonostante sappia quanto questo sentimento sia comune tra voi uomini, non è invece qualcosa di così semplice per la mia razza. No, non vi è rancore verso il vostro erede per essersi salvato la vita, e neppure verso i suoi uomini, ma ci sono altri sentimenti, che purtroppo non potreste afferrare neppure se ve li spiegassi, un altro modo di percepire il mondo, e riguardo a questi credo che si, non sia salutare per mio fratello combattere fianco a fianco con Aragost"

"Non posso comprendere i vostri sentimenti, quindi, ma posso perfettamente capire le vostre parole. Alle prime luci partirete con un paio dei miei uomini e non proferirò parola riguardo questa conversazione. Ma prestate attenzione, sono uomini giovani, spinti più dalla passione che dalla saggezza, a cui avrei senza dubbio affidato un guardiano più anziano ed attento. Ora, invece, questo compito ricadrà sulle vostre spalle", stabilì il Capitano. Elladan fece un lieve inchino.

"Così sarà. Abbiamo comandato eserciti da centinaia di uomini, non avremo problemi a tenere a freno l'impulsività di quei giovani Uomini. Vi ringrazio, per la vostra comprensione e per la vostra saggezza. Vi lascio ora a ciò che così scortesemente ho interrotto", concluse con un altro lieve inchino poi, con un ripensamento, gli porse la mano. Era così che gli Uomini amavano particolarmente sancire i patti. Il Capitano l'accettò prontamente, stringendogliela.

"Nessun disturbo, è sempre un piacere ed un onore conversare con voi, sentire consigli dettati dalla vostra saggezza. Andate ora, non vorrei essere io a trattenervi nell'unica notte qui dopo un lungo viaggio. Uno altrettanto lungo vi aspetta domani", lo salutò l'uomo. Elladan gli offrì un cenno della testa.

"Ed io auguro un buon riposo a voi, signore. Se non avremo occasione di vederci domani spero che le nostre strade si incrocino presto", si accomiatò, voltandosi ed uscendo dalla tenda. Il ragazzo era ancora lì, immobile nel punto in cui l'aveva lasciato, le labbra pallide per il freddo sotto il grosso cappuccio. Provò rispetto nei suoi confronti, per il suo rigore. Un giorno sarebbe divenuto un ottimo soldato.

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui il nuovo capitolo. Vi avverto, consiste in buona parte in una scena esplicita di sesso, tra i gemelli. Quindi se siete ancora qui a leggere una fic di questo genere ma per qualche ragione non volete leggere la parte NC17...vi consiglio di guardare solo le prime righe e poi saltare al prossimo capitolo ;)
> 
> Dopo questa premessa vorrei continuare dicendo che erano almeno 5 anni che non scrivevo una scena di sesso tra elfi. Abituata ad incontri tra musicisti, poliziotti o a scenari molto più kinky, il linguaggio nettamente diverso mi ha messa a dura prova, quindi non nascondo che questo capitolo mi innervosisca abbastanza. Spero sia decente e che possa piacere.

**3.**

Elrohir si voltò con un sorriso quando sentì il passo leggero che si avvicinava, certo che fosse il fratello nonostante ancora non lo aspettasse di ritorno.

"Il tuo incontro è stato più rapido di quanto avrei mai immaginato", lo accolse, mentre il fratello si guardava intorno nel piccolo spazio, lasciando cadere il mantello sul tavolino, sopra le mappe che già l'altro aveva tirato fuori, "L'Uomo non era felice di vederti o...lo era troppo?" continuò, provocandolo. Elladan si voltò verso di lui, scosse la testa.

"Non riesci proprio a pensare ad altro, vero fratello? Non è successo nulla col mio vecchio amante, solo i pochi convenevoli di cui ti avevo detto", durante la spiegazione si sedette su uno dei due giacigli, di fronte al fratello, e si sfilò gli stivali, poggiando poi i piedi nudi sul tappeto che li divideva dal freddo suolo. Amava il contatto con la terra, con la natura, ma doveva ammettere che quella soffice lana era altrettanto piacevole.

"Per essere pochi convenevoli sono allora durati troppo. Avanti, El, non negarmi un po' di divertimento, racconta, o dovrò pensare che mi nascondi qualcosa!" incitò Elrohir, e per un attimo il fratello rivide in lui il giovane elfo capriccioso, pronto a far impazzire loro padre e chiunque cercasse di moderarlo nei gesti e nei toni. Con un sorriso si spinse in avanti, poggiando due dita sotto al mento del compagno e, poi, avvicinandosi col viso.

"Sai bene che non ti negherei mai del divertimento, soprattutto quello che già ti ho promesso", sussurrò sensuale, lo sguardo perso in quello del fratello a notarne la microscopica reazione in quegli occhi perfetti.

"Accontentami, allora", rispose Elrohir in un fiato, ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi mossa Elladan lo spinse indietro con le stesse due dita, per poi alzarsi e andare verso la brocca di vino che aveva notato entrando.

"Eccetto che non c'è nulla con cui intrattenerti", spiegò, vuotandosi un calice di liquido purpureo, "ho potuto a malapena salutare il mio vecchio conoscente che sono stato interrotto, convocato dal Capitano. Vuole che domani all'alba partiamo con la squadra diretta a nord", concluse, sorseggiando il vino.

Sapeva mentire, così come sapeva fare tante altre cose con estrema perfezione, eppure era quasi certo che fosse la prima volta che non diceva la verità a suo fratello. Non avevano mai avuto segreti tra loro, ma questa volta era diverso, questa volta Elrohir non era pronto a sentire la verità, non era pronto ad ammettere i propri sentimenti e, tantomeno, a sentirseli raccontare da qualcun'altro.

Tuttavia Elrohir non sembrò accorgersi di quel tradimento, incapace di vedere menzogna nelle parole di chi gli era così caro. Si alzò di scatto dal proprio giaciglio, avvicinandosi al fratello. I suoi piedi erano nudi, il corpo coperto solo dai leggings e dalla tunica sottile.

"Cosa dovrebbe significare?" iniziò infuriato, "non siamo qui per fare da balia a degli uomini troppo giovani per essere considerati veri guerrieri! Ho scalato le montagne per combattere al fianco dei Dùnedain!" continuò a sbraitare. Elladan bevve un sorso di vino, sollevato che la furia della situazione nascondesse così bene le sue menzogne.

"Purtroppo è inutile che cerchi in me le risposte, fratello. Questa volta non sono che un mero messaggero per un Capitano su cui non ho potere", a quelle parole Elrohir tornò in due grandi falcate al proprio letto e vi si lasciò cadere sopra, allungando poi la mano per prendere gli stivali dimenticati a terra.

"Hai ragione, chiederò direttamente a colui che ha preso la decisione!"stabilì, ancora furioso.

Doveva essere un onore per quegli uomini avere i figli di Elrond al proprio fianco, due elfi che di loro iniziativa avevano deciso di prestarsi al loro comando, invece il Capitano li stava relegando ad inutili perlustrazioni assieme a quelli che erano poco più che bambini. Non era ammissibile, non era quella la ragione per cui Elrohir aveva fatto tanta strada.

"Oppure no", sentenziò Elladan secco, quasi a porre fine a quella follia col solo tono della voce. A volte funzionava, a volte Elrohir, ridendo, gli diceva quanto a fare così gli ricordasse loro padre. Gli si parò davanti, le mani sulle spalle, "dobbiamo mantenere buoni rapporti, mentre tu, in questo momento, saresti in grado di scatenare una guerra con le tue sole parole. Se il Capitano ha scelto per noi quel ruolo avrà le sue ragioni, inoltre ho già provato ad avere io un secondo incontro, per capire, ma per quest'oggi ha vietato qualsiasi tipo di udienza", spiegò nella speranza che il fratello ci credesse, che rinunciasse. Sapeva che, se messo di fronte allo sdegno di Elrohir, Arahad non avrebbe celato quella bugia. Avrebbe confessato da dove arrivava quella richiesta, il suo non entrarci nulla, e non c'erano dubbi che, in quel momento, sarebbe stato abbastanza per mandare in malora i rapporti tra lui ed Elrohir.

Le parole ebbero invece il giusto effetto sull'elfo. Con un sospiro Elrohir portò le mani coprire quelle del fratello ancora sulle sue spalle, quasi servissero ad ancorarlo.

"Hai ragione, El, sono stato troppo impulsivo. Forse la decisione stessa di venire qui lo è stata. Il mio animo è tormentato dal pensiero che non fosse il momento giusto per lasciare un regno in lutto, per abbandonare nostro padre col suo tormento..." iniziò. Era la prima volta che esprimeva dei dubbi riguardo quella decisione così importante, che si mostrava vulnerabile ed ammetteva di essere spinto dalla passione.

Elladan si lasciò cadere tra le sue gambe, in ginocchio sui morbidi tappeti, e liberò una mano dalla dolce presa per poggiargliela sulle labbra.

"No, Roh, non dubitare delle tue decisioni, ti prego. Da quando siamo partiti ti ho visto ardere di così tante emozioni, sempre forti anche quando sono state negative. Prima invece..." fece una pausa, un lieve scuotere della testa, "prima io ed Adar abbiamo temuto più per te che per nostra madre, il mio cuore tremava nel vederti in quello stato, ogni secondo era pervaso dalla paura che decidessi di non vivere oltre, che ti spegnessi in preda ad un dolore che non sapevi esprimere", a quelle parole Elrohir gli prese dolcemente il polso, spostandogli la mano per liberarsi le labbra.

"Non ti avrei mai lasciato, non mi sarei mai spento abbandonandoti. Ho pensato di voler accompagnare nostra madre a Valinor, ma non era quella la mia strada, ero un guerriero prima che tutto accadesse, e lo sono ancora", Elladan sorrise a quelle parole, poggiandogli la mano all'altezza del cuore.

"No, Roh, sei molto di più. Sei così tante cose che neppure so iniziare ad elencarle, mio meraviglioso fratello. Non conosco quale sarà il tuo cammino, ma sono certo che ogni istante si stia plasmando per portarti alla gloria di esso", dichiarò solenne Elladan, ricevendo in cambio un dolce sorriso ed una carezza sul volto, ma presto l'espressione di Elrohir mutò, trasformandosi in qualcos'altro, qualcosa di malizioso. Lo sguardo di un predatore.

"Ogni secondo, El? Perché trovo molto interessante un futuro plasmato sul tuo essere in ginocchio tra le mie gambe", suggerì leccandosi le labbra, e subito Elladan annuì con un sorriso.  
Si sentiva sollevato che, per il momento, il suo piccolo piano fosse passato totalmente nel silenzio, che nulla Elrohir aveva sospettato e che, anzi, avesse già dimenticato gli ordini ricevuti e fosse il normale elfo che conosceva, pronto a lasciarsi andare alle sue carezze. Non dubitava che, prima o poi la verità sarebbe stata scoperta, ma sapeva ci sarebbero stati momenti in cui non avrebbe causato troppi danni, in cui, magari, Elrohir avrebbe ringraziato quella menzogna per dove l'aveva portato a trovarsi.

Non in quel momento, però. In quel momento non erano verità e giustizia che suo fratello desiderava, ma qualcosa di molto più fisico e primordiale.

Elladan fece scivolare la mano dal petto alla coscia, osservando gli occhi di Elrohir che la seguivano, poi si fermò di colpo.

"Tuttavia non sono sicuro dovrei andare oltre. Tutto ciò che mi hai detto stamattina riguardo i Raminghi e l'essere contrari alle nostre usanze... potrebbe essere una mancanza di rispetto andare oltre un casto bacio" Elrohir neppure rispose, con uno scatto l'afferrò per i capelli avvicinandolo di forza al suo viso.

"Loro mi hanno reso affronto affidandomi una perlustrazione, restituire l'affronto subito è mio diritto", sussurrò a denti stretti prima di premere quasi con violenza le labbra contro quelle del fratello.

Fu un bacio passionale, una piccola battaglia in cui Elladan si lasciò conquistare fin dall'inizio, manifestando la sua resa, lasciando che la lingua del compagno si insinuasse morbida e sensuale tra le sue labbra ad accarezzarlo nel più intimo dei modi.

Quando fu quasi senza fiato, neppure vagamente vicino all'essere saziato da quel bacio, Elrohir lo spinse via, sempre tirandolo per i capelli, gli occhi puntati nei suoi.

"Spogliati, Elladan, mi hai già fatto aspettare abbastanza", un ordine, una richiesta, una supplica.

L'elfo non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Non era bravo a negare qualcosa al fratello, non lo era mai stato e l'incapacità era solo che aumentata nell'ultimo periodo.

Si alzò e subito lasciò cadere la cotta di metallo che ancora portava dal viaggio. Un istante e la sottile tunica celeste la raggiunse sul pavimento. Non disse una parola, Elladan, mentre abbassava le mani a sciogliere i lacci dei pantaloni, ma quando questi furono aperti si bloccò di colpo, alzando lo sguardo sul fratello.

Gli occhi di Elrohir si erano fatti più scuri, del colore del cielo in tempesta, le pupille dilatate, fisse su quei semplici gesti. Impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare che Elladan si era fermato e subito alzò lo sguardo a cercare il viso del fratello, leggendovi la stessa passione che era sicuramente dipinta sul proprio.

"Già finito lo spettacolo? Sai bene che voglio vedere tutto di te", rimproverò. Elladan fece un passo avanti, fermandosi appena fuori dalla sua portata.

"Credevo che certe parti di me fossi più interessato a raggiungerle da solo", informò, ma Elrohir scosse la testa.

"Non questa notte. Hai cominciato così bene che sarebbe un peccato interromperti, prosegui, ti prego", lo incitò accompagnando le parole con un gesto della mano.

Elladan ubbidì senza neppure provare a controbattere, gli indumenti ormai solo una costrizione fastidiosa sulla pelle.

Finì di disfare i lacci, aprendoli il più possibile solo per lasciar intravedere al compagno quanto il suo corpo fosse già interessato a ciò che stavano facendo, poi, però, dimenticò i pantaloni e si lasciò scorrere una mano sul petto, passandola distrattamente su un capezzolo, salendo sul collo, accarezzandosi le labbra, prima di portarla a slacciare l'unico nastro che portava tra i capelli, che subito gli ricaddero selvaggi sulle spalle.

Per un secondo Elrohir guardò il laccio di cuoio cadere leggero sul pavimento, poi alzò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi ancora sulla mano del fratello, sulle dita che accarezzavano lente la sua stessa pelle, la gola, il petto, che correvano attorno all'ombelico per poi nascondersi per un istante dietro alla stoffa aperta dei leggings.

"Elladan", rimproverò, e il fratello sorrise malizioso.

"Mi hai chiesto tu uno spettacolo, ed è ciò che ti sto dando. Non hai mai chiesto di potermi toccare", ribatté senza smettere di toccarsi, "Anzi, se non sbaglio l'hai rifiutato poco fa" provocò ancora, facendo risalire la mano sul petto, succhiandosi lascivamente due dita dell'altra. Elrohir si perse in un gemito di disappunto, che subito si trasformò in un verso roco, primordiale.

"Togliti di dosso quell'ultimo strato di stoffa, El, o giuro che saranno i miei coltelli a farlo per te", ringhiò ed Elladan sorrise ancora di più, plasmando poi il proprio volto nell'aria più innocente che riuscisse ad immaginare.

"Rischieresti di ferirmi con una lama così vicino alla mia pelle?" provocò ancora, e questa volta Elrohir si alzò con uno scatto e subito fu davanti a lui, premuto contro ogni centimetro di pelle.

"Potrei fare molte cose coi miei coltelli ed ognuna ti farebbe urlare di piacere, senza che neppure una goccia di sangue sia versata" gli sussurrò sulle labbra prima di prendergli quello inferiore tra i denti e morderlo senza troppa cautela.

Elladan lo lasciò fare per qualche secondo, poi inarcò la schiena, allontanando il viso dal suo ma premendo ancora di più gli inguini l'uno contro l'altro. Elrohir sussultò, sforzandosi però di non mostrare altre reazioni.

"Lo prometti da tempo, ma non l'hai mai fatto"

"Non mi hai mai dato segno di essere interessato a questo genere di giochi", ribatté Elrohir, confuso. Lui ed Elladan avevano fatto molte cose insieme, legati da una passione che andava oltre il fisico, oltre l'amore e anche oltre l'essere fratelli, un'unione di anime e corpi che li spogliava di qualsiasi inibizione e vergogna, ma non avevano mai tirato in ballo qualcosa che non fosse il loro stesso corpo.

Certo, Elrohir aveva provato altre cose con altri amanti, così come era sicuro lo avesse fatto Elladan, e anche l'uso dei coltelli non gli era nuovo, un giovane elfo che lavorava nelle stalle di palazzo, gli aveva fatto scoprire quei giochi dopo un duro allenamento, e non aveva potuto far altro che trovarlo estremamente sensuale, eppure mai aveva immaginato di proporlo ad Elladan. Non fino a quel momento, almeno.

"Forse non lo hai mai chiesto nel giusto modo", ruppe il silenzio Elladan, muovendo lentamente i fianchi, "ma sappiamo entrambi che stanotte non ne avresti la pazienza"

"Puoi farmene una colpa, dopo la tortura che mi infliggi da stamattina?" Chiese Elrohir, afferrandogli con forza i fianchi per tenerlo fermo, per bloccare quel movimento che minacciava di fargli perdere il controllo. A quelle parole Elladan avvicinò nuovamente le labbra alle sue, rimanendo però un soffio troppo distante dal poterlo baciare.

"La chiami tortura, fratello? Non credo di averti inferto alcun dolore, o piacere non richiesto."

"Quella è la peggiore. Il non sentire il tuo tocco, il vederti, ma non accarezzarti, averti accanto ma non possederti", spiegò Elrohir, ma non aspettò mai una risposta. Ancora tenendo il fratello per i fianchi si voltò e lo portò verso il proprio giaciglio, spingendovelo sopra.

Sapeva bene che, se solo avesse voluto, con una sola mossa Elladan si sarebbe salvato dal cadere scomposto sulle pellicce scure, ma il fratello lo lasciò fare, si lasciò spostare come una bambola, un oggetto, e rimase steso sul letto a guardarlo, in silenzio, mentre Elrohir gli si inginocchiò davanti e, senza ulteriore seduzione, gli sfilò i pantaloni in un solo gesto.

Elrohir rimase immobile, in ginocchio sulle pellicce, totalmente vestito, col compagno nudo e steso davanti a lui. Era una visione che aveva avuto milioni di volte, un corpo che conosceva meglio del suo, identico al suo, eppure ogni singola volta era una scoperta. Le ombre dolci dei muscoli, quel torso tanto lungo ed aggraziato quanto potente, le lunghe gambe, infinite, che sapeva possenti nello stringersi attorno ai suoi fianchi, e quella pelle candida, perfetta, messa ancora più in risalto dal pelo scuro che ora la incorniciava.

Si piegò su di lui, attento a non sfiorarlo con nessuna parte di se, le dita ad avvolgere distrattamente ciocche di capelli d'ebano.

"Finalmente senza quell'inutile stoffa addosso", constatò soddisfatto. Elladan fece una smorfia.

"Eppure tu ne hai ancora fin troppa. Non vuoi esaudire il mio desiderio di sentire la tua pelle anzichè del freddo tessuto?" chiese quasi innocentemente, gli occhi fissi nel fratello, le labbra gonfie per i morsi di poco prima. Elrohir sospirò, chiuse gli occhi per un istante.

"Come puoi avere questo potere, come puoi farmi capitolare su ogni tuo desiderio?" ribatté quasi retorico, già in ginocchio. Lanciò la tunica dall'altra parte della tenda e un attimo dopo anche i pantaloni la seguirono. Si stese nuovamente sul fratello e, questa volta, nessuno dei due trattenne un gemito quando i loro sessi premettero l'uno contro l'altro.

"é questa la punizione che mi hai promesso stamattina?" Chiese Elladan provando disperatamente a muovere i fianchi bloccati dal peso del compagno. Elrohir rise, un suono cristallino e rilassato, qualcosa che ormai da un anno conservava solo per le orecchie del fratello e solo nei momenti più intimi.

"Se ti stessi punendo te ne accorgeresti", spiegò, e subito abbassò la bocca a mordere il lungo collo dell'amante, senza troppa cautela, stringendo i denti in un marchio che sapeva sarebbe rimasto visibile per molti giorni. Non gli interessava. Non possedeva Elladan, eppure al contempo era suo e voleva che tutti lo sapessero, "questo, sarebbe più simile ad una punizione", continuò, abbassandosi poi a mordergli il petto, sopra un capezzolo, con più delicatezza lì che la stoffa e la sottile armatura avrebbero sfregato impietose. Elladan gemette, alzò una gamba, l'allacciò in vita al compagno e lo spinse di più contro di se.

"Amerei ogni secondo del mio castigo, il che non lo renderebbe tale", sottolineò Elladan. In risposta Elrohir scese a mordergli il ventre, poco sopra l'ombelico.

"Non ho dubbi, ma sarebbe tale perché ti lascerei incredibilmente insoddisfatto", minacciò.

"Non l'hai mai fatto, e non lo faresti. Mi tortureresti, mi costringeresti all'umiliazione della supplica, ma non lasceresti mai il mio letto senza avermi concesso la soddisfazione che cerco. Puoi minacciarmi, Roh, ma non ingannarmi", lo scoprì subito Elladan. Entrambi conoscevano quella verità, che mai e poi mai uno dei due avrebbe negato il piacere all'altro, non sul serio, non in modo crudele.

"È quindi questo ciò che cerchi ora, il piacere?" indagò Elrohir, lasciando che il fiato caldo provocasse l'inguine del fratello, che accarezzasse quella pelle già bollente. Sarebbe stato facile cedere ed appoggiarvi le labbra, lasciarsi andare a quello che sarebbe stato un caldo piacere per entrambe le parti, ma non quella notte, quella notte voleva provocare ancora un po', quella notte voleva qualcos'altro.

Elladan annuì, abbassando le mani sulle spalle del compagno affondandovi le unghie.

"È quello che cerchiamo entrambi, perché continui a negarcelo? Avanti fratello, smetti di provocarmi, di torturarmi, concedi a tutti e due il sollievo che bramiamo!"

"È forse una supplica, El?" chiese divertito Elrohir mettendosi in ginocchio, a cavalcioni su di lui

"Se fosse una supplica te ne accorgeresti", rispose l'altro con un sorriso malizioso, ritorcendo contro di lui la sfida di poco prima. Il fratello sorrise, senza rispondere si sporse ad afferrare la propria sacca dal pavimento e ne tirò fuori una fiala di liquido vagamente azzurro.

"Non ti chiedo suppliche questa notte, ti chiedo solo di non nasconderti da me, di lasciarti sentire"

"Da te o dai raminghi qua fuori che hanno osato sfidarti?" chiese Elladan. Conosceva fin troppo bene la mente del fratello, i suoi trucchi. Sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto urlare e sapeva che sarebbe stato a beneficio del piccolo scandalo che avrebbe provocato e, in egual misura, del misterioso ramingo con cui gli aveva confessato di aver condiviso un letto. Ma non avrebbe nominato lui, non col corpo del compagno premuto al suo. Quella sarebbe stata un'inutile crudeltà.

"Nonostante ami l'idea delle loro espressioni domani all'alba, gli incubi che potremmo causare ai ragazzini cui faremo da balia, certi versi li desidero solamente per mio puro piacere. Sospiri che solo io so come strapparti, che nessun'altro amante udirà mai se non in mia presenza, col mio permesso", spiegò Elrohir togliendo il tappo alla fiala e versandosi il contenuto sulle dita. Senza esitare Elladan schiuse le gambe, lasciandogli accesso a quella parte di se così intima, ma il fratello scosse la testa con un lieve sorriso, "non oggi, Elladan. Mi hai seguito in questo viaggio inconsueto, mi asseconderai domani nel trovarti al gelo su montagne desolate per cui conosco il tuo profondo odio, lascia che stanotte ti conceda qualcosa io", chiarì abbassando la mano sull'eccitazione del fratello, coprendolo con cura di quell'olio profumato, bevendo di ogni sussulto e sospiro.

Elladan si lasciò andare alla carezza. Troppo lenta e troppo leggera per essere soddisfacente ma, al contempo, abbastanza per fargli perdere la ragione. Strinse le dita nelle pellicce sotto si lui, inarcò la schiena, le gambe aperte senza alcun imbarazzo per lasciar maggior movimento al compagno. Poi, com'era iniziato, quel tocco svanì nel nulla. Spalancò gli occhi, sconvolto all'affronto subito.

"Roh..." chiamò, piano, un sussurro, una supplica di non smettere ancora, di non abbandonarlo sull'orlo di quel precipizio. E subito suo fratello fu lì, in ginocchio su di lui, una mano stretta con decisione alla base del suo sesso.

"Sono qui, El", disse solo, anche lui in un respiro, poi iniziò ad abbassarsi su di lui, lasciandolo scivolare nel suo corpo nella più intima delle invasioni. A quella sensazione Elladan spalancò gli occhi, incapace di non guardare, di perdersi quella scena. Cercò con le mani le cosce del fratello, piantandovi involontariamente le unghie quando quello fu completamente seduto su di lui. Era uno spettacolo incredibile, qualcosa di magico, che non sembrava poter appartenere a quel mondo mortale.

Elrohir immobile su di lui, le cosce schiuse a mostrargli senza vergogna quel punto in cui i loro corpi si congiungevano, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, sul volto, in un contrasto con la pelle bianca di colpo quasi peccaminoso. Le labbra bagnate e gonfie, il grigio degli occhi ormai nero come quello della notte.

"Elrohir", fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, incapace di pronunciare parole, di definire ciò che vedeva di fronte a se, su di se. L'altro annuì, quasi il suo nome fosse una richiesta, e lentamente iniziò a muovere il bacino. Un lento dondolio, una dolce tortura per entrambi. Elladan lo lasciò fare qualche secondo, poi gli portò le mani ai fianchi, spronandolo a muoversi di più.

"Credevo fossi disposto a lasciarmi il controllo per stanotte, senza intrometterti", protestò Elrohir, ma non c'era astio nelle sue parole. Portò invece le mani sul petto del compagno e le usò per fare leva, per potersi muovere più deciso.

"L'avrei fatto se solo tu non avessi deciso di torturarmi fino a questo punto. Non puoi arrivare a questo poi fermarti", ribatté l'altro elfo, continuando a controllare i movimenti dai suoi fianchi, trasformandoli in spinte decise, lente e profonde.

Elrohir ruotò i fianchi, sorridendo soddisfatto al gemito involontario che il gesto strappò alle labbra del fratello, poi prese a muoversi lui stesso con più decisione, la testa abbandonata all'indietro, la bocca socchiusa in un urlo silenzioso che faticava a reprimere.

Elladan poteva sentirlo. Ovunque. Le unghie piantate sul suo petto, i capelli ad accarezzargli le cosce e il lieve tremito tutto attorno a lui ad ogni spinta, ogni volta che raggiungeva quel punto. Quel sussulto, lieve, i muscoli che si contraevano, in una reazione che Elrohir non avrebbe saputo controllare neppure se avesse voluto. Si spostò, alzò i fianchi di scatto, con un movimento che sapeva il fratello non si sarebbe aspettato, e quello gemette, lasciandosi cadere in avanti, le mani ai lati della sua testa, il viso sopra il suo.

"Solo tu puoi ridurmi così", confessò Elrohir, fissando il compagno negli occhi, muovendosi più velocemente per assecondare quelle spinte di cui ormai aveva perso il controllo, guidato solamente dalle mani che stavano lasciando marchi sul suo corpo, piccoli segni che per giorni gli avrebbero ricordato quella dolce debolezza.

"Lo so, lo so, Roh, perché è lo stesso per me. Fammi vedere ora, fammi vedere come posso farti sciogliere in mille pezzi che solo io saprò ricomporre", rispose alzando la testa per baciarlo. Ma fu solo un breve incontro di labbra, tutti e due troppo distratti dalle sensazioni dei loro corpi, dalle fiamme che lambivano quel punto d'unione, per lasciarsi davvero trasportare dal bacio.

Qualche minuto, spinte più rapide, disperate, le unghie ora a graffiare la pelle, ed Elrohir si rese conto dell'insistente tremito che stava ormai attraversando il fratello. Gli prese un polso, costringendolo ad abbassare la mano tra le sue cosce.

"No, El. Fermati, non raggiungere il tuo piacere senza di me", non era certo neppure lui se fosse un ordine o una supplica. L'altro non rispose, incapace di parole coerenti. Senza esitare afferrò l'eccitazione del fratello, iniziando a muovere la mano allo stesso ritmo dei loro fianchi.

Elrohir si lasciò andare, poggiando la testa sulla spalla del fratello, iniziando a sfiorargli l'orecchio con la punta della lingua. Elladan perse il ritmo per un attimo, piacevolmente sorpreso dal gesto, ma subito riprese a muovere la mano, con più decisione.

"Ti sento, Roh. Sento il tuo corpo tremare, il tuo respiro incerto. Lasciati andare, fammi vedere ciò che solo io posso darti", sussurrò Elladan, le spinte ormai erratiche, non coordinate, disperate.

E pochi istanti dopo Elrohir si lasciò andare con un gemito roco, i denti affondati nella spalla sotto di lui, le mani strette attorno ai capelli dell'altro, e i fianchi persi in un movimento rapido, nell'estremo tentativo di prolungare quel piacere di qualche secondo, anche di un solo battito.

Elladan si sforzò di guardarlo, di sentirlo, ma fu proprio quello a sancirne la sconfitta. La vista del suo compagno perso in quel modo lo portò oltre il limite, lo costrinse ad urlare il suo piacere, le dita di nuovo strette sui fianchi, il corpo affondato quanto più possibile in quello dell'altro. Inarcò la schiena improvvisamente, senza neppure accorgersi che il movimento brusco portò i denti dell'altro a ferirlo, e disperato chiuse gli occhi per perdersi in quel piacere denso e caldo, avvolgente come velluto.

Si lasciò andare dopo molti secondi, il fratello un peso morto sul suo petto, i loro corpi ancora uniti.

"Credo che nessuno qui fuori abbia più dubbi su cosa ci unisce", commentò con una lieve risata, voltandosi verso Elrohir col viso ancora pigramente poggiato alla sua spalla. C'era una goccia di sangue dove i denti avevano inciso la pelle e lo stesso rosso macchiava le labbra e la guancia dell'elfo. Dolcemente Elladan lo ripulì con un dito, conscio che, probabilmente, l'amante portava simili marchi sui fianchi.

"Credo che domani sarà una cavalcata molto interessante. Mi chiedo se sarà disgusto o lussuria che leggeremo nei volti dei nostri compagni", confermò Elrohir mettendosi seduto. Sentiva il corpo leggero, come se si fosse liberato da un peso che da troppi giorni si portava dietro, poco a che vedere col piacere fisico, molto, piuttosto, con la distanza che aveva inconsciamente preso dal fratello. Al contempo si sentiva esausto, quella stanchezza fisica che solo una battaglia, fino a quel momento, aveva saputo causargli. Pigramente stirò la schiena, sforzandosi di ignorare lo sguardo lascivo che ricevette dal fratello. Avrebbero potuto riprendere, erano elfi, avrebbero potuto continuare tutta la notte senza che la loro soddisfazione arrivasse alla fine, ma non era ciò che cercava in quel momento. I loro piani erano cambiati, la loro meta, e non aveva intenzione di farsi trovare impreparato da qualsiasi situazione.

Lasciò il letto, raccolse i pantaloni, senza reprimere una smorfia nel notare la fiala abbandonata al suolo, in parte rovesciata sul tappeto che copriva il pavimento.

"Speravo condividessi il letto con me, questa notte", disse solo Elladan, ora su un fianco, il volto poggiato sulla mano. Ci aveva sinceramente sperato, ma non ci aveva mai creduto. Conosceva Elrohir e difficilmente, in tutti quei decenni, era rimasto inerme a letto, rilassato, dopo un incontro passionale.

"L'avrei fatto volentieri, ma non so nulla dei percorsi che batteremo domani. Voglio studiare le mappe per un po', capire cosa fare in caso di attacco, dove riparare"

"Non deve essere sempre tutto sulle tue spalle, sai?" gli ricordò Elladan, tornando a stendersi, godendosi la morbidezza della pelliccia sulla pelle nuda. Era freddo, ma ancora non abbastanza da decidersi a muoversi e coprirsi.

"Lo so bene, ma qualcuno lo deve pur fare, e sono certo di non poter contare su di te o su dei giovani Uomini. Non ci vorrà molto, avremo tempo di condividere il tuo letto ben prima della nostra partenza all'alba" concluse, sedendosi al piccolo tavolo e raccogliendo delle nuove mappe dalla propria sacca. Elladan non rispose, sapeva fin troppo bene che da quel momento ogni sua parola sarebbe caduta nel vuoto, così come aveva imparato che il sole sarebbe giunto sorprendendo Elrohir ancora lì seduto ed intento a studiare qualsiasi percorso o strategia sarebbe stato di suo interesse quella notte.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui col capitolo quattro, le cui note saranno decisamente più lunghe del solito. 
> 
> Chi mi legge da tempo, o ha scritto con me in passato, saprà ormai che io parto a scrivere con una trama ben precisa, delle scene che sono fisse, ma con uno spazio bianco che va dal punto A al punto B, un vuoto privo di trama precisa in cui lascio che siano i miei personaggi a prendere le decisioni, in cui, calata in loro, agisco - e scrivo - di puro istinto. Già, i miei personaggi sono anarchici, amano prendermi la mano, disubbidirmi e prendere la strada che preferiscono.  
> Questo capitolo è uno di quei casi. Volevo che Elrohir ancora rimanesse sul leggero, volevo che flirtasse col Ramingo, invece ha deciso di avere un crollo, ha deciso di ammettere già ora un po' della sua oscurità, di assumere un paio di sfaccettature che non avevo programmato per lui.  
> Non preoccupatevi, non resterà un personaggio oscuro a lungo, presto alcuni dei suoi demoni verranno sconfitti, il famoso punto B, e lui tornerà, anzi, riprenderà, ad essere il mezzelfo che dovrebbe. 
> 
> In questo capitolo, finalmente, per mia immensa gioia, arriva anche un personaggio originale, un Ramingo, Amaras, il cui volto, per quanto mi riguarda, è gentilmente prestato da Tom Mison (Sleepy Hollow). Se non sapete di cosa sto parlando, lui: 
> 
> Oh, altra nota, che non c'entra col capitolo. Dopo aver riguardato il tutto ho deciso di inserire una brevissima introduzione all'inizio, per aiutare il lettore ad orientarsi e capire la storia. Quindi mi scuso che non ci fosse prima ed invito, chiunque abbia avuto confusione a causa mia, a leggerla ora. 
> 
> Grazie dell'attenzione e buona lettura ;)

**4.**

L'alba giunse lenta tra le montagne, quasi incerta che il sole dovesse sorgere anche lì, dove il vento gelido fischiava tra le rocce e le nubi scure portavano presagio della prima neve.

I due elfi attesero i primi rumori del campo che si risvegliava e, solo allora, uscirono dalla tenda.

Apparivano totalmente identici quel mattino, pettinati e vestiti allo stesso modo, pronti per la missione. Solo l'occhio allenato di pochi, forse di tre soli elfi in tutta la Terra di Mezzo, sarebbe stato in grado di distinguerli l'uno dall'altro senza cadere in errore.

L'uomo che aveva montato la guardia durante la notte si voltò a guardarli passare, appariva stanco per il compito svolto, ma lo sguardo con cui li fissò era carico di stupore ed ammirazione al posto di quel biasimo che Elrohir si sarebbe aspettato. Elladan, dal canto suo, gli sorrise appena, un cenno della testa come saluto.

Entrambi erano certi che avesse sentito tutto, immaginato ogni secondo di ciò che stava accadendo dietro quel sottile telo, e non era difficile leggere la lussuria, il bisogno, nei suoi occhi. Elladan scostò lo sguardo, preoccupato di mandare il messaggio sbagliato, e subito accelerò il passo, ritornando al fianco del fratello nel breve tragitto che li separava dal piccolo manipolo d'uomini fermi al margine estremo dell'accampamento.

Tra loro vi era il giovane guerriero che il giorno prima li aveva scortati alla tenda, le briglie dei loro cavalli strette nel pugno, quasi fosse spaventato all'idea che i due animali potessero in qualche modo fuggire. Ad un passo da lui Aragost, il volto scoperto, l'aria fiera, intento ad impartire gli ultimi ordini a due uomini, quelli che sarebbero probabilmente stati i loro compagni di viaggio.

Nervosamente, d'istinto, Elladan lanciò un'occhiata verso la tenda del Capitano. Il telo che ne costituiva l'accesso era fermato da un lato, segno che l'uomo era sveglio ed in giro. controllò casualmente attorno a loro, per assicurarsi che non stesse arrivando lì. Non era certo di cosa sarebbe successo se fosse andato a salutare i suoi uomini, della reazione di Elrohir e, tantomeno, di cosa avrebbe potuto dire l'Uomo che avrebbe tradito il suo piano. No, Arahad era l'ultima persona che voleva incrociasse il loro cammino prima della partenza.

"Cosa guardate così preoccupato, Elladan", chiese Aragost in vece di un saluto, lo sguardo concentrato su di lui. L'elfo esitò, incerto se fosse semplice curiosità o il suo modo di dirgli che sapeva. Che suo padre non gli aveva nascosto il rancore che, in fondo al proprio cuore, Elrohir ancora covava per lui.

"Osservo piccoli dettagli, niente di importante, cose che non avrebbero importanza per voi. Vedo che vostro padre ha già lasciato la propria tenda, spero non sia per qualche problema" Rispose, senza a sua volta salutare. Sentiva lo sguardo di suo fratello pesante su di lui, confuso, forse divertito da quella risposta che ricordava al ramingo la differenza tra le loro razze. Si voltò invece verso gli altri due Uomini, rivolgendo un sorriso gentile, "Immagino voi siate invece i nostri compagni di viaggio"

"Amaras e lui è Garahir. E' un onore per noi cavalcare al fianco di due antichi elfi", salutò solenne quello. Elladan chinò il capo in segno di rispetto, Elrohir, invece, allungò la mano, come sapeva essere abitudine tra gli uomini. Perplesso il ramingo gliel'afferrò, stringendola con decisione.

"Non così antichi," continuò Elrohir serio, "agli occhi di molti elfi non siamo che poco più di semplici fanciulli, così come è chiara ai miei occhi la vostra giovane età", Amaras rimase in silenzio, perplesso da quella risposta ma, prima che potesse diventare imbarazzante, Elladan intervenne.

"Ciò che mio fratello così sfacciatamente ha detto è che, come sicuramente ben sapete, non siamo così antichi, nonostante abbiamo purtroppo molta esperienza di combattimento. Sarà quindi un piacere essere al vostro fianco che, vista la vostra giovane età, avete ancora molta esperienza da fare, così come noi", Elrohir alzò un sopracciglio a quel discorso, gesto che il fratello l'aveva sempre accusato di aver ereditato dal padre, ma rimase zitto. Con un sorriso educato si fece consegnare le redini del proprio animale, poi, ancora con espressione cordiale, si voltò verso Aragost.

"Immagino che i vostri uomini abbiano già ordine del percorso da seguire", non chiese, affermò. L'altro annuì, "allora preferirei partire, ho studiato le mappe e non vi sono molti ripari, vorrei avere i due raminghi al sicuro per la notte, ma sarà possibile solo se partiremo ora e percorreremo il primo pezzo di tragitto a trotto sostenuto."

"Sapete, non abbiamo bisogno di rifugi, o che vi preoccupiate per noi. Siamo raminghi e in grado di cavarcela perfettamente", lo interruppe Garahir, sul volto una smorfia arrabbiata di sdegno. Elrohir annuì, inclinò leggermente la testa e, in silenzio, cominciò a squadrarlo apertamente.

Era giovane, non doveva arrivare ad una trentina di anni umani, il volto ancora non era segnato dal vento e dalle intemperie, così come non vi erano cicatrici visibili. Annuì.

"Allora ditemi, avete trascorso molte notti all'addiaccio sulle montagne, durante una bufera? Immagino sia voi che il vostro compagno sappiate come sopravvivere senza un fuoco, perché la neve che sicuramente cadrà questa notte non ve lo concederà. Così come immagino abbiate studiato tutte le mappe per essere certo di dove celarvi in caso di bisogno, quale sia la strada più sicura", rispose Elrohir, incurante del tono forse maleducato che aveva assunto. Non gli importava, non tollerava che l'orgoglio si mettesse davanti alla sicurezza, era la strada più veloce per le Aule di Mandos, ed era la prima lezione che voleva quegli uomini imparassero se dovevano cavalcare al suo fianco.

L'Uomo non rispose, preso alla sprovvista da quelle parole e quei toni. Si voltò confuso verso Amaras, che si limitò a scuotere appena la testa, quasi divertito, poi verso Aragost, il suo superiore. Questo sorrise.

"Sono giuste e sagge le parole dell'Elfo, e non mi sarei da lui aspettato altrimenti. Siete giovani, Garahir, è il vostro primo viaggio da soli e ciò già pesava sull'animo di mio padre. Ciò che vi chiedo è di seguire gli ordini dei due principi e lasciare da parte l'orgoglio se è ciò che chiedono. E' solo una semplice ricognizione, certo, ma non significa che sia priva di pericoli, la montagna stessa potrebbe uccidervi", Garahir abbassò lo sguardo a quelle parole, imbarazzato, ma nessuno dei due elfi perse il risentimento che, per un attimo, passò sul suo volto. I due fratelli si guardarono, preoccupati. L'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era un compagno che in qualche modo gli portasse rancore, sarebbe stato un pericolo per tutti ma, a quel punto, se anche fosse stato così c'era poco che potevano fare.

"Perdonatemi per le mie parole avventate, allora", si scusò Garahir, con un'occhiata ad Amaras, e di colpo, a causa di quel semplice gesto, gli occhi di tutti furono su di lui.

L'uomo guardò altrove per un istante, imbarazzato dall'essere osservato così, sentendosi gli occhi di Elrohir percorrerlo e studiarlo come già avevano fatto col suo amico, ma presto tornò a reggere i loro sguardi, fiero.  
"Ho sentito molti racconti di come le montagne siano diverse quando vi ci si trova da soli, di come siano pericolose e mortali, capaci di far perdere ad un uomo molto più della propria vita, ma anche la propria testa. Non conosco le mappe, né ne possiedo, ma ho parlato con chi ha già percorso quelle vie, chiesto quali percorsi sarebbero stati più protetti nella notte, e ciò che ho udito mi porta ad essere d'accordo col principe Elrohir, dobbiamo incamminarci ora, e sbrigarci, se vogliamo passare la notte al sicuro", sentenziò a sua volta, finendo la frase con gli occhi puntati in quelli di Garahir. Doveva sapere che stava dicendo ciò che pensava, che non era solo un modo di farsi amici gli elfi. No, temeva davvero quei monti, i racconti pieni di orrore ricevuti gli avevano insegnato a rispettarli, e non sarebbe andato contro il proprio istinto solo per spalleggiare un amico.

Quando per un attimo lesse il tradimento nell'espressione del compagno Amaras sospirò, abbassò lo sguardo e, senza una parola, si avvicinò ai due cavalli legati ad un albero lì vicino, prendendo il proprio.

"Partiamo, allora?" chiese, rivolto agli elfi, non all'uomo, poi si voltò verso Aragost, chinando la testa in un saluto, "torneremo presto, con notizie riguardo la sicurezza delle strade a nord. Arrivederci", salutò.

Elrohir, che già aveva preso il proprio cavallo, vi salì sopra, subito imitato dal fratello. Solo Garahir rimase a terra, guardandoli confuso. Si voltò verso Aragost, poi verso i gemelli, ora incapace di distinguere con quale dei due avesse discusso.

"Ora che è stabilito che seguirai le nostre regole, per il tuo benessere, monti a cavallo o rimani qui, al sicuro nel tuo accampamento?" chiese Elrohir, quasi in una presa in giro. Gli occhi dell'uomo si fecero due fessure sottili, ma subito, in silenzio, recuperò il proprio animale e vi montò sopra.

"Per essere un giovane elfo, come voi stesso avete ammesso, siete piuttosto arrogante", commentò non appena si misero in marcia, senza neppure salutare il proprio comandante, la voce chiaramente irata.

"Arroganza? Credi che questa sia la mia arroganza? Questo era a malapena il rimprovero che rivolgo ad un bambino capriccioso, quando tirerò fuori la mia giusta arroganza sono certo che te ne accorgerai!" Lo prese in giro Elrohir, sinceramente divertito dalle sue parole.

Spronò il cavallo, passando in testa, lontano dalle orecchie degli uomini, e subito suo fratello lo raggiunse, come si era aspettato.

"Cosa ti salta in mente, Roh?" chiese scocciato. Non gli era piaciuto quel comportamento che gli aveva subito inimicato uno degli uomini a loro fianco. Non aveva potuto dire nulla di fronte agli altri ma ora, troppo distante perché i due cavalieri dietro di loro potessero udire, non aveva alcun problema a rimproverare il fratello per quella che pensava fosse una mossa davvero stupida.

"A me? Niente, non ho fatto che controbattere alle parole sciocche di quel bambino. Non dirmi che eri d'accordo con la sua superficialità", rispose piccato. Non aveva fatto nulla che non fosse stato assolutamente lecito e non sentiva il bisogno di essere sgridato da suo fratello per quello.

"Dal primo secondo che li abbiamo incontrato non hai fatto altro che contraddirli, che sminuirli. Se è per questa missione che sei irato non sfogarti su di loro, perchè non ne hanno colpa e se qualcosa dovesse succedere li vorresti al tuo fianco, non sollevati dalla tua perdita", incalzò Elladan, guardandosi intorno nel nuovo ambiente. Pochi minuti e si erano già lasciati alle spalle la vegetazione, solo un lungo canyon davanti a loro, un terreno brullo, esposto agli attacchi dall'alto, anche se neppure gli orchi, probabilmente, si sarebbero mai spinti così in alto, su quelle lame di roccia che costituivano le pareti di quella prigione naturale.

"Il loro aiuto?" Elrohir rise, sfrontato, il suono rimbalzò sulle rocce per qualche istante e subito l'elfo abbassò il tono, "sono ancora in fasce, mi meraviglierei se riuscissero ad affrontare il nemico senza scappare in cerca delle vesti della madre dietro cui nascondersi. Credi davvero che possa servirci il loro aiuto?"

"Tu sei voluto venire qui!" iniziò Elladan, stremato da quel continuo atteggiamento, dall'essere intrappolato per le ore a seguire in un luogo che gli trasmetteva solo freddo, dall'assenza di colore, di vita, di quei monti che mai avrebbe affrontato di propria volontà, "Tu hai deciso di unirti ai Raminghi del Nord, di lasciare la nostra casa e il futuro che era stato pianificato per noi, eppure ora non mostri altro che disprezzo nei loro confronti, come fossero vili creature nate dall'oscurità anziché valorosi guerrieri che da secoli proteggono le nostre terre!" la voce rimase dura, e al contempo abbastanza bassa da non risuonare e ripetersi tra quelle rocce, segreta alle orecchie degli altri due viaggiatori. Non voleva che sentissero, non voleva neppure che sapessero che tra loro, in quel momento, c'era un qualche disaccordo. Erano Mortali, non potevano capire la complessità dei loro sentimenti, del cammino che li aveva portati lì. Ai loro occhi sarebbe sembrata una semplice scaramuccia, quando, in realtà, ciò che Elladan chiedeva era il perché di quella scelta, perché rinunciare a comandare l'esercito di Elrond, a scegliere il cammino degli elfi anziché quello degli Uomini, se questo non portava all'animo tormentato del fratello alcun sollievo.

"Te l'ho già detto, fratello", replicò Elrohir distaccato, sforzandosi di rimanere freddo al tono del gemello che si stava invece infervorando, "sono venuto per stare coi Raminghi, non con due ragazzini con le labbra ancora sporche di latte", ancora quel tono, arrogante, forzato, a nascondere l'amarezza per quella missione che così intimamente sconvolgeva ciò che aveva pianificato per quel viaggio. Fu quello il suo errore, il tentativo di ingannare il fratello, di raccontargli quella mezza bugia pur sapendo che mai era stato in grado di mentire ad Elladan. Quello spalancò gli occhi, incredulo, di colpo dimentico di qualsiasi cosa li circondasse.

"Tu... volevi venire qui per comandarli?" chiese sconvolto. Mai un simile pensiero gli era passato per la testa, il dubbio che suo fratello potesse fare qualcosa di simile lontano dalla sua mente, impossibile. Per un attimo sentì la rabbia e la confusione montargli dentro, strinse le mani sulle briglie, sentendole piantate nel palmo, l'unica cosa solida a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà.

Poi Elrohir rise, scuotendo la testa.

"comandare gli uomini? Non sono così folle, El! Studiarli, addestrarli, era nel mio interesse. Nelle mie vene scorre sia il sangue degli Elfi che dei Mortali, eppure son stato cresciuto come elfo tra gli elfi per ben oltre duemila anni. Ora voglio conoscere cosa è invece che fa funzionare un Mortale, quali sono i pensieri che fanno agire quelle loro menti così delicate e dedite alla pazzia, alla codardia, all'oscurità. Voglio capirlo, ed insegnare loro a sconfiggerlo!" confessò Elrohir, tranquillo, dimostrando come quel pensiero avesse soggiornato nella sua mente abbastanza a lungo da apparire ora normale.

Elladan rimase senza fiato, stordito da quelle parole, da quella confessione. Allungò il braccio, serrando la mano attorno al polso del fratello in una morsa ferrea.

"Stai pronunciando le parole di un pazzo! Come puoi solo immaginare nelle tue fantasie di porre mano in un popolo come i Dùnedain! Ciò che li rende tali è il loro essere Mortali, qualcosa che mai potresti portargli via, insegnargli ad ignorare, come a te non possono essere strappati i millenni su questa Terra!" con uno strattone Elrohir si liberò il polso.

"Voglio capire! Capire cosa li spinge a fuggire, a correre per salvare quella breve vita! Sono guerrieri, eppure temono per essa! Devo capire cosa.." ma Elladan non lo lasciò finire.

"Non temi forse tu per la tua? Ti avventeresti contro un nemico che sai di non sconfiggere?" cercò di chiedere tranquillo, immaginando l'ovvia risposta, ma, in cambio, ricevette soltanto uno sguardo duro.

"Sono un guerriero dell'esercito di Elrond. Il timore per la mia vita arriva solo dove non arriva il mio dovere. Mai fuggirei l'avversario per paura, se è colui che è mio dovere fronteggiare" rispose Elrohir freddo, automatico. Elladan scosse la testa con una smorfia disgustata sul volto.

"In questo istante c'è mio fratello davanti a me, eppure tutto ciò che riesco a vedere è un codardo. Tu sei vittima dell'ira e del dolore, e anziché ammettere che stai scivolando nell'oscurità celi le tue debolezze sotto un falso coraggio. A te non importa nulla dei raminghi, tutto ciò che cerchi è uno sfogo a questa tua disperazione!"

Elrohir sospirò, triste. Non voleva pensare alle parole del fratello, alle verità che forse pronunciava, così come non voleva pensare alle idee che lo avevano spinto fino a quel punto e che, ora, sembravano scivolargli tra le dita come sabbia, come le fantasie di un fanciullo annoiato.

"Sono qui per conoscere e capire i Mortali, per divenire in parte uno di loro e correggerne se possibile le debolezze. Ma puoi stare tranquillo, non è ciò che accadrà, non fino a che saremo bloccati sulle montagne con quei due"

"Tu non hai rispetto per il loro popolo, per il loro Essere! Sono Mortali, non vi è niente da correggere in loro, Elrohir! Non vedranno mai il mondo come un elfo millenario, non..." ma il fratello lo interruppe, gli occhi spalancati e lucidi.

"DEVO SAPERE! Devo capire cosa gli ha spinti a ritirarsi, a fuggire! Devo sapere che non accadrà più", urlò disperato, incurante che gli altri sentissero. Sentiva di nuovo quel buco al centro del petto, quell'oscurità che gli toglieva il fiato. Non aspettò una risposta, girò il cavallo e con pochi secondi di galoppo fu alle spalle del gruppetto. Li lasciò avanzare, poi iniziò a seguirli con una certa distanza. Non voleva conversare oltre col fratello, non voleva nulla che non fossero silenzio e solitudine, il vento gelido a lenire quel bruciore insopportabile che sentiva agli occhi e al viso, ad asciugare le lacrime che, in quel momento, non poteva trattenere in alcun modo. Una piccola parte di sé vedeva l'irrazionalità delle proprie parole, ma tutto il resto chiedeva solo spiegazioni, vendetta, un modo per acquietare l'urlo sordo di dolore nella sua testa, che sembrava rubargli ogni pensiero coerente.

*

Per lungo tempo il cammino procedette silenzioso, l'ambiente attorno a loro adesso ancora più opprimente. Elladan a cavalcare davanti, in testa alla fila, confuso e smarrito da quelle parole, da quella follia, perché non riusciva a trovare un altro modo di definirla, che sembrava avere preso il possesso della mente del fratello.

Dietro di lui i Raminghi, avvolti nei loro mantelli, pressati dal vento gelido e dai pochi, sporadici, fiocchi di neve che il cielo lasciava cadere su di loro, confusi da quel litigio che quasi non avevano udito, ma che era chiaro nel suo essere, che qualcosa, in quel momento, era rotto tra i due fratelli.

E infine, diversi passi dietro a chiunque altro, rimaneva ancora Elrohir, dimenticato la dietro ore dopo, da se stesso più che dal gruppo che, comunque, lo avrebbe subito preso a cavalcare al suo fianco. Ma non era quello il suo posto, non in quel momento, coi pensieri che lo torturavano, i sentimenti che ancora gli pesavano sul petto, ed un'idea, sfocata e distante, che prendeva forma nella sua mente. Con un mezzo sorriso spronò il cavallo fino a raggiungere quello di Amaras ed affiancarlo. L'altro uomo li guardò confuso, ma una rapida occhiata d'intesa col suo compagno gli lasciò capire che doveva allontanarsi. Nessuno parlò per qualche istante, fino a quando Garahir non fu a cavalcare silenziosamente al fianco di Elladan.

"Mi avete fissato tutto il giorno", iniziò l'elfo in tono quasi seducente, la voce appena un tono più bassa del normale. L'uomo scosse la testa, il cappuccio calato sul viso a nascondere il lieve rossore.

"Non è mai accaduto, mi dispiace dirvi che i vostri occhi vi hanno ingannato. Forse cercavano rimedio alla solitudine in cui vi siete chiuso", rispose sfacciato il ramingo, a tal punto che Elrohir non ebbe problemi a immaginare il sorriso sulle sue labbra.

"Pensate davvero che un cappuccio sul volto e i miei pensieri fossero abbastanza da impedirmi di sentire il vostro sguardo su di me?", con un gesto rapido gli abbassò la stoffa che teneva sul capo, liberandogli il viso, "smettete di celarvi e ditemi la ragione del vostro interesse", ordinò ancora in quel tono caldo e basso.

Amaras guardò per un istante la strada davanti a loro, poi si voltò verso l'elfo. Sentiva le guance bruciare e non era certo fosse per gli schiaffi impietosi del vento o per l'essere stato così miseramente palese.

"Se non fossi stato ieri notte testimone del piacere che avete condiviso con qualcun'altro, penserei che state cercando di sedurmi per ottenerlo da me", suggerì però, sfrontato come non spesso gli capitava di essere. Elrohir alzò un sopracciglio, scoppiando in una melodiosa risata.

"Oh, davvero pensate che approccerei così un Mortale per farlo vittima della mia passione? Forse ciò che avete udito stanotte oltre che il vostro corpo ha confuso anche i vostri pensieri, allora", eppure quella voce era ancora lì, calda, liquida come miele. Eppure, al contrario di ciò che si era aspettato, il ramingo puntò gli occhi chiari nei suoi, e non li abbassò.

"Ora siete voi che date le cose per scontate. Cosa vi fa credere che anche io non stessi trovando la mia soddisfazione, e che i rumori provenienti dalla vostra tenda non mi siano stati invece di disturbo?" una chiara menzogna, che era certo l'elfo avrebbe intuito fin da subito, ma una che gli serviva per portare avanti quel gioco ed allontanare il pensiero dell'altro da quell'altra, diversa, domanda.

"Me lo dice il fatto che state cambiando discorso", rispose Elrohir con una risata, "E che ora siete arrossito. Ho chiesto perché mi fissavate, non cosa avete fatto ieri notte", incalzò, godendo del rosso che impietoso tingeva le gote del mortale.

"Non mi darete tregua fino a che non avrete la vostra risposta, vero? E immagino anche che sappiate riconoscere subito una menzogna", esclamò Amaras rassegnato, ma con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, "ebbene, vi fissavo perché mai prima d'oggi avevo incontrato un Elfo, e voi siete perfetto ed Immortale come immaginavo, eppure vedo bruciare in voi una passione che pensavo non appartenesse al vostro Popolo" Elrohir inclinò la testa, studiandolo dopo quella risposta che mai si sarebbe aspettato.

"Sono un Mezzoelfo", replicò poi, ancora fissandolo divertito, "non solo il sangue degli Immortali scorre nelle mie vene", offrì come spiegazione.

"E vostro padre è praticamente una leggenda tra di noi, padre anche di tutti i nostri Capitani, eppure nessuno ha mai fatto menzione del suo essere preda di passioni così... Mortali. Me le hanno quindi celate o siete voi a d essere diverso dal resto del vostro popolo?" Continuò sfrontato Amaras, senza esitare nel tirare in ballo il suo Signore, suo Padre.

Elrohir rise per un istante, immaginandosi l'impeccabile Elrond preda di ciò che gli stava passando per la testa e per il cuore, cercando di figurarsi come sarebbe stato in preda all'ira e alla disperazione, ma un nodo alla gola interruppe quei pensieri, la certezza che suo padre stava davvero provando ciò che provava lui, che se loro avevano perso una madre lui aveva invece perso l'Amore di tutta l'eternità, condannato a vagare da solo per secoli, magari millenni, prima di abbracciarla nuovamente. Suo Padre era in grado di affrontare tutto ciò, come era giusto per un Elfo, o Mezzelfo che fosse, come era giusto per chiunque avesse quell'eredità Immortale nelle vene, ma non lui. No, lui era sprofondato nella disperazione e da quella si era lasciato guidare, impulsivo ed irruento, disperato, affamato. Lui era una vergogna per la sua razza e per la sua famiglia. Era sbagliato, e continuava ad esserlo perché anche ora che si era fatto cosciente di tutto ciò, non riusciva a spegnere quelle fiamme che lo torturavano.

"Non volevo dire qualcosa che vi ferisse", azzardò, incerto, l'uomo dopo quei lunghi momenti di silenzio e solo allora Elrohir sembrò ricordarsi di lui.

"Come potrebbero mai le vostre stupide parole avere un qualche effetto su di me?" sorrise, ma questa volta l'ironia, il sottile sedurre, che aveva usato poco prima erano del tutto scomparsi, lasciando spazio solo all'amarezza, a quel nuovo disonore che si era caricato come un peso sulle spalle. Senza un'altra parola si voltò in avanti, gli occhi fissi sul fratello, ma presto anche quella vista gli fu insopportabile. Elladan, il suo magnifico fratello, identico a lui nell'aspetto e così diverso nell'anima, lui che non aveva deluso loro padre, il loro titolo, che non aveva infangato il sangue che gli correva nelle vene. Lui che meritava di essere un Immortale, che portava e conosceva la saggezza degli Elfi e non l'aveva persa neppure dopo quell'enorme dolore.

Scosse la testa, trattenendo quelle lacrime che per nessuna ragione avrebbe mai versato davanti ad un Ramingo, spronò il cavallo e partì al galoppo, lasciando tutti indietro, incurante di loro, deciso a mettere quanta più strada possibile tra se stesso e quel fratello così identico a lui, promemoria di ogni suo fallimento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qui col capitolo 5. Devo ammetterlo, io che di solito sposterei ogni mio lavoro direttamente nel cestino sono invece particolarmente soddisfatta di come questo è venuto fuori. Sarà che per una volta i personaggi hanno avuto pietà di me e si sono comportati come dovevano o che, grazie ad Amaras, che ancora sto studiando nei dettagli, mi son persa molto di più nelle descrizioni. Non ne ho idea, fatto sta che sono soddisfatta e spero caldamente che piaccia anche a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui a leggere :) 
> 
> Per l'occasione vi lascio anche due nuove immagini dei personaggi. 
> 
> Elrohir (o, come sempre, Elladan), nella nuova foto creata ieri notte: 
> 
> Ed un'altra immagine di Amaras...come potete immaginarlo verso la fine del capitolo:   
> (screencap non mia, l'ho trovata su Google)
> 
> Prima di andare avanti vorrei poi annoiarvi ancora qualche istante per ringraziare Raffa, che non perde occasione di minacciarmi per farmi scrivere, che sostiene la causa di Amaras e si diletta ad insultare Elrohir (che tanto se lo merita). E' il mio sostegno senza cui questa fic non andrebbe avanti. Vorrei poi ringraziare chiunque abbia letto fino ad ora, chiunque mi abbia lasciato, qui o altrove, commenti e feedback, invogliandomi a continuare. E quelle due persone, Ene e Vale, senza cui forse non sarei mai tornata a questi due personaggi.
> 
> Bene, ora che vi ho tediato con questo discorso degno della notte degli Oscar.. buona lettura! (e mi raccomando, se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!)

**5.**

Le prime luci grigie del crepuscolo videro Elrohir cavalcare ancora da solo, silenzioso su quel sottile manto di neve che aveva ricoperto tutto in pochi minuti, rendendo le montagne ancora più spoglie e desolate.

Si fermò di colpo, le redini tirate quasi con violenza, perdendo lo sguardo intorno a se. Era terminato il canyon e dopo quello si era lasciato alle spalle anche quell'infinita salita. Ora attorno a lui solo una vasta distesa pianeggiante, circondata da un lato da rocce aguzze, terreno brullo, avvolto dal manto nevoso. Un albero secco alla sua sinistra, che da anni ormai aveva ceduto alle intemperie, a quella fredda desolazione che riempiva l'anima, lasciando la vita scivolare via dalle proprie radici e, poco più in là, un laghetto, sormontato da quella che avrebbe dovuto essere un'imponente cascata ma che la Natura aveva invece ora forgiato in un capolavoro di ghiaccio, limpido e lucido come gelido cristallo.

Legò il cavallo e abbandonò la borsa davanti ad un anfratto che sapeva sarebbe stato un ottimo rifugio, uno che solo la notte prima aveva con cura cercato sulle carte. Notte da cui, in quel momento, sembrava essere trascorsa un'eternità.

Si incamminò a piedi.

Lo scricchiolare della neve sotto gli stivali era una sensazione quasi sconosciuta, così come il suo respiro che appena bollente lasciava le sue labbra si trasformava in una piccola e densa nube di condensa. Aveva attraversato le montagne, aveva conosciuto l'inverno, ma non poteva dire di aver trascorso molto tempo a camminare sulla neve, circondato dal silenzio.

Scalò le rocce accanto alla cascata di ghiaccio e, finalmente, si ritrovò in cima, nel punto più alto che potesse raggiungere, totalmente solo, senza nemmeno più il cavallo a fargli compagnia.

Abbassò lo sguardo sul sangue che gli bagnava le mani, i palmi tagliati dal freddo e dalle aguzze rocce ghiacciate di quella scalata. Eppure il dolore non riusciva a sentirlo, solo il calore del liquido rosso, subito spazzato via dal vento gelido.

Per qualche istante si perse ad osservare quel sangue, a studiarlo come se contenesse la risposta ai suoi tormenti, come se si aspettasse che davvero quella sostanza scarlatta che lasciava le sue ferite mutasse davanti ai suoi occhi, divenendo del nero del tradimento che da poche ore sentiva di aver compiuto verso tutto ciò che era, ciò che amava.

Si sforzò infine di chiudere gli occhi, abbassò i palmi, pulendoli sui pantaloni scuri e sorrise alla scossa di dolore che l'attraversò. Era così semplice e primitiva, insopportabile, per un istante, nella sua intensità, per poi trasformarsi solo in un fastidioso pulsare, promemoria dell'errore commesso. Avrebbe ardentemente desiderato che tutto il dolore fosse così: semplice, chiaro. Si sarebbe mille volte fatto trafiggere dalla spada del nemico pur di essere sollevato per un solo minuto dall'agonia che affliggeva la sua mente.

Chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi in quel calmo silenzio, e immaginò la strada per i Porti Grigi. Non l'aveva mai percorsa, non era mai servito, ma più volte l'aveva incrociata, incontrando talvolta gli elfi che vi vagavano in procinto di lasciare per sempre quelle Terre. Aveva avvertito in loro la speranza di ciò che avrebbero trovato oltre, in alcuni aveva visto un sottile velo di nostalgia nello sguardo, forse per chi stavano lasciando indietro per un lungo tempo.

Nove giorni.

Nove giorni erano trascorsi, sua madre doveva ormai aver terminato quel cammino. Non l'aveva vista partire, si era rinchiuso nella propria stanza, incapace di quel saluto, eppure qualcosa gli diceva che su quel sentiero i suoi occhi erano stati privi di nostalgia, carichi solo della speranza che Oltre il Mare il suo dolore sarebbe cessato.

Nove giorni e da quattro, ormai, Elrohir riusciva a trattenersi dal pensare di intraprendere quello stesso viaggio.

Nove giorni ed era riuscito a tradire il sangue immortale nelle sue vene, a voltare le spalle al proprio ruolo, ai propri doveri e, soprattutto, al proprio padre.

Nove giorni senza sua madre e già era riuscito a trasformarsi in quel figlio per cui lei avrebbe provato solo imbarazzo e vergogna.

Non riusciva neppure a dare un nome a tutte quelle sensazioni, così estranee alla sua mente, sconosciute fino ad allora, riusciva solo a sentirle salirgli lungo il petto, attorno alla gola, soffocandolo lentamente, respiro dopo respiro.

"Centosedici", voltò solo gli occhi nella direzione di quell'improvvisa voce, talmente familiare da non farlo neanche sobbalzare. Non aveva sentito Elladan arrivare, ma lo stato perfetto dei suoi indumenti gli diceva che al suo contrario non aveva scalato le rocce, ma aveva trovato un altro sentiero, più comodo.

"Non sono le parole che mi aspettavo di sentire", replicò pronto Elrohir, ancora senza guardarlo. Elladan non disse nulla, si avvicinò lentamente, sedendosi poi accanto a lui e solo in quel momento l'elfo si rese conto di essere in ginocchio nella neve da chissà quanto tempo.

"è il numero degli orchi e dei warg che ho ucciso da quando nostra madre è partita. Centosedici", ripeté, serio. Elrohir scosse la testa, lo sguardo perso oltre l'orizzonte. Non si era aspettato che suo fratello lo raggiungesse e, tantomeno, che fossero quelle le parole che gli avrebbe rivolto. Nel suo tono non vi erano rabbia o rancore, non vi era disgusto per ciò in cui suo fratello si era trasformato, e di ciò, in quel momento, Elrohir non riusciva ad afferrare la ragione.

"Non ci sono così tanti orchi attorno alle nostre terre", replicò però, quasi in automatico, le parole spontanee quando si trattava di rispondere al suo gemello.

"No, non ci sono", sospirò Elladan, quasi anche lui avesse quel peso sul petto che lo schiacciava al suolo, "Ho cavalcato, ho cercato in ogni più piccolo anfratto, dietro ogni roccia, sui sentieri più nascosti. Ho stanato i solitari e quelli diretti per ben altre strade. Ho fatto solo quello per una settimana mentre tu eri nascosto, isolato dal mondo, e ho ucciso ogni creatura che ha incrociato il mio cammino nel più brutale dei modi. Ho bruciato dei corpi, altri li ho smembrati, altri li ho lasciati lì, squarciati, in pasto agli animali", raccontò senza mai portare lo sguardo sul fratello. Elrohir ascoltò in silenzio, poi raccolse un sasso e lo scagliò contro la parete rocciosa davanti a loro.

"Stai cercando di dirmi che tu sei stato utile alla nostra gente mentre io sono stato un codardo?", chiese con un mezzo sorriso, ironico, quel tono l'unica cosa che potesse in qualche modo celare il vuoto che sentiva, ma si bloccò quando il fratello scosse lievemente la testa.

"No, sto dicendo che la mia strada per affrontare il dolore è stata il massacro, l'ira, il sangue. Che ho combattuto fino a che il sudore mi ha impregnato i vestiti e il dolore alle braccia mi ha impedito perfino di pensare, che ho compiuto atti che neppure quelle creature meriterebbero in quel contesto. Questo è stato il mio modo di elaborare la partenza di nostra madre, la morte. Tu, invece…"

"Io cosa, invece?" Elrohir alzò la voce, ma non perse quel sorriso tirato, "io invece non ho elaborato? Io sto negando? Perché posso assicurarti che è piuttosto chiaro cosa…"

"Tu invece non sei come me!" lo interruppe il fratello a voce alta, con uno sguardo severo che subito lo mise a tacere, "Tu sei quello che pianifica, Roh. Tu sei quello che studia una mappa per ore, che non affronta nulla senza una strategia. Avrei dovuto capirlo fin da subito che non saresti stato in grado di affrontare qualcosa di così grande senza avere un piano. Perdonami per ciò che ti ho detto prima, non è pazzia quella che ti affligge"

"Ah no?" chiese Elrohir, sempre lo stesso sorriso ormai ghiacciato sul suo volto, ma gli occhi ora lucidi di quelle lacrime che da giorni ormai si impediva di versare, "è solo tradimento, allora? è solo non essere all'altezza?" chiese di colpo disperato, come se solo suo fratello avesse tutte le risposte, se solo lui potesse alleviargli il dolore. Elladan scosse la testa, lentamente, pensieroso.

"Non hai tradito nulla, Elrohir. Sei semplicemente stato te stesso, nel modo più incredibile che avrei mai immaginato. Hai cercato il problema che ci aveva portato qui, l'attacco a nostra madre, e hai studiato un modo per risolverlo", Elrohir rise, quasi isterico a quelle parole.

"Ho costretto entrambi ad abbandonare l'esercito di nostro padre, il posto che ci avrebbe portato al comando. Ho attraversato le montagne e sorriso a chi ancora non so perdonare, il tutto per tentare qualcosa di impossibile, per cercare di modificare il pensiero di un intero popolo! Se solo lo sapessero si potrebbe probabilmente scatenare una guerra! è questo ciò che pensi io sia?" con uno scatto Elladan gli fu di colpo davanti, le ginocchia a bloccare le sue, le mani strette attorno ai suoi polsi.

"Guardami negli occhi", gli intimò, aspettando poi che il fratello, di puro istinto, ubbidisse, "Nessuno è stato ferito, nessuno è neppure a conoscenza del tuo perverso piano e non ne nascerà una guerra. Tutto ciò che è accaduto è stato solo nella tua mente!"

"Ho tradito il nostro sangue!" urlò Elrohir, divincolandosi per liberarsi i polsi, ma Elladan lo trattenne.

"Come!" non era una domanda, era un dato di fatto, il non vedere come fosse possibile se non nella sua testa, "Agli occhi di tutti loro sei solamente un valoroso elfo che dopo la perdita subita ha deciso di unirsi a loro per sconfiggerne la causa. Nessuno è stato ferito dal tuo astio, se non un giovane uomo troppo avventato. Non hai fatto nulla, hai solo avuto un'idea sbagliata, perversa, ma è solo nella tua testa, Roh! è solamente un altro modo per torturarti, per distruggerti!" a quelle parole Elrohir si lasciò andare in avanti, poggiando la fronte contro la spalla del fratello, esausto.

"Nostro padre. Ho voltato le spalle a nostro padre…" sussurrò disperato, ed Elladan gli lasciò un polso per sollevargli il viso con due dita e tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. Non tollerava di essere silenzioso spettatore di ciò che vi leggeva, di vedere tanto tormento in quello sguardo che da sempre era suo pari, suo sostegno, suo complice.

"Saresti potuto diventare il suo miglior stratega, o il comandante del suo esercito, ma in nessun modo avresti potuto lenire le ferite della sua anima, come nulla può lenire le tue. Sta soffrendo la perdita di un Amante, non c'è nulla che possa aiutarlo se non il tempo. Ai suoi occhi hai solo seguito la strada del tuo cuore, non hai fatto nulla che possa in qualche modo averlo ferito."

"La strada del mio cuore è stata quella di seguire passioni ed ire Mortali, di perdermi in sentimenti oscuri, sconosciuti alla nostra razza. Ho tradito il mio sangue Immortale"

"Come, Elrohir? Ancora il tuo cammino è quello degli Immortali, non hai scelto di lasciarlo, e quello che provi non è tradimento, è dolore, sconfitta, disperazione. Pensi forse che non siano gli stessi sentimenti a riempirmi il cuore? Pensi forse che non abbia guardato anche io in faccia l'oscurità, che non mi faccia paura il me stesso che ho visto mentre macellavo quelle creature? Sono terrorizzato, Roh, distrutto! Ma so che ciò non significa aver tradito niente o nessuno!"

A quelle parole Elrohir rimase in silenzio, a fissare il fratello, incapace di parlare o respirare. Non sapeva neppure cosa stesse provando, oltre all'onnipresente disperazione. Una specie di vuoto, forse, smarrimento. La dura realizzazione di quanto il suo solido fratello stesse in realtà soffrendo. Quanto lui, forse, addirittura, più di lui, chiuso in quel suo silenzio, celato ad ogni consolazione.

"Cosa devo fare, El? Non so più cosa devo fare", mormorò privo di qualsiasi imbarazzo. Non c'era nulla che non avrebbe confessato al fratello, nessun lato vulnerabile che gli avrebbe mai nascosto, perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato quello a cambiare l'opinione che Elladan aveva su di lui.

"Esattamente ciò che avevi pensato, Roh. Resteremo qui e conoscerai gli Uomini, conoscerai i Dùnedain e il loro valore, il loro Cuore, così come imparerai a vedere ogni loro debolezza. Imparerai a combattere al loro fianco , a supplire l'Eternità di cui loro mancano e a lasciarti andare ad un po' di quella fragile mortalità che invece li contraddistingue. Li amerai, li odierai, li stimerai e li disprezzerai e alla fine ne uscirai con le risposte che ti servono a quietare il tuo animo", ma Elrohir scosse la testa, ancora disperato, aggrappandosi più forte alle spalle del fratello, in quel momento suo unico sostegno.

"Come faccio…come faccio a sapere che è ciò che mi porterà pace, se fino ad ora non ho saputo interpretare nulla, nessun pensiero, nessun sentimento.." chiese, conscio di star supplicando per una risposta, per qualsiasi cosa potesse fargli provare anche solo un fiato un di sicurezza.

"Oh, mio dolcissimo Roh", iniziò Elladan, accarezzandogli dolcemente le guance, spostandosi a giocare teneramente coi capelli che gli incorniciavano il viso, "come ho fatto ad ignorare tutta questa disperazione", un lampo di angoscia e dolore gli attraversò lo sguardo, gli premette sulla gola, ma entrambi lo ignorarono, Elrohir sforzandosi di non vederlo e lui incapace di affrontarlo. Per un secondo Elladan poggiò castamente le labbra a quelle del compagno, poi si staccò, tornando a guardarlo serio, "Non lo sai, non lo puoi sapere, ma se conosco il tuo animo come penso, ti chiedo solo di fidarti di me, perché non ho dubbi che questo sia il cammino che ti porterà a risplendere ancora" Elrohir annuì ancora una volta, solenne, rispondendo più alla richiesta di fiducia che di convinzione a ciò che gli era stato detto, ma di colpo la tensione, il dolore, di quella giornata sembrò cadergli addosso, impossibile da affrontare. Si gettò nuovamente tra le braccia del fratello, il volto premuto con forza contro il pesante mantello che odorava di umido e di quel sapore magico che solo il vento freddo sa lasciare.

"Vorrei solo che nostra madre fosse qui ora, per stringermi come quando ero fanciullo", sussurrò, lasciando libere quelle lacrime silenziose che gli rigavano le guance.

Elladan lo strinse con forza, una mano tra i capelli, incurante della neve ormai sciolta che aveva impregnato le loro ginocchia di acqua ghiacciata, del vento che li sferzava impietosi e dolcemente gli baciò la testa, "anche io, Roh, anche io. Darei qualsiasi cosa" mormorò, talmente piano che non fu neppure certo che i sottili sensi del fratello fossero abbastanza per udirlo.

*

Non trascorse molto, da quando i due elfi erano scesi da quel picco, prima che la notte cogliesse la montagna nella sua fredda immobilità, calando in fretta ed avvolgendola di oscurità, come un pesante mantello posato su l'unica lanterna che avrebbe potuto rischiarare la Terra.

Il cielo era cupo, carico di gonfie nubi grigie, placide in attesa che qualcosa le spingesse ad aprirsi e far cadere quei cristalli bianchi che lentamente avrebbero celato la terra sotto morbide curve.

Molto più in basso ugualmente placide erano le quattro figure, accampate all'interno di quell'anfratto che costituiva quasi una caverna.

Per anni i Raminghi del Nord avevano usato quelle rocce come rifugio, riparo così noto da lasciarne memoria sulle mappe, e tutto lì dentro sembrava portarne le tracce.

La roccia chiara delle pareti era coperta di segni. Qualcuno indecifrabili a chiunque se non a chi li aveva lasciati, magari secoli prima. Altri chiari messaggi di guerra, mappe, numeri dei nemici - o amici forse - caduti. Ed infine c'erano quegli altri, quelli che irrimediabilmente attiravano gli sguardi di chiunque entrasse lì dentro: i messaggi personali, frammenti d'anima lasciati lì da guerrieri che decenni prima avevano calpestato quel suolo. Nomi di dame abbandonate lontane in attesa del loro ritorno, versi di poemi, talvolta sconosciuti. Desideri e paure. Era tutto lì, inciso nella roccia immortale come parole scritte nel più fedele dei libri.

Anche il pavimento portava le tracce di tutti coloro che avevano trascorso lì qualche tempo, totalmente nero, prova dei frequenti fuochi accesi per proteggersi dal freddo delle montagne, anno dopo anno.

Non diverse da tutti gli altri che lì avevano soggiornato erano le quattro figure nascoste lì dentro, a terra, in quel misero riparo dalle intemperie. Poco importava che due di loro fossero Immortali. Lassù, sperduti in quel nero senza luna, frustati dal vento gelido, lontano da tutto ciò fosse caro, tutte le creature divenivano uguali. Infreddolite. Smarrite. Sole.

Solo Elrohir stava all'imboccatura dell'anfratto, rilassato come se quell'oscurità altro non fosse stata che un'amante silenziosa, pronto ad avvolgerlo nel suo sicuro e misterioso abbraccio.

Eppure anche lì, perso nella soffice carezza della notte, poteva avvertire suo fratello dietro di lui, abbandonato al riposo, immobile sotto al pesante mantello. Poco più in la vi era Garahir, che solo nel sonno pareva perdere quel suo giovanile impeto, steso così vicino alle braci che quasi era un miracolo che la pesante coperta che lo ricopriva non avesse ancora preso fuoco.

Ed infine c'era lui, Amaras, ben lontano dal riposo, chiaro per i sensi di Elrohir. Riusciva ad avvertirlo lì seduto, in silenzio, teso come la corda di un'arpa, pronto a vibrare o spezzarsi e, ad essere sincero, poteva sentirlo anche tremare di tensione, una piccola scossa lungo i muscoli che lo portava a cambiare respiro per un istante, abbastanza per le fini orecchie dell'elfo per coglierlo, ogni volta che faceva per alzarsi, indubbiamente per andare a prendere posto vicino all'unica altra creatura ancora sveglia. Ma ogni volta rinunciava, lasciandosi ricadere sul cumulo di coperte e vestiti che sarebbe stato il suo giaciglio per la notte.

Elrohir lasciò che i momenti scorressero tranquilli, l'uno dopo l'altro, pigri come le nubi che ancora trattenevano il loro freddo dono e solo dopo molto tempo, mosso a pietà, parlò.

"Dov'è finita l'irritante sfacciataggine di questa mattina?" chiese in un soffio, sicuro che il giovane uomo lo stesse ascoltando con così tanta attenzione che avrebbe udito lo stesso.

Eppure, al contrario di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, quello non rispose subito, con l'avidità di un fanciullo invitato ad assaggiare dei dolci. Finì invece di riordinare le armi che aveva di fronte a se, le mise al sicuro al loro posto e solo allora raggiunse pigramente Elrohir, sedendogli accanto.

"Allora, avete trovato ciò che cercavate?" domandò e subito gli occhi grigi dell'elfo furono su di lui, più gelidi del vento che soffiava a pochi passi.

"Non vi era nulla che cercassi", troncò secco, ma l'uomo non colse la chiusura.

"Andiamo, siete partito al galoppo come se tutti i vostri incubi vi stessero inseguendo. O il vostro passato…" lo sguardo grigio si fece ancora più duro, gli occhi ora socchiusi in una fessura minacciosa.

"Non parlare di qualcosa che non sai, ragazzino!" sibilò l'elfo in una minaccia letale, furibondo, incurante dell'etichetta e della reverenza che sarebbe stata dovuta a quell'Uomo appena conosciuto. Eppure l'altro non sembrò ancora scoraggiarsi.

"Vi ho confessato di non aver mai incontrato un Immortale, pensate davvero che non mi sia informato su cosa sia successo per portarvi alla decisione di trascorrere del tempo su queste montagne? So cosa è accaduto a vostra madre, e me ne rincresce. Vorrei avere le parole per esprimere il mio…" ma non finì mai la frase, perché con uno scatto Elrohir gli fu sopra, una mano intorno alla gola. Sentiva il sangue corrergli nelle vene, veloce, pompato da quel cuore che batteva furioso. Non poteva tollerare quelle parole da un Mortale, essere paragonato a lui in quel dolore così profondo. Eppure non era quello a portarlo a quell'ira travolgente, no, era piuttosto il sentirsi intimamente simile a quel guerriero perfino troppo giovane per essere considerato tale.

"No! Non sai niente! Sei solo un moccioso ficcanaso che ha spiato per scoprire qualcosa di troppo più grande di lui!" gli sibilò ancora con rabbia, a pochi centimetri dal volto, lasciando però la presa subito dopo. Non poteva aggredirlo, non fisicamente, non quando era lui stesso la causa dell'astio che provava e non il giovane.

Amaras non si scompose a quella reazione. Non era servito molto tempo per intuire la fisicità e l'irruenza dell'elfo. Semplicemente lo spinse via da sopra di lui, rimettendosi seduto. Lo scrutò per qualche istante, cercando di capire cosa stesse pensando, cosa stesse provando per arrivare ad una reazione simile, ma non trovò nessun indizio in quei freddi occhi grigi.

"Sapete, sarebbe bastato un semplice 'non voglio parlarne' anziché tutto quest'astio", commentò allora, quasi scherzando come niente fosse accaduto. Non aveva intenzione di continuare una battaglia in cui entrambi ne sarebbero usciti perdenti.

Elrohir lo fissò con le labbra socchiuse, già pronte in quella risposta dura che immaginava di dovergli dare, ma non si lasciò sfuggire neppure un rumore. Era confuso, disarmato da quella strana innocenza che il Mortale sembrava trasudare. Aveva pronunciato parole d'affronto eppure non sembrava cercare uno scontro. Aveva reagito alla sua risposta casualmente, come un vecchio amico, abituato a certe reazioni, pronto a sminuirle e soprassedere. Doveva ammettere di non aver una profonda conoscenza dell'animo degli Uomini, se non come guerrieri, ma per la prima volta si sentiva davvero confuso.

"Cosa volete?" chiese, lasciando trapelare nel tono della voce ciò che stava provando, "Insistete per avere risposte che sapete non vi darò e poi, subito dopo, deridete la mia rabbia", non vi era astio, in quel momento, nel suo tono che tradiva però un velo di curiosità.

Amaras scosse la testa, sorridendo rilassato come se in alcun modo le parole severe ed irritate dell'altro potessero turbarlo.

"Non voglio niente, siete voi che insistete a pensare questo! Come vi ho detto non ho mai conosciuto un elfo di persona, e i racconti mai mi hanno preparato a…voi. Vostro fratello, si, lui è ciò che mi aspettavo di incontrare, ma voi…non posso trattenere la mia curiosità", Elrohir scosse la testa a quelle parole, in verità divertito.

"è la seconda volta oggi che mi accusate di essere sbagliato per un elfo..", replicò interrompendolo e subito Amaras aprì di più gli occhi. Non aveva mai visto la cosa sotto quella prospettiva, immaginato che le sue parole potessero suonare in qualche modo offensive. Vedeva fuoco in Elrohir, passione e istinto, forza, tutte caratteristiche cha avrebbe considerato pregi nella sua razza e che in quella creatura erano mille volte amplificati, rendendolo maestoso ai suoi occhi, affascinante.

"No!" si difese subito con sdegno all'idea che l'altro potesse pensare qualcosa di simile, "è solo che voi posso provare ad avvicinarvi, a comprendere una minima parte di ciò che vi fa funzionare. Se guardo vostro fratello vedo fredda eternità, mentre con voi è diverso, è come se il vostro animo potesse parlare anche a chi, come me, neppure lontanamente può pensare di avvicinarsi a voi", Elrohir rise a quelle parole, all'idea che suo fratello potesse essere riassunto in quei due termini che lui mai avrebbe utilizzato. Se lui era passione, confusione e curiosità Elladan bruciava allora di impeto e rabbia, di lussuria ed amore. Entrambi erano due fiamme, fuoco fatto per bruciare alto, per fomentarsi quando si univano o, semplicemente, erano vicini. No, mai avrebbe usato il ghiaccio per definire suo fratello. Eppure poteva in qualche modo immaginare che gli occhi stolti di un mortale solo quello potessero cogliere nella sua apparentemente distaccata calma.

"Dunque la vostra follia risiede solo nel pensare di potermi in qualche modo leggere…" cominciò a ribattere, ma il ramingo subito lo interruppe.

"Devo forse farvi arrabbiare ancora perché perdiate tutta questa formalità? Come avete detto voi stesso, non sono altro che un giovane Mortale e su queste vette vostro allievo, in fondo", domandò in una chiara richiesta. Era cresciuto tra i raminghi, popolo non certo noto per la sua gentilezza e formalità. Non era rozzo e ruvido come molti degli anziani che aveva conosciuto, ma quell'etichetta, quella fredda educazione, non era qualcosa che gli appartenesse, così come qualcosa gli diceva che, nonostante il suo sangue, nonostante la sua educazione, anche all'elfo certe etichette dovessero andare troppo strette.

"Come desideri allora, Amaras", lo accontentò subito Elrohir, lasciandosi sfuggire quel nome dalle labbra come il più peccaminoso dei suoni, sentendo le lettere scivolare languide sulla lingua, solleticarlo. L'uomo sussultò e la creatura Eterna dovette impegnarsi a non sorridere, "Ma ora dimmi qualcosa di te. Sei così interessato a scoprire i miei intimi segreti solo guardandomi, eppure di te non so che il nome. Il tuo volto è giovane, ma non così tanto da non aver mai cavalcato accanto al resto del tuo popolo. Cosa è che celi?"

Amaras scosse la testa, quasi incantato da quel tono e da quelle parole. Non vi era nulla di misterioso in lui. Non aveva mai viaggiato, non si era mai separato dalla sua gente, per tutta la vita si era addestrato all'arte del combattimento, senza mai però mettere a frutto quelle conoscenze e, nonostante i suoi trent'anni, per tutti altro non era che un bambino. Nessuno di neppure così vagamente interessante da sprecare fiato nel chiedergli qualcosa. Eppure, realizzava in quel momento, per Elrohir era uno sconosciuto, qualcuno, a suo modo, di misterioso. Con Elrohir avrebbe potuto essere chiunque volesse o, ancora meglio, avrebbe potuto essere chi si sentiva dentro ma non poteva mostrare a nessuno.

"Non celo nulla", iniziò, lo sguardo perso nell'oscurità davanti a loro, gli occhi qualcosa di superfluo in quel momento, "mio padre era il braccio destro del Capitano, il suo migliore amico. Morì che ero poco più che un fanciullo, attaccato dagli orchi e mia madre, anche lei guerriera, fu gravemente ferita per proteggere lui e Arahad. Non si riprese mai e il Capitano fece in modo che il mio unico compito, il mio impegno, fosse prendermi cura di lei. Non c'è mai mancato nulla, e non ho mai dovuto fare nulla se non aiutare mia madre e addestrarmi alla guerra, ma solo quando è morta l'anno scorso ho potuto unirmi al mio esercito" concluse, guardando a terra. Subito avvertì la tensione dell'Elfo accanto a se, il respiro appena più rapido eppure chiaro anche alle sue mortali orecchie, e di colpo ricordò perché era lì, cosa stesse affrontando, "non fraintendetemi!" si affrettò a riprendere, "ogni minuto speso con lei è stato preziosissimo, e non passa giorno che il mio cuore non torni al suo dolce abbraccio, alla sua risata, ma non sono nato e tantomeno sono stato cresciuto per occuparmi del focolare, sono un ramingo..."

Elrohir lo interruppe con un lieve scuotere del capo, sforzandosi di destarsi dai pensieri oscuri che minacciavano di prendere ancora il sopravvento, dal dolore che provava al petto.

"Il tuo desiderio non è una colpa", gli chiarì subito, preoccupato di mostrargli come le sue parole non potessero in qualche modo offenderlo. O ferirlo, "non deve essere stato facile per te crescere con il cuore di un guerriero e le mansioni di una dama, nessuno potrebbe mai accusarti di aver mancato di rispetto a tua madre per aver bramato di accontentare il tuo animo, Ma ora hai tanti decenni di fronte a te per mostrare il tuo valore" lo consolò, quasi potesse lui concedergli il perdono che, magari inconsciamente, il giovane uomo cercava, palese il suo bisogno in quella rapida correzione. Solo in quel momento però si rese conto che lo sguardo dell'altro si era fissato sulle sue labbra, guardandolo parlare quasi ipnotizzato. Divertito Elrohir tacque di colpo, osservando la reazione del giovane ramingo quando si rese conto di essere osservato, molti secondi dopo.

"Io…scusate, non era mia intenzione…" borbottò imbarazzato. Non lo era stata realmente, non che non trovasse l'elfo di una bellezza indescrivibile, e fin dal primo momento non avrebbe rifiutato di giacere con lui, ma di certo non era sua consuetudine guardare in quel modo chiunque considerasse attraente. A portarlo sulla strada di quella lussuriosa distrazione era stato il tono quasi solenne e il modo in cui, mentre parlava, Elrohir si era distrattamente inumidito le labbra. La lingua bagnata a percorrere la bocca carnosa era ciò che per un attimo aveva annullato qualsiasi autocontrollo l'uomo potesse avere, sospingendo la sua mente in un'unica direzione.

"Sei arrossito", constatò Elrohir, celando dalla propria voce il divertimento che stava provando per quella situazione. Era abituato al desiderio che gli Uomini provavano nei suoi confronti, così come a quello degli appartenenti alla sua stessa razza. Ogni singolo elfo era affascinante, composto di Luce quanto di sensualità, quella sensualità data dal mistero dell'eterno, dai gesti garbati, dalle fattezze delicate abbinate ai modi dei guerrieri, ma gli era stato detto, in passato, che c'era qualcosa in lui che lo rendeva ancor più desiderabile, un atteggiamento, la linea del profilo come disegnata da un artista, che lo rendevano all'apparenza un desiderio ancor più peccaminoso. Poco contava che colui che glielo aveva detto stesse allora giacendo nel suo letto.

"Perdonatemi, davvero è che…" tentò ancora di giustificarsi, ma di colpo sembrò come se ogni parola lo portasse un po' di più verso l'abisso, come se ogni sguardo, anziché farlo tornare in se, fomentasse quella fiamma che neppure aveva realizzato si fosse accesa, "davvero, non so cosa mi prenda. Questi pensieri mi sono balenati per la testa e.." confessò, bloccandosi però di colpo quando vide l'elfo sorridere.

"Pensieri? O forse ricordi di ciò che hai udito ieri notte? Fantasie, magari…" lo provocò Elrohir, leccandosi le labbra questa volta volutamente, lento e sensuale. Sapeva essere sbagliato, che non era il momento di giocare, ma quell'improvviso imbarazzo sul volto dell'uomo era troppo prezioso per essere lasciato andare. Non vi erano più molte occasioni in cui riuscisse a vedere quel sentimento.

"Ieri notte. Era con vostro fratello che giacevate?" chiese però l'altro, sorprendendolo, in tono spavaldo. Curiosità, una domanda, di colpo privo di quella nota di incertezza che aveva usato poco prima.

"Si", rispose subito Elrohir, senza lasciar passare neppure un istante, sicuro, secco, come ad avvertire che nessuno avrebbe potuto mettere in discussione quella loro scelta. No, era già stato fatto in passato, da chi per loro contava davvero, e di certo non l'avrebbe più accettato da nessuno, sicuramente non da un ragazzino, "puoi scappare ora, scandalizzarti come usa tra la tua gente, disprezzarmi magari. Tanto non capiresti se provassi a spiegarti", gli suggerì ironico. Non avrebbe neppure tentato di spiegare, non era affar suo l'opinione di uno stolto Mortale.

"Perché dovrei farlo?" sussurrò però quello, "due creature identiche e perfette, fatte di Luce e Tempo, due Stelle, che uniscono i loro corpi in una danza sensuale. Voi e vostro fratello comunicate su così tanti piani diversi, siete uniti nello spirito, in una fusione talmente intima che non sono ancora state create parole per descriverla.."

"Eppure lo stesso sangue ci scorre nelle vene, la nostra unione dovrebbe essere un'aberrazione agli occhi di un mortale", lo interruppe Elrohir, di colpo intrigato da quelle parole che mai si sarebbe aspettato.

"Vi sono molte cose che non riusciamo a capire degli elfi, delle vostre usanze e tradizioni, ma come potrei essere così cieco da non comprendere questa?"

"Un'usanza? Qui parliamo di unione fisica, non di usanza! Parliamo di due corpi persi nella lussuria. Parliamo di sudore, di saliva, di suppliche, niente da confondere con qualsiasi cosa si tramandi tra la mia gente!"

"Eppure mi è parso di capire che parliamo anche di un'unione ben più profonda, tra voi due…" ma a quelle parole Elrohir scoppiò a ridere. Una risata sonora, non trattenuta. Liberatoria, come se ad ogni singulto un po' dei sentimenti negativi di quella giornata scivolassero via da lui. Isterica, incapace di essere fermata.

"Oh, ragazzino", mormorò quasi tra se e se, con il riso ancora sulle labbra, "tira giù gli elfi dal piedistallo su cui li hai riposti! Non nego l'unione assoluta che c'è tra me ed Elladan, non nego che la mia anima sia la sua e che la sua mi appartenga, ma ciò a cui hai assistito ieri notte? Lussuria. Pura lussuria, il bisogno fisico di sfogare la tensione del mio corpo, di sentire il suo sotto al mio, dentro al mio, di bere del suo piacere, di raggiungere l'estasi e prolungarla fino a che non avesse spazzato via tutto. Era una fame che solo la sua carne poteva placare e…" ma si bloccò di colpo, inclinando appena la testa, ancora divertito, "le tue pupille sono dilatate, il tuo respiro e il tuo cuore corrono come impazziti. è forse desiderio?" chiese per pura provocazione, già certo della risposta.

Amaras neppure arrossì, perso in quelle parole, nelle immagini che gli avevano portato alla mente. Non era nuovo all'unione fisica, neppure a quella con un altro guerriero, ma era sempre stato un gesto quasi meccanico, incontri rapidi, fugaci, sfregamenti, carezze, atti a portare al compimento di quella passione e conclusi subito dopo. Niente di simile alla lussuria di cui parlava l'elfo.

"è questa la carnalità per voi elfi?" chiese d'impeto, strappando una nuova risata ad Elrohir.

"Ooh, qui vedo traccia di altre leggende su nostro conto. Noi, esseri lascivi, licenziosi, bramanti di un corpo caldo… non è così, Amaras?" ancora quel nome, pronunciato di nuovo come un peccato, e il ramingo rabbrividì inconsciamente, poi, non appena riacquisì le proprie facoltà mentali, annuì, "voi Uomini siete creature effimere, facili a perdervi nel desiderio, di qualsiasi tipo esso sia", prese allora a spiegare Elrohir. Se il suo ruolo per quel ramingo era in qualche modo di maestro, tanto valeva che iniziasse fin da subito a spiegargli ciò che davvero gli sarebbe stato utile, "voi bramate ciò che non possedete, e quando lo ottenete ne volete di più. Voi accogliete qualcuno tra le vostre cosce e quando il piacere è saziato state già pensando a come procurarvene altro. Questa è la ragione per cui l'unione fisica è per voi un tale scandalo. È una distrazione, una debolezza. Ma non per la mia razza. Per noi è semplicemente un atto dettato dalla Natura, un piacere quale quello del vento sul viso o dell'acqua di una cascata per le membra affaticate. Per noi è l'unione di due corpi che porta all'appagamento del corpo e solo talvolta di due spiriti…" ma si interruppe, abbassando lo sguardo sul ventre del ramingo, come immaginava i pantaloni in cuoio tesi nel rendere palese ciò che quei discorsi avevano fatto al suo corpo.

Amaras aveva perfino smesso di udire le parole, semplicemente perso nel tono caldo dell'elfo, nelle parole sensuali che suggerivano immagini di languidi baci, di labbra che correvano sulle più intime parti, di dita prive di ogni vergogna. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria virilità gonfia poi, leccandosi le labbra, tornò a fissare l'elfo davanti a lui, ma questo scosse la testa con un sorriso.

"Oh no, non sperarci. Nulla di ciò che stai immaginando ti verrà dato da me questa notte. Torna al tuo giaciglio e lascia che sia la tua mano a darti ciò che cerchi, sfoga la tua tensione, perché è su tutt'altro che domani voglio la tua mente", quasi un ordine, serio nonostante il sorriso, e per un attimo Elrohir poté vedere un lampo d'ira sul volto del ramingo, che tuttavia si trasformò subito in delusione.

Senza una sola parola Amaras si alzò, totalmente incurante dell'osceno rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe che, in quella posizione, rimaneva all'altezza delle labbra dell'altro.

"Buona notte, allora", pronunciò infine, con lo stesso tono cordiale che aveva usato tutto il giorno, eppure ad Elrohir non sfuggì il lievissimo tremito nella sua voce.

Si voltò, raggiungendo il proprio giaciglio in pochi passi, ma quando vi fu davanti restò immobile a fissarlo. Sapeva che era la cosa giusta, quella razionale. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai neppure dovuto avvicinarsi a certi argomenti con quell'elfo, con quella creatura a lui sconosciuta in ogni aspetto, ma ciò non cambiava che, nonostante ai suoi occhi fosse probabilmente solo un fanciullo, ai propri, a quelli del suo popolo, non lo era da tempo. Era un uomo, un guerriero, un ramingo, e non si sarebbe lasciato usare in quel modo.

Tornò indietro, percorrendo lo spazio che di nuovo lo divideva dall'elfo in due grandi falcate, gli arrivò alle spalle e, in uno scatto, lo afferrò per i lunghi capelli scuri e gli tirò la testa all'indietro. Non gli lasciò alcun tempo per reagire, subito gli si chinò sopra e lo baciò con forza, premendo le labbra contro le sue al contrario, nella posizione più strana per un bacio che mai avrebbe immaginato.

Elrohir non si scompose a quel gesto inatteso, nonostante non provasse altro che stupore. Non era una meraviglia che il ramingo lo desiderasse, certo, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che scegliesse di prenderlo nonostante il suo rifiuto. Tuttavia non si lasciò confondere, subito socchiuse le labbra e con la lingua prese il controllo, insinuandosi nella bocca dell'altro, esplorandola da quella strana prospettiva che raramente gli era capitata, molti secoli prima. Lo baciò, senza più farsi baciare, prese da lui tutto ciò che poteva, una mano di colpo alzata, piegata per afferrare i capelli spettinati del ramingo, a tenerlo fermo mentre lasciava che quel bacio diventasse sempre più intimo ed affamato. Poi, di colpo, usò la presa tra quelle ciocche per tirarlo via da se.

Amaras non disse nulla quando fu allontanato, conscio che quel gioco non era mai stato davvero il suo. Ubbidì all'ordine impartito dalla spinta, rialzandosi. Sentiva il cuore battergli in gola e la testa leggera, neppure lui sapeva se per il bacio o la posizione. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma, invece, scelse di leccarsi le labbra, sentendole sensibili perfino sotto al proprio tocco, ancora bagnate, coperte del sapore di Elrohir. Si voltò senza una parola, finalmente pronto a tornare al suo letto improvvisato e, come ormai era palese per entrambi, lasciare che il proprio pugno lo portasse al piacere, privo di qualsiasi imbarazzo per il gesto che avrebbe compiuto, per i sospiri che il Mezzelfo avrebbe senza dubbio udito.

Ma prima che potesse allontanarsi Elrohir gli afferrò con vigore il polso, stringendo abbastanza forte che il giorno dopo il ramingo ne avrebbe portato i segni.

"Provaci un'altra volta", intimò l'elfo senza neppure voltarsi a guardarlo, "e te ne farò pentire così amaramente che per il resto dei tuoi giorni cadrai in ginocchio, supplicando pietà, alla sola menzione del mio nome", minacciò freddo, crudele, in quel tono che riservava solamente ai più infimi nemici, godendosi soddisfatto il brivido di colpo non piacevole che attraversò il corpo dell'Uomo.

Eppure quello non disse nulla, neppure annuì, semplicemente strattonò via il polso con forza e tornò a camminare verso il proprio letto.

Senza vedere il sorriso sulle labbra di Elrohir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, c'è voluta una vita per questo aggiornamento, ma la vita non ha collaborato e, di conseguenza, neppure i personaggi ;) Però, per farmi perdonare, è decisamente più lungo del solito!
> 
> Le frasi in elfico in questo capitolo sono copiate da un frasario, sto studiando il Sindarin ma quando sono state scritte quelle non ero ancora in grado...quindi...se son sbagliate non è colpa mia per stavolta ;)
> 
> Non ho molto altro da dire, solo abbiate fede, prossimo capitolo le cose dovrebbero scaldarsi e movimentarsi parecchio ;)

**6.**

L'alba colse i quattro già in viaggio, silenziosi nel torpore mattutino, abbattuti dal troppo poco riposo.

La montagna riprese lentamente le attività di ogni giorno, le nubi ormai diradate avevano lasciato il posto ad un pallido sole, troppo freddo perché i suoi raggi sciogliessero la spessa coltre di neve che era scesa nella notte, ma abbastanza perché il monte si popolasse di nuovo dei piccoli animali in cerca di cibo, disturbati solo dal rumore delle piccole slavine che cadevano dai picchi più aguzzi. I bassi cespugli non erano ormai totalmente celati, diventati niente più che soffici curve. Perfino gli sporadici alberi, ormai secchi, sembravano aver preso vita sotto il candore della neve.

Eppure i quattro viaggiatori non sembravano inclini ad apprezzare quel dono della Natura. Il passo dei pesanti cavalli affondava senza via di scampo, così come quello dei raminghi, costretti a percorrere quel cammino sprofondati fino al ginocchio, con immenso sforzo. Solo i due elfi procedevano più agevolmente, ma anche loro, seppur impercettibilmente agli occhi dei mortali, avevano perso buona parte della loro agilità, il loro peso aumentato dai bagagli e delle provviste di tutti, caricate sulle loro spalle per alleggerire la già consistente naturale zavorra degli altri.

Continuarono per alcune ore, gli animi di ognuno appesantiti quanto i loro passi nella lenta impotenza di quella situazione. Erano liberi, su uno sterminato altipiano, eppure ognuno di loro si sentiva in trappola. Impossibile correre, impossibile distanziarsi dagli altri e, al contempo, impossibile anche solo intavolare un discorso per tenere le menti distratte. Vi erano solo freddo e fatica e il restare soli coi propri animi.

Amaras proseguì in silenzio passo dopo passo, sforzandosi di pensare solamente al fatto che era lì, che finalmente stava facendo la vita del ramingo, non della fanciulla, nonostante fosse possibile solo per colpa della perdita subita. Doveva gioire della cosa, dell'occasione di mostrare finalmente alla propria gente quanto davvero valeva, anche se in quel momento era solo un basso compito, una ricognizione fisicamente estenuante ma che anche un fanciullo avrebbe potuto compiere. Ma non importava, era lì, era libero, era un ramingo e perfino le mani tagliate dal gelo e i vestiti zuppi sembravano, a quel punto, una benedizione.

Eppure anche il suo ottimismo, il suo sforzo, non durò all'infinito. Aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui era caduto col volto nella neve, gli stivali troppo caricati di neve, e quando successe ancora, quando le mani con cui cercò di pararsi dalla caduta, ormai distrutte, lasciarono una lieve impronta rossa sul morbido e candido manto, si voltò disperato verso i due elfi, cercando di comunicare il suo sfinimento senza dover chiedere, supplicando con lo sguardo Elrohir, con cui aveva più intimità, di capire.

Elrohir si lasciò muovere a pietà da quel gesto di resa, così insolito per un Mortale di quel popolo. Non erano in pericolo, non erano stremati, solo stanchi, eppure Amaras non aveva esitato a mostrare il proprio disagio, il suo punto debole, accantonando l'orgoglio.

Subito la creatura eterna spostò lo sguardo verso Garahir, assicurandosi di non osservare troppo a lungo proprio Amaras. Anche lui era ormai inesorabilmente a carponi, bagnato e ferito dal gelo e, alzando un sopracciglio, Elrohir non poté far altro che guardare Elladan.

Il fratello ricambiò subito lo sguardo. Non servivano parole tra loro per comunicare e, quello, non era il suo viaggio. No, quello era il cammino di Elrohir, uno per il quale Elladan sapeva aver interrotto il proprio, ma non importava. Sarebbe giunto il giorno che il Destino li avrebbe divisi, e sapeva che lo avrebbe accolto ed affrontato, ma era distante e in quel presente Elladan altro non era che un accompagnatore silenzioso, forse talvolta una guida, sicuramente un compagno, ma in alcun modo un condottiero. Quello era il ruolo di Elrohir, un segreto che solo loro sapevano, senza neppure averlo mai espresso a parole. Forse, qualche volta Elladan se lo chiedeva, uno che in realtà gravava solo sul suo animo, cancellato dalla mente del fratello dall'impulsività.

"Facciamo una sosta", decretò a voce alta Elrohir dopo l'assenso ricevuto, permettendosi di abbassare lo sguardo sui propri stivali con un'espressione di disgusto. Erano bagnati fin sopra la caviglia. Troppo peso gravava sulle sue spalle in quella neve fresca, formata solo di piccoli cristalli, leggeri come farina. Neppure il peso di un elfo sarebbe potuto passare indenne in quella situazione, senza scomporre il glaciale strato, e di sicuro non poteva farlo quello di un elfo che con se portava tutti quei carichi.

Di nuovo incurante del lieve affondare Elrohir si avvicinò ad Amaras, porgendogli una mano, perdendosi per un istante ad osservare quella martoriata che subito l'accettò. Era livida dal freddo, scarlatta per i tagli, all'apparenza priva della vita che sentiva scorrere in quell'Uomo, e d'istinto portò lo sguardo alla sua, già quasi guarita dove solo la sera precedente aveva sanguinato. Tornò in se, uno sforzo lieve, e il ramingo fu nuovamente in piedi. Si affrettò però a lasciare la stretta, ansioso di non protrarla un secondo di troppo, non dopo gli avvenimenti di quella notte, a cui non era intenzionato a dare un seguito.

Subito si voltò nuovamente a cercare gli occhi del fratello, quel conforto di cui sembrava di colpo aver bisogno, ma non riuscì a trovarlo, perché ora l'elfo era chinato nella neve ad aiutare il ramingo più giovane a rialzarsi senza perdere lo stivale rimasto incastrato.

A quella vista Elrohir si ritrovò a sorridere. Due elfi e due mortali, bloccati sulle montagne in mezzo alla neve, vulnerabili nel corpo, inseguiti nell'anima dal proprio passato. Sembrava una scena uscita da qualche ballata, quelle cui solo Arwen, innocente e sognante fanciulla, non storceva il naso.

"Vicino alle rocce! È più riparato e il vento non ha potuto ammassarci la neve!" Sentenziò sforzandosi di scacciare dalla mente il ricordo di sua sorella, delle risate spensierate. Di Casa. Non era più un fanciullo che poteva provare nostalgia e sapeva che, per il momento, in quel luogo che si era lasciato alle spalle non vi era più nulla per lui se non distanti ricordi.

Amaras lo osservò per un istante, quasi riuscisse a leggergli sul volto quel momento di debolezza, nonostante i suoi pensieri fossero annebbiati dal freddo e dalla stanchezza, ma dopo quel momento di esitazione, senza rispondere verbalmente a quel comando, annuì, iniziando ad arrancare verso le rocce con la poca dignità rimastagli. Sentiva ogni muscolo bruciare per lo sforzo, le cosce tremare, e temeva con ardore il momento in cui il calore sarebbe tornato alle sue mani, facendogli infine sentire il dolore delle centinaia di microscopici tagli, del sangue bollente che vi avrebbe riportato la vita. Era un dolore che conosceva, che non era sconosciuto a nessuno che avesse mai fatto una vita come la sua, ma questa volta sarebbe stato più intenso, non aveva dubbi, questa volta avrebbe dovuto stringere i denti e portare la mente altrove per non lasciare che gli Elfi ricordassero quanto i loro compagni di viaggio fossero davvero fragili.

Non appena raggiunse il tetto di roccia, dove la neve altro non era che un sottile tappeto, si lasciò andare in ginocchio, voltandosi poi a fatica per poggiare la schiena contro la parete, il respiro rapido quanto il battito del suo cuore, gli occhi che si chiusero di propria volontà. Era stanco, sfinito da qualcosa che, doveva ammetterlo, non aveva mai fatto se non per pochi minuti.

Passarono solo una manciata di secondi prima che Garahir lo raggiungesse e, altrettanto esausto, si lasciasse cadere accanto a lui, spalla contro spalla. Se possibile il ramingo più giovane era ridotto peggio di lui, ogni centimetro di tessuto o pelle inzuppato di neve ghiacciata, le labbra tagliate dal freddo e dai denti che, senza pietà, le avevano strette per non lasciar sfuggire alcun suono. Sembrava ancora più giovane e vulnerabile in quel momento, come se quei venticinque anni di vita non fossero che la menzogna di un fanciullo per seguire gli adulti in una missione troppo grande per lui. Eppure Garahir non aveva ceduto, non aveva implorato con lo sguardo un Elfo per avere quella sosta.

Imbarazzato socchiuse gli occhi, cercando le due figure Immortali. Elladan era impegnato ad assicurare e nutrire gli animali, stremati quanto loro da quel cammino, mentre Elrohir, a pochi passi da lui, ordinava con cura i fardelli, cercando di evitare che si bagnassero oltre o più del necessario. Sembrava concentrato, assorto forse, ma perfetto. Solo gli stivali mostravano le tracce scure dell'acqua che li impregnava, il resto degli indumenti asciutti e ordinati come quel mattino, quando era tornato da dietro le rocce finendo di abbottonare l'ultima tunica. I capelli ricadevano lisci sulle spalle, ad incorniciare il bel volto ancora diafano e soffice nonostante il clima e il vento che implacabile li sferzava come la frusta di un padrone crudele. Nessun segno in lui, nella sua bellezza, di quell'ambiente ostile.

"Elrohir, grazie", gli sfuggì dalle labbra prima che la ragione, l'orgoglio, potessero impedirglielo.

L'Elfo si voltò immediatamente nella sua direzione, incuriosito, la testa lievemente reclinata da un lato. Certo, le parole dell'uomo erano state singolari, un ringraziamento che non si sarebbe atteso, ma non erano quelle la causa del suo stupore.

"Come fai? Come distingui ogni volta me da Elladan con così tanta certezza?" domandò divertito, fermando le sue attività per rimanere a fissare il giovane.

Amaras scosse la testa, quasi confuso da quella richiesta, ai suoi occhi così ovvia.

"Avete lo stesso aspetto, portate gli stessi indumenti, ma siete così diversi che solo uno stolto potrebbe confondervi!" rispose con un lieve scuotere della testa, come fosse stata la più ovvia delle ragioni.

A quelle parole Elrohir scoppiò in una lieve e cristallina risata, accompagnata da un leggero scuotere della testa.

"Per quasi ventiquattro secoli, quindi, non siamo stati circondati che da folli, in quanto solo l'occhio attento di chi ci ha cresciuto sa distinguere senza dubbio l'uno dall'altro, e pure quegli sguardi, per volontà, siamo riusciti a trarre in inganno. Eppure dove ogni tutore ha fallito tu, giovanissimo umano, sembri non aver dubbi. Non posso che ammettermi curioso", spiegò, ora dimentico dei bagagli, completamente concentrato su quel ragazzo infreddolito che sembrava a fatica tener gli occhi aperti. Non gli era mai accaduto che qualcuno appena conosciuto potesse distinguerlo dal fratello in quel modo e la cosa gli suscitava in egual parte curiosità e preoccupazione. Quante volte il loro scambiarsi, confondersi, era stata un'arma. Lo scambiarsi li rendeva invincibili, sopperiva alle mancanze di uno donandogli le capacità dell'altro e viceversa. Non vi era stata situazione in cui non avessero usato a loro vantaggio il proprio essere identici.

"Posso solo rincrescermi che in tutto questo tempo così pochi abbiano saputo leggervi, allora", rincarò però il ramingo, reso sfrontato da qualcosa di talmente ovvio che le parole dell'elfo parevano nient'altro che una menzogna, "siete due gocce perfettamente identiche, che condividono l'essenza, ma composte di qualcosa di intimamente diverso. Dove una è zucchero l'altra è invece sale. In ogni gesto posso leggere l'avventatezza, la fisicità, di vostro fratello, mentre ogni vostro atto parla di calda spiritualità", spiegò, immobile contro quelle rocce, talmente esausto che qualsiasi gesto sembrava gli fosse impossibile.

"Quindi anche tu verresti tratto in inganno, se fossimo zitti ed immobili, ti basi solo su una conoscenza che pensi di avere e che, posso assicurarti, è sbagliata", concluse sollevato l'elfo, convinto a non fare ulteriori errori, a non scoprirsi nuovamente nei propri istinti per mostrare parti della propria anima al ragazzo, ma questo scosse appena la testa con un sospiro.

"I vostri stivali sono inzuppati più in alto, segno che avete preferito caricare il vostro corpo ma alleggerire quello di Elladan. I suoi capelli portano i segni di un legaccio più stretto e tenuto più a lungo, immagino lo infastidiscano in maniera particolare durante l'azione, mentre i vostri sembrano quasi restii a rimanere ordinatamente raccolti. Potrei continuare coi piccoli dettagli che vi distinguono, ma non vedo la causa di mostrarvi qualcosa che già sapete", concluse con un debole sorriso.

Elrohir percorse i pochi passi che li dividevano, accosciandosi accanto a lui. Da vicino il pallore sul volto dell'uomo, le occhiaie, erano ancora più visibili. Lo studiò qualche secondo, perso nei tratti di quel viso quasi troppo perfetto per appartenere ad un Mortale, ma subito riportò la mente a quelle parole che si stavano scambiando, a quella presunzione che in qualche modo lo aveva irritato.

"Oh, è così umana l'arroganza di poter tutto conoscere da dettagli di nessun conto, di immaginare ciò che non porta con se alcuna verità", lo incalzò con una sottile risata di disprezzo, scuotendo la testa come davanti alle sciocche parole di un bambino. Ma Amaras non sembrò lasciarsi scoraggiare, perché subito sorrise a sua volta, sollevando appena un solo angolo della bocca.

"Immagino sia quindi elfica, invece, la superbia di ignorare quei dettagli minori e le piccole debolezze che possono svelare", incalzò, cercando lo sguardo dell'elfo col proprio, per assicurarsi di non star oltrepassando alcuna linea. Non che a quel punto fosse un problema, considerato il bacio della sera prima che solo nelle ultime ore, ripensandoci, aveva effettivamente visto come un gesto sconsiderato ed impulsivo, che sarebbe potuto costargli qualsiasi rapporto stesse iniziando a formarsi con quell'incredibile creatura. Ma neppure una parola, delle poche che avevano lasciato le labbra ancora perfette dell'elfo, sembrava aver dato indicazione che qualcosa già si fosse incrinato fra di loro.

"Non mi sfugge alcun dettaglio, mi limito ad ignorare quelli che portano solo menzogne alla mia prospettiva della realtà", ribatté infine Elrohir. Era una creatura immortale, conosceva il valore di ogni più piccolo particolare, dallo scricchiolio di una foglia alla rapida espressione sul volto di qualcuno, ma allo stesso modo era in grado di catalogare ed ignorare quelli che in alcun modo potevano essere di suo interesse o di qualche utilità.

"Eppure avete dovuto lanciare un furtivo sguardo verso Elladan per controllare la piega del laccio nei suoi capelli, dopo che, come voi stesso dite, per ventiquattro secoli è stata la persona a voi più cara, con cui condividete l'anima e il corpo", rispose subito Amaras, interrompendo ogni suo pensiero.

Elrohir scosse la testa, di colpo irritato da come quell'Uomo sembrasse sentirsi in diritto di metter parola in qualche modo nel rapporto tra lui e suo fratello.

Con un sorriso vagamente perverso si spostò in avanti, portando le labbra contro l'orecchio del giovane, sfiorandolo.

"Forse se non conosco la piega dei suoi capelli è perché conosco molto meglio il suo corpo, la sua espressione mentre giace tra le mie cosce. E il suo animo, ogni suo più intimo pensiero, compresi quelli che mai svelerebbe a qualcuno", sussurrò provocante, ma subito si alzò, uno scatto quasi felino, forse non necessario, "e ora riposa, non staremo fermi in eterno perché voi due possiate riprendere forze", concluse poi duramente, nel tono più severo, e forse crudele, che riuscisse ad avere in quel momento. Neppure attese una risposta o una qualsiasi reazione dal parte del giovane, prima di lasciarsi andare ad una lieve risata, confusa e criptica, ed allontanarsi nella direzione da cui era arrivato.

*

Elrohir trascorse diverso tempo a riordinare i bagagli, assicurandosi che le provviste o gli indumenti più caldi rimanessero all'asciutto. Non smetteva di pensare alle parole del ramingo, a come lo avessero segretamente colpito. Non vi era stata alcuna menzogna neppure nella sua risposta, eppure qualcosa gli aveva lasciato la sensazione che le sue parole fossero state poco più che un tentativo di difesa. Amava suo fratello, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, condividevano un'anima, ma non poteva negare, in quell'ultimo, breve, periodo di essersi in qualche modo distratto, allontanato da lui. Aveva smesso di osservarlo, dando per scontato la sua presenza, quando invece proprio la partenza di loro madre, il suo dolore, avrebbe dovuto insegnargli il contrario.  
Attese qualche secondo, ancora inginocchiato accanto ai fardelli ma ora distratto, lo sguardo fisso sul fratello.

  
Elladan stava spazzolando i cavalli, liberando il manto dalla fastidiosa neve che, altrimenti, presto sarebbe ghiacciata. Era assorto, concentrato sul lavoro per mantenere la mente riposata e libera dai pensieri che lo avevano tormentato nell'ultimo periodo, dalla strana sensazione di essere su quei monti, lontano da tutto e tutti, anziché a casa, a Imladris, dove aveva lasciato il suo destino e il suo dovere. Dal pericolo che incombeva su di loro ogni momento o dal gelo che sembrava aver paralizzato ogni cosa. Non avrebbe mai ammesso il proprio disagio a quella situazione, così come sapeva che presto vi si sarebbe adattato, magari l'avrebbe perfino amata, ma non poteva soffermarsi a pensarci o tutto l'impegno di quei giorni, la volontà di tenere insieme i pezzi suoi e di Elrohir, gli sarebbero scivolati via dalle dita.

  
Si accorse che il fratello si era avvicinato solo quando fu a pochi passi da lui. Gli gettò una fugace occhiata, continuando però a spazzolare la criniera scura dell'animale davanti a se abbandonato in quelle piacevoli attenzioni. Elrohir sembrava esausto, nervoso, eppure per la prima volta in giorni il suo volto non portava quella piccola, impercettibile, smorfia che indicava che era sul punto di crollare. Una piega della bocca, la tensione tra le sopracciglia, che solo lui, e loro padre, sapevano leggere e riconoscere in Elrohir.

  
Elladan sorrise tra se e se, sollevato. Se il fratello fosse stato con lui era certo che nulla più sarebbe sembrato insormontabile. No, i due figli gemelli di Elrond avrebbero potuto fare qualsiasi cosa uniti. Sempre.  
"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai riposato?" Chiese quando Elrohir gli fu accanto, incapace di non preoccuparsi per lui. Erano pari, su ogni piano, provava per lui una stima ed un rispetto infiniti, eppure non poteva non preoccuparsi per lui, a volte venendo accusato di trattarlo come un bambino. Difatti a quelle parole Elrohir sospirò ma, anziché mettersi sulla diversiva, sorrise.

  
"L'altra notte nel bosco. Ma non ho bisogno di riposo", commentò Elrohir sicuro, scuotendo dolcemente la testa. Era stanco, nel corpo e nell'anima, ma non era qualcosa di cui gli importasse, non quando pensieri e ricordi oscuri erano in agguato per assalirgli la mente ogni qualvolta cercasse di perdersi nella sua meditazione rigenerante.

  
Si avvicinò di un altro passo al fratello, bevendo del suo odore che il vento portava verso i suoi sensibili sensi. Elladan ne sapeva di spezie e frutti ancora acerbi, dell'odore della sera, umida e appena troppo fredda, quando si torna a casa e ci si sente finalmente al caldo e protetti. Ne sapeva del vago odore metallico della preziosa cotta in metallo, di guerriero. Ne sapeva di qualcosa che per Elrohir semplicemente significava Vita, ricordi, forza.

  
Percorse gli ultimi passi che li dividevano e senza una parola prese tra le dita una ciocca di capelli, portandosela al naso.

  
Elladan non disse niente, si limitò a lasciar cadere la spazzola, restando per il resto immobile per concedere al fratello di compiere qualsiasi gesto desiderasse.

  
Elrohir respirò a fondo quel rassicurante odore di Casa, che non aveva nulla a che fare con la dimora in cui era cresciuto, poi accarezzò con la punta delle dita i lunghi capelli scuri.

  
"Il laccio di cuoio li sta rovinando, dovresti intrecciarli", iniziò, seguendo i propri pensieri, sforzandosi di ignorare che gli fossero in qualche modo stati suggeriti da quello sconosciuto, "posso farlo io per te, so quanto lo trovi un atto inutile", proseguì con un sorriso dolce, che subito il fratello ricambiò.

  
Elladan meritava di essere coccolato. Come amante e come fratello. Come anima gemella. Meritava attenzioni e cure che Elrohir sapeva essere stato uno stupido a negargli in quei giorni.

  
"Non è l'aspetto dei miei capelli a preoccuparti, Roh, vuoi invece dirmi di cosa si tratta, prima che diventi qualcosa di troppo grosso?" Lo interruppe però subito, sospettoso.

  
Elrohir sorrise, scuotendo piano la testa.

  
"Non vi è nulla che mi turba e questa volta puoi credere alle mie parole. È solo il desiderio di sentir mio fratello e il mio amante vicino, di portargli piacere, in qualsiasi forma questo possa presentarsi." Spiegò senza smettere di giocare coi suoi capelli.  
Neppure si accorse di come le dita, involontarie, continuavano a correre sulla lieve piega del laccio di cuoio, ma dopo lunghi momenti, quando fu l'espressione confusa di Elladan a farglielo notare, spostò la mano verso il suo collo, l'orecchio. Non era un gesto che compiva spesso, non gratuitamente, senza l'intenzione di provocarlo per arrivare a tocchi ben più intimi, sapeva quanto la punta dell'orecchio fosse sensibile per Elladan, capace di fargli perdere la testa prima ancora che a lui, ma in quel momento i sentimenti che provava erano talmente strani, confusi, che non ci pensò due volte prima di iniziare a sfiorarla con la punta delle dita, sentendo la guancia calda del compagno abbandonarsi contro la sua mano mentre proseguiva il delicato tocco.

  
"non mentirmi, dimmi cosa assilla la tua mente per portarti a fare questo", sussurrò Elladan, già a corto di fiato. Era confuso da quel gesto, dalla sua irruenza seppur così delicato. Non era qualcosa di comune per Elrohir un approccio simile dal nulla, quella gentilezza nelle carezze, perdendo se stesso. No, conosceva quel tocco e tutte le volte che lo aveva incontrato era stato perché qualcosa passava per la testa del fratello.

  
Elrohir esitò ancora, senza però smettere di sfiorarlo. Avrebbe voluto svelargli i suoi pensieri, i suoi sentimenti, ma non era in grado di trovare le parole, di metterle in fila per esprimerli a voce.

  
Come avrebbe potuto, nonostante ciò che li legava, rivelargli che in quel momento il problema era che un giovane uomo sconosciuto l'aveva fatto dubitare di se, l'aveva forzato a vedere quello spazio che aveva involontariamente posto tra loro due?  
Gli accarezzò invece ancora l'orecchio, scendendo poi alla guancia e, infine, a sfiorargli le labbra con un dito.

  
Elladan aggrottò le sopracciglia, ancora confuso da quello strano atteggiamento, ma attirò comunque il dito nella propria bocca, succhiandolo, per poi, un attimo dopo, cominciare a morderlo delicatamente, senza staccare lo sguardo da Elrohir, le cui pupille erano ora dilatate, le labbra socchiuse.

  
Per qualche istante tutto sembrò fermarsi, il silenzio della neve a rendere ancora più surreale il momento, a concedere ad entrambi una scusa per quei brividi che sembrava impossibile attribuire a quell'unico, quasi innocente, gesto.

  
Poi Elrohir liberò di colpo la mano e in un istante coprì la bocca del fratello con la propria in un bacio istintivo ed animale, violandone subito le labbra con la propria lingua, mentre con una mano gli afferrava i capelli, costringendolo a seguire i suoi movimenti, sentendo i fili di seta torcersi quasi dolorosamente tra le sue dita.

  
Ma ad Elladan non importava di quel lieve dolore, di quella presa che sapeva di possesso, tutto ciò che il suo corpo sembrava comprendere era il movimento bagnato e lascivo della lingua che inseguiva la sua, conquistandola, del corpo caldo che gli premeva contro incapace di nascondere l'effetto di quel bacio passionale.

  
"Non importa cosa accade", parlò qualche minuto dopo Elrohir, privo di fiato, interrompendosi per mordere avidamente le labbra del compagno, "dove sei o con chi dividi il letto. Tu sei mio, per l'eternità" avrebbe forse aggiunto altro, ma a quelle parole Elladan invertì i ruoli, afferrandolo a sua volta per i capelli e baciandolo con la stessa foga che aveva provato su di se poco prima.

  
Era un gesto ormai comune, compiuto milioni di volte, eppure sembrava assumere ogni volta un diverso significato, sembrava scivolargli dentro dalle labbra aperte dell'amante e scaldarlo in un modo molto più intimo della semplice eccitazione fisica.  
"Mai ho pensato di non esserlo", sussurrò riprendendo il bacio, fino a che Elrohir lo spinse all'indietro.

  
"Darei qualsiasi cosa per dimostrartelo", iniziò, leccandosi le labbra gonfie, godendosi ancora un attimo il sapore del fratello,"per sbatterti contro la nuda roccia e possederti fino a ricordare per giorni, al tuo corpo, a chi appartieni."  
A quelle parole Elladan chiuse gli occhi mentre decine di incontri passati, frenetici, passionali, a volte devastanti emotivamente, gli tornavano alla memoria e il suo corpo rispondeva ancor più disperatamente. Lo voleva, lo desiderava più ardentemente di qualsiasi altra cosa, sentire il corpo del fratello vivo e reattivo conquistare il proprio in ogni modo in cui un corpo poteva essere posseduto.

  
Eppure entrambi sapevano che in quel momento non sarebbe potuto accadere.

  
Fu Elrohir il primo a ritrovare la ragione. Fece un altro passo indietro, quasi che la distanza fisica potesse allontanare anche il desiderio, speranzoso che il clima rigido potesse aiutarlo a ritrovare il controllo sul proprio corpo.  
Solo quando fu calmo, il respiro di nuovo regolare e le labbra umide aggredite dal gelo, si azzardò ad alzare nuovamente lo sguardo sull'"altra creatura immortale, certo che avrebbe ritrovato in lui la stessa calma.  
Infatti Elladan era lì davanti, serio, le labbra asciutte, i capelli già nuovamente raccolti dietro la nuca con quel distratto laccio.

  
Elrohir non disse nulla, improvvisamente certo che quel gesto, forse, significava più di ciò che sembrava.

  
Certo, suo fratello aveva sempre mal tollerato l'impiccio dei lunghi capelli, soprattutto nei momenti movimentati, e più di una volta era stata ragione di litigi con loro padre e, addirittura, con Glorfindel, quando la smania di levarli dal suo campo visivo era divenuta maggiore della concentrazione sulle proprie azioni, ma mai, prima di quel momento, il gesto era giunto a quegli estremi, mai aveva tralasciato l'etichetta al punto di assecondare quella smania fino a segnarli.  
Elrohir scosse la testa, concentrandosi su altro.

  
"Non possiamo lasciarli dormire oltre", disse infine, indicando con un cenno della testa i due uomini addormentati l'uno contro l'altro, vistosamente intirizziti dal freddo anche nel sonno.

  
Elladan li guardò per un secondo, poi annuì tristemente, realizzando solo in quel'istante quanto due Mortali , seppur valorosi ed addestrati, potessero facilmente divenire un peso. Ma subito tornò a ricordarsi perchè erano lì e la causa nulla a che fare aveva con la velocità del loro cammino.

  
"Non possiamo neppure rimetterli in marcia. Crollerebbero sfiancati entro breve distanza"

  
"La debolezza degli Uomini", commentò quasi disgustato Elrohir, incurante di nascondere i suoi sentimenti al fratello, "lasciarli congelare nel sonno sarebbe forse una più pietosa soluzione, ma non credo che ci porterebbe la simpatia del loro popolo", concluse poi quasi rassegnato.

  
Con un sospiro infilò i guanti in cuoio, guardandosi intorno, ripensando alle mappe che ora giacevano nelle borse lì accanto ma che con cura aveva studiato. Erano ben lontani dal concludere il cammino che aveva programmato per quel giorno, che si estendeva oltre il crinale che in quel momento era poco più che un lontano sfondo al loro luogo di riposo. Da lì la via, ora non più visibile sotto il manto di neve, si snodava in due larghe curve per poi continuare dritta in un alternarsi di salite e discese circondate da pareti nude e gelide. Ma di certo non sarebbero giunti a vederle entro il tramonto e, se doveva essere sincero, in fondo neppure se ne rammaricava troppo. Nonostante le molte caverne e grotte la posizione era fin troppo vulnerabile ad ogni tipo di agguato dall'alto. Avrebbe trovato qualche altro rifugio, molto più vicino ed agevole da proteggere. Tuttavia non era quello il momento di farlo.

  
Senza un'ulteriore parola al fratello si diresse invece verso i due e quando fu accanto ad Amaras lo colpì con un calcio alla coscia che niente aveva di delicato o cordiale.

  
"Sveglia principessina, non so se te l'hanno detto ma dovresti essere un guerriero", attese che quello si voltasse verso di lui, vistosamente scocciato dal calcio e dal brusco risveglio, e subito gli offrì il più palesemente ironico dei sorrisi, "e io ho bisogno di vedere come combattono i due pesi che mi sto inutilmente trascinando dietro".

  
Amaras sbadigliò pigramente, senza neppure coprirsi la bocca, in chiaro segno di disprezzo verso l'Elfo che, evidentemente, ancora gli portava rancore per le parole dette poco prima, poi si stirò inarcando la schiena.

  
"Sei venuto tu a cercarci al nostro accampamento, a chiedere di viaggiare con noi, quindi al limite sei tu il peso, che privi un guerriero del meritato riposo", rispose scocciato dall'ennesima provocazione dell'elfo. Non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma cominciava a trovar estenuante quello strano comportamento che, nel giro di pochi attimi, sembrava mutare dal cordiale al crudele.

  
"Non conosco guerrieri che cercano riposo nel mezzo della giornata, e son certo neppure il tuo popolo", iniziò, piegandosi su di lui poi, per sussurrargli "e appunto, io cercavo guerrieri con cui percorrere parte della mia strada, non giovani uomini che mai hanno visto una spada".

  
D'istinto a quelle parole l'uomo lo afferrò per i vestiti, poco sotto la gola, attirandolo verso di se.

  
"Chiariamo per l'ultima volta: ho avuto l'addestramento di ogni altro soldato, so tenere in mano una spada da prima che mi crescesse la barba… non azzardarti mai più a giudicarmi su questo" finì sussurrandogli quasi sulle labbra, furioso.  
Poteva concedere all'elfo qualsiasi battuta, sopportarne il carattere irritante, ma la sua abilità di combattente era l'unica cosa davvero sacra, intoccabile.

  
Per un istante tutto sembrò restare immobile. Elladan, qualche passo distante da loro, con gli occhi sbarrati ad osservare una scena che, conoscendo il fratello, sarebbe potuta degenerare in malo modo. Garahir, ora sveglio ma immobile, rigido. E poi loro due, coinvolti in quella guerra di volontà che sarebbe potuta sfociare in qualsiasi azione distruttiva.

  
Niente si mosse per lunghi istanti, perfino il potente vento sembrò fare una pausa, smettere di ululare tra le rocce per non fomentare in qualche modo la tensione, i raggi di Anor sembrarono farsi ancora più freddi e distanti, incapaci di sfiorare quel luogo su cui le due figure avevano fatto calare un gelo molto più profondo di quello invernale che circondava l'ambiente.

  
"Allora dimostramelo", parlò Elrohir dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, afferrando i polsi dell'Uomo e spingendolo indietro con forza, mandandolo a sbattere contro le rocce e sorridendo al lieve gemito causato dall'impatto. Si alzò in piedi, rimanendo però su di lui, incombendo col proprio corpo, "Puoi farmi vedere che sei un po' più di qualche parola, tirar fuori la spada, sfidare amichevolmente Garahir, e comportarti da guerriero, o puoi tornare indietro da dove sei venuto, prima di farci ammazzare per delle fantasie infantili!" pronunciò tutto d'un fiato l'elfo, indicando vagamente la direzione da cui erano arrivati, la voce calma ma che, al contempo, nascondeva una mortale minaccia.

  
Era stato un errore andare lì, era stato un errore lasciare che il Capitano li spedisse in mezzo al nulla con dei raminghi inesperti, a perdersi nel ghiaccio, totalmente inutili a qualsiasi missione. Si sentiva offeso, sfidato, e furioso nei confronti di quel comandante. Nei confronti di quel ragazzino dal volto praticamente ancora imberbe e, soprattutto, di quell'uomo che mai aveva impugnato una spada in battaglia ma si sentiva autorizzato a spacciarsi per un valoroso combattente. Gli mancava il suo esercito, la freddezza ordinata degli elfi, la spavalderia, il coraggio e, spesso, l'arroganza, dei guerrieri della sua razza. Gli mancava lo scintillio delle preziose armature, il passo leggero delle marce, il sorriso di Glorfindel anche nei momenti più bui. Gli mancava sentire di appartenere, di avere dei compagni che avrebbero sacrificato la vita per la sua e per cui avrebbe raggiunto le Aule di Mandos lui stesso senza un secondo pensiero.

  
Era una sensazione di nostalgia mista ad amarezza,una stretta in fondo alla gola, come se, in realtà, quel posto non fosse più suo e non per la rinuncia fatta una manciata di giorni prima, ma per ciò che in quell'anno l'aveva cambiato, per i sentimenti sconosciuti che si erano insidiati nel suo cuore.

  
Eppure neanche lui, dopo quelle parole dure, forse crudeli, si sarebbe immaginato la reazione dell'uomo, lo scatto con cui gli fu subito di fronte, spada sguainata, già pericolosamente indirizzata verso di lui. Ma, in fin dei contri, era comunque solo un Uomo. Un giovane ramingo dai riflessi di un felino, ma niente più che un mortale, senza alcuna concreta possibilità di rappresentare ai suoi occhi il minimo problema.

  
Subito Elrohir estrasse la spada, veloce abbastanza da bloccare subito quella dell'uomo a mezz'aria davanti alla sua gola. Il risonare metallico invase l'altipiano, sconfiggendo il pesante silenzio della neve, mentre con forza allontanava il ramingo da se, spingendolo indietro con la propria arma ed un sorriso pigro sul volto.

  
"Davvero? Sei così folle da voler sfidare me?" lo schernì, parando facilmente il nuovo attacco, "anche se non mettessi in dubbio le tue doti… sono un avversario ben fuori dalla tua lega", continuò ridacchiando, con gli occhi fissi su Amaras ora intento a girargli attorno come un leone con la sua preda.

  
Erano veritiere le sue parole, Amaras lo sapeva bene, fin dal primo istante, ma ciò non significava che non potesse provarci, che non potesse tentare in ogni modo di dimostrargli le proprie doti. Sapeva di essere bravo, gli anni di allenamento, i calli sulle mani, le decine di piccole cicatrici, glielo ricordavano ogni giorno, e non aveva avuto colpa se il Fato era stato così crudele con lui e la sua famiglia.

  
Percorse un semicerchio attorno all'elfo, studiandolo come gli era sempre stato insegnato, cercando di ricordare se avesse qualche punto debole, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto portarlo a distrarsi, ma quando nulla gli venne alla mente, o agli occhi, se non l'irritante immagine della creatura immortale lì immobile, rilassata, quasi divertita da lui, semplicemente gli si scagliò addosso a spada levata, salvo abbassarla di colpo quando gli fu ad un soffio, nel tentativo di colpirlo alla gamba. Non era sua intenzione ferirlo, nonostante l'ira gli corresse rapida nelle vene, non era uno sciocco, ma gli bastava mettere a segno un colpo col piatto della lama per provare il suo punto.

  
La spada si avvicinò alla coscia dell'elfo, girandosi per non tagliare, ma all'ultimo istante, quando poche dita dividevano ormai il freddo metallo dal corpo della creatura immortale, questo abbassò la propria arma, facendola scivolare tra il tessuto e l'altra spada ad un soffio da lui. Forzò col polso, allontanando l'arma dell'altro, poi lo guardò scuotendo la testa, divertito.

  
"Carina l'idea, ma devi fare molto di meglio per scalfire un avversario", neppure lui avrebbe saputo dire se le parole erano state una provocazione o un insegnamento. Doveva concedere che il giovane era piuttosto bravo, nonostante non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma non abbastanza per un Elfo e, se ciò che vedeva era tutto ciò di cui fosse capace, temeva non abbastanza per un nemico.

  
Amaras attaccò ancora, con slancio, accompagnando il fendente con tutto il corpo, ma Elrohir roteò la spada, parando anche quel colpo. Seguirono rapidi una sequenza di affondi e parate, rapidi e potenti, abbastanza da stupire l'elfo stesso, ma che nulla cambiarono nella loro situazione.

  
"Avanti! Ho visto cuccioli nella foresta lottare con più convinzione!" provocò ancora l'elfo, deciso a portare il rivale allo stremo della sopportazione, all'irrazionalità, per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto. Forse avrebbe davvero provato ad ucciderlo o ferirlo, spinto dall'ira dei Mortali, da quella violenza così ben nota al suo popolo, ma non aveva dubbi che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Sarebbe però stato divertente vederlo provarci.

  
Amaras arretrò di qualche passo a quelle parole, ignorandole in realtà, ma concedendosi una breve pausa per prendere fiato. Sentiva le braccia stanche per i potenti fendenti che avevano ogni volta trovato una parata, per l'assecondare il rimbalzo del metallo sul metallo, per l'accanirsi con più forza sul colpo successivo. Prese un respiro, imponendosi di calmarsi. Stava usando troppa foga e quel troppo non sarebbe stato utile in battaglia. No, doveva moderarsi, valutare i propri attacchi, cercare i punti deboli, la sorpresa… osservò per un attimo l'Elfo, ma tutto ciò che notò fu un'unica, piccola, goccia di sudore sulla sua fronte, solitario segno che, in qualche modo, quel duello si stesse facendo sentire anche per lui.

  
Strinse di più le dita attorno all'elsa rivestita in cuoio, quasi soppesando l'arma per un istante, e si scagliò ancora contro l'avversario ma, questa volta, mentre Elrohir alzava la spada per parare quella che lo stava attaccando, con l'altra mano Amaras estrasse un pugnale dal retro della cintura.

  
Fu un istante, l'attenzione dell'elfo, concentrata sulla spada, colse con la coda dell'occhio qualcos'altro scintillare sotto i pallidi raggi di sole invernali, e si voltò in tempo per scorgere il coltello di chiara fattura raminga calare in direzione del suo volto.

Fulmineo alzò la mano sinistra, fermando il piatto della lama con il palmo, senza neppure sussultare quando la lama sfiorò appena la pelle.

  
"Devo ammettere che conosci qualche buon trucchetto", concesse, senza tradire lo sforzo cui era sottoposto per tenere immobili entrambe le lame che l'uomo ancora spingeva contro di lui con ogni forza, nella speranza che le difese dell'elfo cedessero e di poterlo in qualche modo scalfire, segnare quel corpo perfetto e decretare la propria vittoria.

  
"Il prossimo trucchetto vedrà il tuo sangue scorrere", offrì subito in risposta Amaras sollevando solo un angolo della bocca in un falso sorriso, e in quel momento l'elfo lo spinse via da se, all'indietro, con talmente tanta forza da farlo barcollare.

  
Elrohir prese un respiro, senza però azzardarsi a staccare gli occhi dall'avversario. Avrebbe fatto quell'errore all'inizio, si sarebbe forse anche voltato a guardare suo fratello, di cui sentiva la presenza alle spalle, di cui poteva immaginare l'espressione scocciata di disapprovazione, ma ora era ben cosciente che avrebbe significato sottovalutare pericolosamente il ramingo.

  
Amaras ansimò per un attimo, poi alzò la spada, fingendo di colpire, sferrando invece un calcio diretto al ginocchio dell'elfo. Elrohir lo schivò in tempo, saltando indietro, sentendo appena lo stivale dell'uomo sfiorargli la stoffa dei pantaloni, mentre il pugnale gli si avvicinava al braccio. Con un sorriso teso la creatura eterna scansò anche quel fendente e subito estrasse dal retro della cintura, a sua volta, un coltello.

  
"Armi e colpi alle gambe, non ti preoccupa rischiare di ferirci per un gioco?" chiese l'elfo in una chiara provocazione, attaccando a sua volta, stufo di limitarsi a difendersi, scalfendo appena la guancia dell'Uomo, segnandola con un minuscolo taglio scarlatto, prima che questo gli spingesse via il polso con l'elsa della spada, accompagnato da un sonoro colpo. Per un istante Elrohir si allontanò di un passo, sentendo il polso colpito che minacciava di cedere e perdere la presa sull'arma, ma subito la sensazione svanì, lasciando posto solo ad un dolore sordo dove la carne si sarebbe presto colorata di viola.

  
Amaras rise, pulendosi le poche gocce di sangue sul volto col dorso della mano, senza perdere la postura da combattimento, senza spostare lo sguardo da colui che in quel momento era il suo avversario.

  
"Hai forse paura di me, di un Mortale, Principe?" lo sfidò apertamente, avanzando ancora, con la spada puntata verso di lui. Elrohir rise scuotendo la testa e ciò spinse l'uomo a continuare, "temi che possa ferirti, rovinare il tuo viaggio, i tuoi piani? Stai forse per chiedere aiuto a tuo fratello?"

  
Con un sorriso divertito l'elfo avanzò allora di un passo, finse un attacco per far distrarre il giovane e, quando questo abboccò al tranello, lo colpì al viso con una gomitata, allacciando poi una gamba dietro le sue ginocchia per farlo cadere.

  
Fu un istante, senza neppure accorgersi di cosa stesse accadendo Amaras si ritrovò con la schiena premuta nella neve e la spada dell'avversario premuta contro la gola, abbastanza forte da lasciare un segno. Provava fastidio al volto, al naso, dove era stato colpito, ma doveva ammettere che non era però dolore, che era stato un colpo per punirlo e distrarlo, non per lasciarlo indolenzito per il resto del viaggio, come l'elfo avrebbe facilmente potuto fare.

  
"Come potrei mai temere un Uomo. Te l'ho detto, ramingo, combatti come un cucciolo impegnato nei giochi e, come tale, ora ti ritrovi a terra, sottomesso a me", lo schernì ancora Elrohir, ridendo, affondando appena la lama, quasi affascinato dal sottile disegno scarlatto che lasciava sulla gola nuda dell'uomo.

  
Era stata divertente quella sfida, un modo per dimostrare quanto, nonostante l'unione di quel viaggio, la differenza tra loro fosse colossale. Non poteva neppure fargliene una colpa, ad essere onesto, la preparazione di un mortale, per quanto il suo popolo fosse dedito al combattimento, non sarebbe mai neppure vagamente arrivata al livello di quella di un Elfo. Ma ad essere sincero non gliene portava, l'unica cosa che aveva importanza era chiudere una volta per tutte la bocca a quel ragazzo che sembrava saper tutto ma che, in realtà, non conosceva nulla.

  
Con una risata quasi di sfida Elrohir ripose il proprio pugnale nel fodero, spostando infine la spada per permettere all'Uomo di muoversi, di ammettere la propria sconfitta come era dovuto, ma subito, invece, quello alzò i fianchi, allacciando entrambe le gambe attorno alle sue con un movimento che, in altri momenti, gli avrebbe fatto venire alla mente altre occasioni, molto più interessanti, in cui usarlo, e subito lo tirò verso il basso, costringendo effettivamente l'elfo a cadere in ginocchio, con le gambe ancora attorno alla vita.

  
"Era questo che desideravi? Avermi tra le gambe?" chiese in una risata Elrohir, incurante del coltello che subito gli fu puntato alla gola.

  
Nonostante quel combattimento, nonostante quelle armi, entrambi sapevano che nessuno dei due avrebbe ferito l'altro, così come non vi erano concrete possibilità che davvero da quel gioco uscisse un vincitore.

  
Lentamente l'elfo si piegò verso l'uomo, lasciando che la lama lo tagliasse appena, indifferente al lieve dolore, ad una piccola ferita che sarebbe guarita in mezza giornata. Si sporse verso le sue labbra, senza perdere il sorriso, nell'imitazione di un sussurro intimo.

  
"Credevo di aver reso chiaro che sarebbe successo solo nelle tue fantasie.." bisbigliò, incurante che, in realtà, gli altri due lo sentissero, spettatori perplessi a pochi passi da loro.

  
Amaras aprì bocca per ribattere, ma subito Elrohir lo mise di nuovo a tacere muovendo il bacino, spingendosi contro di lui, momentaneamente dimentico di quel combattimento, lasciando che il proprio inguine premesse tra le natiche del giovane.

  
"è questo ciò che cerchi? Ciò per cui sei disposto a rallentare il tuo compito, a deludere il tuo addestramento da guerriero?" incalzò, spingendo in modo esplicito.

  
Ma l'uomo non si lasciò sottomettere per molto. Spostò la lama del coltello fino al suo orecchio, sfiorandone la punta col piatto della lama fredda.

  
Elrohir si sforzò di non manifestare alcuna reazione a quel tocco, ma prima che potesse del tutto prendere il controllo, abbastanza da ignorare lacarezza gelida, con un altro colpo dei fianchi il ramingo invertì le posizioni, sedendosi sul suo bacino, facendo scorrere la lama fino all'altro lato, sfiorando il profilo dell'orecchio con la punta affilata, percorrendolo lentamente, in una minaccia sensuale.

  
"Ed è questo ciò a cui sei abituato? Ad essere desiderato da tutti al punto che l'esercito è ai tuoi piedi per ben altra ragione che il tuo titolo?" Amaras si chinò su di lui, disegnando con la lingua lo stesso percorso che aveva appena seguito il suo pugnale, "Non tutte le mie azioni sono dettate dal desiderio fisico.. e non è quello che mi farà sottomettere a te…"

  
Elrohir interruppe il suo discorso alzando la spada, puntandogliela alla gola mentre con la mano libera lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa.

  
"Non sono io ad aver rubato qualcosa, ieri sera. Non sono io a credere di conoscere ogni cosa"

  
"Oh, ti sei forse sentito ferito, povero elfo?" lo derise Amaras, abbassando la testa incurante della presa nei capelli, della lama che incideva la pelle, "è stato perché ho rubato alle tue labbra un bacio che eri troppo cocciuto per dare? O perché ti ho sempre detto la verità su ciò che penso?" lo sfidò apertamente.

  
Elrohir si perse in un verso simile ad un ringhio, irritato dalle parole sfacciate e menzognere, invertì ancora le posizioni, spingendo però questa volta il mortale col viso nella neve, impedendogli di respirare per qualche istante.

  
Era arrogante, spocchioso ed irritante, tutto ciò che avrebbe forse tollerato in un elfo, ma di certo non in una creatura che ancora non riusciva del tutto a non considerare inferiore.

  
"Ecco di nuovo il gattino, soffocato dalla neve…" gli tirò indietro la testa a quelle parole, concedendogli il respiro, ma ancora lo spinse giù un attimo dopo, chinandosi a parlargli nell'orecchio, "sei un bambino ai miei occhi, un ragazzino sfrontato che neppure conosce il significato delle proprie parole, che si fregia del titolo di guerriero quando tutto ciò che sa è affettare manichini di paglia e trafiggere a morte innocenti alberi.."

  
Amaras chiuse gli occhi, ignorando le parole, concentrandosi solo nel reprimere il bisogno di respirare. Sapeva che Elrohir non lo avrebbe soffocato, che lo stava solo punendo, quindi tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era comunicare al suo corpo che l'aria sarebbe tornata presto.

  
Raggiunse invece il pugnale, che era caduto accanto a lui e, senza pensare, colpì all'indietro, alla cieca, impegnandosi solo a non metterci troppa forza in caso avesse sfiorato parti vitali. Un sottile sibilo lo avvertì che aveva colpito l'elfo, che subito mollò la presa nei suoi capelli, con un'imprecazione nella sua lingua. Senza esitare il ramingo puntò le mani al suolo, spingendosi indietro con forza e colpendo con una testata l'elfo alla gola, poi, approfittando della distrazione, si voltò sotto di lui, tornando a guardarlo in volto.

  
Il polso della creatura immortale sanguinava, non in maniera grave, ma abbastanza da aver già inzuppato la stoffa attorno allo strappo causato dall'arma, i lunghi capelli mogano erano zuppi dove si erano poggiati alla neve e lo sguardo della creatura, in quel momento, poco aveva della grazia immortale della sua razza. Era incandescente come carboni ardenti, letale più di qualsiasi veleno.

  
In un lampo Amaras gli vide strappargli il pugnale di mano, un gesto troppo rapido perché potesse intervenire, e subito percepì la lama brillante abbassarsi verso di lui. Trattenne il fiato per quell'infinito istante, certo di aver superato il limite, che quell'elfo il cui animo già era provato dal dolore e dal tormento avesse ora perso il controllo per causa sua, che l'avrebbe ucciso senza pietà, incapace di provare alcun rispetto per la vita di qualcuno che, a suo stesso dire, non era nulla se non un giovane guidato dalle proprie fantasie.

  
Lui stesso sapeva di esserlo, lui stesso sapeva che quel combattimento era stata una farsa, che non aveva mai avuto alcuna possibilità di vincere davvero. Che, probabilmente, aveva esagerato nei confronti dell'elfo, sfidandolo su qualcosa che non conosceva a fondo.

  
Tutti quei pensieri gli percorsero la mente in quel brevissimo istante, che sembrò però infinito, prima che la lama lo toccasse.

  
Sentì un dolore acuto alla guancia, e solo allora aprì gli occhi, in tempo per vedere la lama alzata, macchiata di rosso, di sangue di qualcuno che, a quel punto, Amaras non avrebbe saputo dire. Forse il suo, forse dell'elfo, probabilmente di entrambi.

  
Guardò Elrohir con gli occhi spalancati, quasi sconvolto che questo non l'avesse ucciso o ferito ben più gravemente, che l'unica punizione che gli aveva inferto era stato un taglio sullo zigomo, parallelo a quello che gli aveva fatto prima dall'altro lato.  
Vide il pugnale alzarsi ancora, ma questa volta non riuscì a temerlo, certo che sarebbe stato un altro piccolo castigo, non la fine dei suoi pochi anni su quella Terra, ma prima che potesse calare nuovamente si bloccò a mezz'aria.

  
Elrohir rimase immobile quando sentì la lama di Elladan premergli contro il petto, piatta e solida. Con un sospiro lasciò cadere il coltello, osservò la spada del fratello e il suo sguardo la percorse fino alla mano guantata di cuoio, salendo poi verso il viso.  
Il volto di Elladan era una maschera impassibile, ma non era un mistero per il suo gemello che fosse solo tale, alzata per nascondere la rabbia e la confusione per i gesti stupidi e avventati che Elrohir aveva appena compiuto.

  
"Daro! Man Cerig!? (Fermo! Cosa stai facendo!?)" pronunciò calmo e freddo Elladan, nella propria lingua, quasi incapace di rimproverare il fratello davanti ai due uomini, a quello sdraiato a terra, probabilmente soddisfatto di quell'interruzione, e al più giovane, in disparte, evidentemente sconvolto da ciò che era appena accaduto.

  
Elrohir si limitò a scuotere la testa, alzandosi con grazia, lo sguardo fisso in quello del fratello.

  
"Hai ragione, non ne vale la pena", offrì, la voce un misto di disprezzo e rassegnazione.

  
Elladan lo guardò per un altro istante, cercando di leggere nell'espressione chiusa cosa stesse, di nuovo, prendendo il controllo della sua testa, ma quando non trovò altro che un muro con un sospiro allungò una mano verso il ramingo ancora seduto nella neve, aiutandolo ad alzarsi prima di controllare rapidamente le ferite.

  
Non erano altro che pochi graffi e qualche livido, niente che non sarebbe guarito in un paio di giorni, senza lasciare traccia.

  
"Vai con Garahir, caricate i bagagli sui cavalli, dobbiamo metterci in marcia, il tramonto è vicino", ordinò secco, senza alcuna simpatia nella voce, arrabbiato con quell'Uomo quanto col proprio fratello.

  
Se Elrohir era in quel momento guidato da un istinto distorto e malato, quasi incapace di controllare le proprie pulsioni, vulnerabile come un nervo lasciato scoperto da un colpo di spada, l'uomo era però un guerriero, o così si definiva, e in quanto tale l'elfo si sarebbe aspettato da lui molto più autocontrollo, in qualche modo più maturità. Ma, in fondo, era solo un giovane mortale, spinto dall'istinto, dai bisogni, dai desideri, e sarebbe forse stato troppo chiedergli di non accettare le provocazioni di un elfo.

  
Rimase in silenzio ad osservare Amaras che a testa bassa si allontanava, imbarazzato forse, sicuramente furioso, ma al contempo ancora pronto ad ubbidire ad un ordine.

  
Quando finalmente lo vide parlare a bassa voce con Garahir con un sospiro afferrò il polso del fratello, tirando su la manica per guardare la ferita.

  
Era piuttosto profonda, fatta di taglio, qualcosa che su uno di quegli Uomini avrebbe avuto bisogno di particolari cure ma che su una creatura immortale non sembrava poi così grave.

  
Con un sospiro Elladan estrasse da una tasca un grosso pezzo di stoffa bianca, da cui ne strappò un pezzo che inzuppò nella neve candida, poi iniziò a pulire la ferita, tenendo con forza il braccio del fratello, incurante di causargli dolore.

  
"Vuoi dirmi cosa ti ha spinto ad essere così stupido?" chiese premendo appena troppo forte, strappando un sussulto all'altro.

  
"Il combattimento mi ha preso la mano", rispose solo, cercando di liberare il braccio ma ottenendo solo che la presa delle dita sul polso si facesse più ferrea.

  
"Esatto..solo che è successo perché qualcosa che il ramingo ti ha detto in precedenza era vera e tu non sei in grado di affrontarla", Elrohir aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Elladan lo guardò severo, con un'espressione che per un attimo ricordò al fratello quella di loro padre quando provavano inutilmente a mentirgli.

  
Si limitò quindi ad annuire, conscio di non poter far altro che ammettere la propria colpa, sentendosi di colpo agli occhi del proprio gemello poco più che un bambino capriccioso. Imbarazzato abbassò lo sguardo sulla neve, macchiata del proprio sangue, sporcata da quel combattimento, ma poco dopo due dita gentili lo costrinsero ad alzare di nuovo il viso, a cercare ed incrociare gli occhi grigi davanti ai suoi.

  
"Non mi importa che litighi con quell'Uomo. Mi fa paura quell'impulsività che non ti appartiene, Roh. Che non riesci a controllare i tuoi sentimenti…" spiegò Elladan serio, per un attimo dimentico del polso ferito che ancora stringeva tra le dita.

  
Dolcemente Elrohir scosse la testa, poggiando poi la fronte alla sua.

  
"Va tutto bene, sto riacquistando il mio controllo, El, è solo quell'Uomo che mi fa perdere la ragione, che pensa di conoscere segreti che sono tali perfino a me stesso.."

  
"Non hai pensato che forse è così? Che magari sono celati ai tuoi occhi perché non vuoi vederli, ma chiari ai suoi che porta un animo mortale, così diverso dal nostro?"

  
"Difendi lui anziché me, ora, fratello?" chiese Elrohir risentito, "quel ramingo non sa nulla, non può sapere nulla di queste cose talmente più grandi di lui che la sua mente non sarebbe neppure in grado di sostenere. Come potrebbe, poi, vedere cose che perfino ai tuoi occhi sono celate?" concluse, fissando con insistenza il fratello.

  
Elladan esitò, meditando su quelle parole. Non poteva dar torto al fratello in quel momento, non senza peggiorare i rapporti tra i due, ma non rimaneva comunque convinto che qualsiasi cosa l'Uomo avesse detto per innervosire così il fratello portasse un fondo di verità.

  
Senza dire altro si sporse in avanti, premendo le labbra contro quelle di Elrohir, baciandolo lentamente, sensualmente, incurante delle due paia di occhi che sentiva di colpo fissi su di loro. Si scostò appena per sussurrargli sulle labbra.

  
"Io sono sempre con te, Roh, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, giusta o sbagliata. Io sono la tua anima, tu sei la mia, non prenderei mai le parti di qualcuno contro di te…" lo baciò ancora, con appena più passione, accarezzandogli le labbra con la lingua fino a sentire il fratello rilassarsi contro di lui, perdersi in quel bacio, di colpo dimentico di tutto ciò che era accaduto nell'ultima mezzora, di quella rabbia.

  
Elrohir si abbracciò al corpo del gemello con il braccio non ferito, passandogli una mano dietro la nuca, lasciandosi andare al suo tocco, al suo bacio che parlava di comprensione e conforto, che mai sarebbe mutato anche quando, come in quel momento, i due sarebbero stati in disaccordo.

  
Elladan era suo, così come lui apparteneva ad Elladan, in un legame così inscindibile che Elrohir non riusciva ad immaginare una singola cosa che potesse mettersi tra loro, un singolo errore così imperdonabile da poterli dividere.

  
Dopo qualche minuto di quell'unione, ben più profonda di quella delle loro labbra, con un piccolo sorriso Elladan si spostò, riportando le proprie attenzioni al polso tagliato.

  
"Non desidererei altro che restare qui e toccarti fino a sentire questa tensione lasciare il tuo corpo, Roh", spiegò dolcemente, strappando un altro pezzo di tela ed iniziando a fasciarci la ferita, "ma tra poco calerà la notte e per allora dobbiamo essere in un posto più sicuro.." continuò, sentendo le dita del fratello accarezzargli la guancia.

  
*

  
Un'ora era trascorsa, il tempo era corso lento, come se quel breve periodo fosse durato un'eternità per i muscoli affaticati e i volti sferzati dal gelo, mentre solo poca strada era stata attraversata.

  
I cavalli, nuovamente caricati di tutti i bagagli nella neve che lì sembrava essere caduta con meno impeto, arrancavano pigri, guidati per le redine dai loro proprietari, già dimentichi delle attenzioni e cure ricevute poco prima da Elladan.

  
Elrohir camminava davanti a tutti, assorto nei propri pensieri. Non poteva dire di essere arrabbiato col ramingo, tutto ciò che aveva provato si era sfogato in quell'allenamento troppo presto divenuto un vero duello, ma ancora non riusciva a dimenticare tutto ciò che era stato detto, né ad ignorare come proprio quel Mortale potesse toccarlo in modo da farlo reagire così stupidamente.

  
Era riuscito a stare al cospetto di colui che accusava della cattura della propria madre, della sua rovina, ad ascoltarlo e rispondergli, come l'etichetta ordinava, a comportarsi come il principe ed elfo qual'era nonostante il sangue gli fosse ribollito nelle vene e tutto nel suo animo avesse urlato di attaccarlo, puntargli una lama alla gola e chiedere perché, perché quel giorno avesse deciso di abbassare la difesa, di affidarsi all'istinto e salvarsi la vita. Ma non l'aveva fatto, perché lui era superiore, perché per oltre due millenni aveva imparato il significato di tempo e pazienza, di controllo. A nulla sarebbe servito aggredire quell'uomo per avere risposte che solo il suo animo conosceva, il suo più primitivo istinto e che mai le sue parole avrebbero saputo svelare.

  
Eppure Elrohir aveva sentito il proprio istinto scalciare, quella parte di se che usciva durante una battaglia, fatta dei battiti del suo cuore, del sangue caldo nelle vene e di quel semplice istinto di distruggere ed uccidere per garantire il proprio benessere. Aveva provato il più primordiale dei bisogni, abbinato alla disperazione che gli attanagliava il petto, ed era riuscito a dominarlo.

  
Aveva potuto quello, ma era totalmente impotente nel controllarsi davanti a quel Mortale.

  
Non aveva idea del perché, forse era dovuto a quel velo di innocenza che ancora si portava appresso, non era più un fanciullo, ma il Fato non gli aveva mai concesso prima le esperienze di un uomo. Forse, semplicemente, era il suo esprimersi privo di qualsiasi freno. Eppure sembrava ogni volta saper toccare quel tasto che lo mandava fuori di se, quella frase sbagliata che gli faceva venir voglia di strappargli col pugnale quel sorriso, una volta per tutte.

  
Era anche certo che a quelle stesse ragioni che non riusciva ad afferrare dovesse la vita quella strana attrazione che provava nei suoi confronti, la sottile voglia di andare ancora ed ancora a parlargli, a provocarlo.

  
Non era nulla di prettamente fisico, anche se doveva ammettere che quel corpo mortale non era passato inosservato, le forme solide e muscolose così diverse da quelle elfiche cui Elrohir era abituato, eppure c'era qualcosa di più sottile e infido, qualcosa che lo attraeva più profondamente, una sorta di curiosità.

  
Qualunque cosa fosse non sapeva definirla e gli faceva rimpiangere la bollente furia e il gelido controllo provato nei confronti degli altri Uomini.

  
Perso nei suoi pensieri si rese conto solo in quel momento di essere giunto a metà dell'ultima salita di quel giorno, di quel sentiero che serpeggiava stretto e sconnesso, quasi inquietante in quella neve, lungo la parete di quella vetta, accompagnato da un lato dalle nude rocce, aguzze e coperte di ghiaccio e, dall'altro, dal vuoto che dritto e letale portava giù, fino alla piccola vallata formata dall'altipiano che avevano da poco lasciato.

  
Non era un percorso particolarmente pericoloso, largo abbastanza che un cavaliere avrebbe potuto senza disagio percorrerlo al galoppo oppure, altrettanto facilmente, con l'animale legato al proprio fianco, ma era la posizione a preoccuparlo. Si stavano spingendo sempre più a nord, da dove provenivano voci di creature oscure, di orchi e dwarg, di ombre e malefici di cui solo le leggende parlavano.

  
Di colpo teso, coi sensi pronti, Elrohir si voltò a cercare con lo sguardo il fratello.

  
Elladan chiudeva la fila, leggero sulla neve ora che i bagagli non lo abbattevano, senza sul volto i segni dello sforzo nonostante i cristalli di ghiaccio trasportati dal vento non avessero lasciato del tutto indenni le sue guance, appena arrossate.

  
Si guardarono per qualche istante, comunicando in silenzio come da sempre facevano. Non servivano parole, bastavano uno sguardo, un'espressione. A volte perfino quelle erano superflue perché perennemente erano uno nella mente dell'altro, perché condividevano un'anima, un legame più profondo di qualsiasi altro.

  
Con un lievissimo sospiro Elrohir annuì all'espressione preoccupata di Elladan, lanciò una rapida occhiata ai due raminghi, imperterriti nel loro cammino nonostante sembrassero entrambi sul punto di cedere, Amaras col viso sporco di sangue dove il gelo aveva riaperto le due piccole ferite, e subito tornò a sua volta ad avanzare guardando dinnanzi a se, gli occhi fissi sul virgineo manto di neve, incontaminato da qualsiasi creatura.

  
Eppure ormai i suoi sensi si erano svegliati, una lieve tensione aveva preso il controllo sul suo corpo, irrigidito la sua schiena e non vi era modo di assopirli di nuovo, non finché non fossero stati accampati al sicuro.

  
Non dovette tuttavia passare molto prima che quella particolare attenzione lo premiasse.

  
Si bloccò di colpo, ascoltando quella lieve differenza di suono, il cambio di odore nell'aria invernale. Con un cenno bloccò il cammino degli altri e fece qualche passo avanti.

  
Non ci volle molto perché li vedesse. Lì, appena sopra di loro, addormentati su un terrazzamento della roccia, tre Warg. Un tempo era stato raro che quei lupi demoniaci si spingessero così a nord, se non come monta degli immondi orchi, ma in quei giorni tutto appariva possibile, anche che quelle bestie prendessero dimora lì in cima, moltiplicandosi, pronte a portare morte e distruzione.

  
Nel più assoluto silenzio Elrohir arretrò nuovamente, raggiungendo i compagni di viaggio, facendo un cenno nella direzione del nemico.

  
"Puoi colpirli con le frecce?" chiese Elladan, talmente piano che nessuno dei due mortali poté distinguerne le parole.

  
Entrambi avevano studiato le armi, entrambi avrebbero potuto combattere e difendersi con qualsiasi cosa avessero trovato al momento, ma Elrohir aveva scelto l'arco tra le sue preferite, incantato dagli splendidi arcieri che sin da bambino aveva visto allenarsi, dalla nobile postura, dal silenzio letale delle loro armi, della concentrazione richiesta. Quasi sempre si era trovato a combattere con la spada o i coltelli, ma mai l'arco aveva smesso di essere la sua scelta preferita.

  
In silenzio scosse la testa. Se si fosse avvicinato troppo sarebbe stato fiutato e per quanto la sua mira fosse precisa il forte vento era troppo mutabile. La freccia scoccata letale avrebbe probabilmente colpito comunque il nemico, ma col solo effetto di ferirlo, svegliarlo e renderlo ancor più aggressivo.

  
"Troppo azzardato. Se ci muoviamo in silenzio ma rapidamente possiamo superarli senza essere avvertiti" spiegò, continuando a rivolgere lo sguardo nella direzione delle bestie, aspettando di sentire da un istante all'altro il loro linguaggio, il lezzo immondo del loro fiato prima dell'attacco.

  
"E lasciarli vivere? Sono demoni, bestie affamate di sangue innocente, non possiamo tirare dritto come se non fosse un nostro problema!" sibilò Amaras, furioso, la mano già sull'elsa. Conosceva i warg, li aveva visti calare nei villaggi, sterminare, dilaniare, e non aveva intenzione di comportarsi da codardo e lasciarli lì, a dormire nel calore l'uno dell'altro, pasciuti e tranquilli.

  
"Pensa da guerriero, non col cuore", lo rimproverò Elladan in tono gentile, come se stesse correggendo le parole di un bambino.

  
"Amaras, loro hanno più esperienza, è il caso di ascoltarli", sussurrò Garahir, la mano stretta attorno alle briglie del suo cavallo. Aveva paura, ciò non lo avrebbe fermato dal combattere se necessario, ma non significava che sperava di doversi trovare in quella situazione.

  
"Non mi interessa l'esperienza, ne come penso. Non posso ignorare quei mostri! Siamo qui per controllare, per permettere alla nostra gente di proteggere queste terre, e tiriamo dritto davanti al pericolo?" sbraitò ancora, sdegnato, sempre mantenendo il tono il più basso possibile.

  
Elrohir sussultò al suono del metallo che strusciava contro il fodero e subito fece un passo avanti, afferrando il polso dell'Uomo prima che potesse fare ulteriori danni.

  
"Non posso biasimare la posizione del tuo animo", gli concesse, cercando di essere diplomatico ed evitare qualsiasi scontro tra loro, il cui rumore sarebbe stato fatale, "ma attaccando ora tutto ciò che otterresti sarebbero perdite tra i tuoi uomini e la vittoria del nemico. Pensa al tuo addestramento, Amaras. Sono in un punto più alto, più forti, e se attaccassimo alle spalle avremmo solo un salto nel vuoto come ritirata. Sono agili sulla neve, mentre tu, Garahir e i nostri cavalli affondate e incespicate. Nulla rende l'attacco una buona idea", spiegò gentilmente.

  
Per una volta non poteva dar del tutto torto all'Uomo, ma dal punto di vista strategico non vi era una sola alternativa che potesse portare alla loro vittoria.

  
"Andiamo in silenzio, allora, uccidiamoli nel sonno". Incalzò ancora Amaras, riponendo la spada, parlando sempre più piano. Ma Elladan scosse la testa.

  
"Hanno sensi troppo sottili. Anche se uno di noi arrivasse sottovento lo sentirebbero, sarebbe morto ancora prima di estrarre le armi, in un corpo a corpo", spiegò con un sorriso, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del ramingo, "capisco da dove vengono i tuoi sentimenti, ma non è questo il momento dell'attacco".

  
Amaras guardò in volto tutti i compagni, uno per uno, con le labbra strette, poi sospirò con un cenno della testa.

  
"Come desiderate, proseguiamo allora, senza rischiare le nostre vite", mormorò rassegnato.

  
Elrohir lo studiò per qualche istante, diffidente. Era stato fin troppo semplice, qualcosa che fino a quel momento non aveva potuto, suo malgrado, abbinare al nome dell'Uomo. Ma forse, per una volta, il ramingo aveva davvero capito che non era il caso di rischiare la vita di tutti per un capriccio.

  
"Staremo in fila, a pochi metri, ma non troppo compatti, in caso attacchino, almeno solo uno rimarrebbe sotto un agguato e gli altri potrebbero intervenire. Elladan, tu vieni avanti con me. Qualsiasi cosa accada lasciate andare i cavalli, correranno più veloci e possiamo provare a recuperarli una volta terminato lo scontro. Mi raccomando, non un suono, perfino il respiro troppo rapido potrebbe essere abbastanza per disturbarne il sonno e a quel punto non impiegherebbero che un istante a fiutarci!", ordinò Elrohir di fretta, pianissimo, per raggiungere solo le orecchie dei compagni ora stretti l'uno all'altro in un cerchio.

  
Non era il migliore dei piani, ma era tutto ciò che potevano fare a quel punto. Le tenebre stavano per calare e a quel punto non avrebbero avuto più alcuna possibilità di salvezza. Anche lui si sarebbe sentito più a suo agio attaccando, sapendo morte le bestie immonde, ma non era un'opportunità, purtroppo.

  
Quando fu certo che tutti avessero capito Elrohir riprese le redini di Belan, il proprio cavallo, iniziando ad avanzare il più silenziosamente possibile.

  
Poteva chiaramente avvertire Elladan subito dietro di se, teso e preoccupato, ogni senso allertato, i muscoli pronti a scattare.

  
Dietro di loro i passi dei due Mortali sembravano colpi assordanti ad ogni affondo nella neve, ma ben sapeva che, in realtà, erano il più silenziosi possibile e che i due si stavano in ogni modo sforzando di non fare alcun rumore nonostante la loro razza non avesse alcuna pietà. Perfino i cavalli sembravano aver intuito il pericolo, probabilmente avvertendo la tensione di chi li portava, ed avanzavano silenziosi, a testa bassa, quasi a loro volta limitando i movimenti.

  
Furono lunghi momenti di tensione, curva dopo curva, ogni più piccolo suono assordante fino a farli tutti sobbalzare, incapaci perfino di voltarsi, di cercare la tensione l'uno sul volto dell'altro, incapaci di sostenere la tensione altrui oltre che la propria.

  
Per metri e metri avanzarono, più rapidi di quanto non avessero fatto fino a quel momento, spinti dall'adrenalina che sembrava rendere tutto più semplice, e anche quando Elrohir si rese conto che erano ormai fuori pericolo dall'essere avvertiti così semplicemente, dall'essere attaccati in un punto di assoluto svantaggio, continuò a proseguire con la stessa andatura e lo stesso silenzio, senza lasciar sapere agli altri del quasi passato pericolo, decisi ad allontanarli il più possibile prima di lasciarli riposare.

  
Tutto era andato per il meglio, il pericolo era passato, potevano rilassarsi e cercare presto rifugio per la notte. Quando delle parole ruppero il silenzio.

  
"Elladan, Elrohir, Amaras è scomparso!" quasi urlò Garahir, allarmato.

  
I due elfi si bloccarono di colpo, irrigidendosi, entrambi privi di dubbi su cosa fosse accaduto.

  
Un istante, un solo battito del cuore ed Elrohir aveva già la spada sguainata.

  
"Pe-channas! (idiota)" sibilò furibondo, iniziando a correre sui passi appena percorsi, ignorando i richiami del fratello.

  
*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un nuovo capitolo, più corto del previsto purtroppo, visto che la vita ed un inquietante blocco mi stanno tenendo dallo scrivere ho deciso di spezzare in due quello che doveva essere un unico lungo capitolo e non lasciarvi troppo tempo senza aggiornamenti ;)
> 
> Due note veloci:
> 
> La prima è che non sono impazzita, da Gandalf stesso viene detto che i Warg tra loro parlano in un'oscura lingua, quindi si, la mia adorabile bestiolina che conoscerete tra poco dice qualcosa, solo a noi non è dato sapere cosa e, probabilmente, non sarebbe qualcosa di ripetibile ;)
> 
> La seconda è che ho preso per buona la versione per cui la cotta di chiaro e brillante metallo che indossano sia in mithril, regalategli dal padre quando ancora vi erano commerci coi nani. 
> 
> Detto questo...buona lettura!

**7.**

I passi della corsa forsennata lasciarono profonde impronte nella neve fresca, come se in quel momento neppure la natura badasse all'essenza di quella creatura ma, anch'essa, fosse concentrata su ciò che stava accadendo.

Elrohir corse lungo il sentiero appena percorso, la spada già sguainata, stretta nel pugno, saltò giù dalle rocce per accorciare la strada, atterrando in ginocchio nella neve e quando alzò lo sguardo finalmente lo vide davanti a se.

Amaras era in piedi a pochi metri dai Mannari Selvaggi, in mano solo un lungo pugnale di fattura chiaramente raminga. Le bestie sembravano ancora addormentate, ma il respiro era palesemente più rapido, istintivamente coscienti del pericolo che si avvicinava.

Con gli occhi spalancati, come nell'assistere ad una tragedia su cui non si ha alcun potere, ad un sogno, Elrohir scosse la testa, riprendendo a muoversi rapido e silenzioso come solo il sangue nelle sue vene gli permetteva, scuotendo appena la testa, non più in un avvertimento all'Uomo ma in una primordiale negazione di ciò che sapeva sarebbe accaduto.

Fu allora che lo vide, nitido, chiaro, come fosse stato molto di più che un impercettibile movimento di pochi istanti: le narici di una delle bestie si dilatarono, tremarono nello scorgere l'odore sconosciuto.

Un secondo, il tempo che i piedi toccassero il suolo non più di due volte in quell'inarrestabile corsa, e le tre bestie avevano gli occhi aperti, totalmente sveglie, le fauci spalancate, grondanti bava alla vista di quello che per loro nient'altro doveva essere che un inaspettato pasto.

Con uno scatto una delle belve si gettò subito sul ramingo, che la scansò all'ultimo, gettandosi a terra e rotolando al suolo, quasi senza accorgersi dell'atterraggio su un grosso masso, del colpo alla spalla che quasi sembrò risuonare in quel lugubre silenzio rotto solo dal basso ringhio degli Animali Maledetti. Schivò una zampata, abbastanza potente da uccidere un uomo adulto, con una rapida mossa piantò il coltello nella zampa dell'animale, ma quello ritrasse subito l'appendice ferita.

Solo allora Amaras si rese conto dell'errore.

Il warg scrollò la zampa, facendo volare lontano il misero pugnale, più infuriato e pericoloso di quanto già non fosse. Il ramingo tentò di afferrare la spada, ma la bestia lo incalzò, costringendolo a rotolare ancora, a strisciare disperato, impedendogli di alzarsi e, in quella posizione, di sfoderare l'unica arma che gli rimaneva.

Un altro tentativo, ma la spada passò in secondo piano rispetto all'evitare il morso con cui la belva cercò di staccargli la testa di netto. Disperato Amaras si guardò intorno, tentando invano di rialzarsi, perché ad ogni suo tentativo un colpo della zampa artigliata lo costringeva ad abbassarsi ancora, a concentrare le sue forze sul non essere squartato.

Avrebbe voluto gridare, chiedere aiuto, ma uno sguardo gli disse che non sarebbe stato utile.

Elrohir si era parato davanti agli altri due animali prima che anche loro potessero decidere di attaccare il ramingo, il pugnale elfico in una mano, la spada nell'altra.

Per i primi istanti era riuscito a colpire, a tenerne a bada due, ma fin troppo presto si era reso conto che dove non arrivava l'intelligenza degli animali arrivava la loro mole, la loro brama di sangue.

Riuscì ad affondare il pugnale nel ventre di uno, ma questo non sembrò rallentarlo, quasi immune al dolore come solo una bestia in preda all'eccitazione della caccia può essere, e quando tentò di ferire anche l'altro il primo gli si scagliò addosso, spingendolo al suolo.

Elrohir sferrò un fendente che colpì la bestia di striscio al muso, riempiendo l'aria del rabbioso guaito di dolore, con un colpo di reni si rialzò, ferendo ancora l'altro, sorridendo maligno alla vista della neve che iniziava a tingersi di rosso.

 

Un affondo del pugnale mirato al ventre andò a vuoto, la bestia lo schivò per coincidenza, saltando, prendendo alla sprovvista l'elfo che per evitarlo finì all'indietro, picchiando contro le rocce.

Per un attimo Elrohir si ritrovò senza fiato, toltogli dal violento colpo alla schiena, la spada davanti a se, in una disperata difesa, unica mossa concessagli dalla posizione.

Un'altra zampata e finalmente l'elfo sentì la lama affondare nella carne, il rumore bagnato e nauseante del ferro che squarcia la carne, e solo in quell'istante realizzò che stava combattendo con una sola delle bestie, l'altra impegnata col ramingo più giovane che, dove mancava di esperienza e tecnica, compensava in agilità e astuzia.

Si allontanò con uno slancio dalle rocce, caricando il warg, deciso a porre fine una volta per tutte a quello scontro. Schivò l'ennesima zampata, sentì lo schioccare dei denti così vicino al volto che la bava della bestia gli schizzò sui capelli e, agendo di solo istinto, si buttò sulla creatura, abbracciandola, cingendole letteralmente il collo per poi piantarle con tutta la propria forza la lama nel fianco, girando con insolita crudeltà il polso per godersi l'ultimo grido di dolore della bestia prima di vederla cadere per sempre, finalmente priva della vita.

Spingendo via il corpo caduto su di lui si rialzò, gli occhi fissi sul giovane guerriero che sembrava aver scoperto il punto debole dell'animale e che stava ormai combattendo su un manto di neve resa scarlatta di sangue maledetto. Soddisfatto annuì, ma il sollievo durò poco, perché un lieve gemito lo riportò alla realtà.

Di scattò voltò le spalle a Garahir, quasi dimentico della sua esistenza, e fu allora che vide.

La sua percezione mutò, si trasformò in scene lente, prive di colori, dai rumori rallentati e assordanti.

Amaras a terra, la spada sotto la zampa della belva ancora in vita, sopra di lui, la bava che gli colava sul volto sporco di sangue, impossibile dire se suo o della creatura ferita. Il Warg disse qualcosa nella sua lingua, un ruggito spaventoso ed oscuro, alzò la zampa per sferrare il colpo di grazia e, in quel preciso istante, il mondo di Elrohir sembrò terminare.

Lo vide come se quel singolo istante fosse lungo tutta una vita eterna. Lo vide, suo fratello, mentre con un balzo, a spada sguainata, si gettava sul ramingo per fargli da scudo con il proprio corpo.

In quel secondo più lungo di tutta l'eternità Elrohir allungò la mano per prendere il proprio arco, realizzando però che era rimasto sul cavallo.

Urlò.

Urlò con tutto il fiato, urlò come nessun guerriero avrebbe mai dovuto fare, di terrore e disperazione.

Urlò mentre la gola sembrava squarciarsi e le lacrime gli riempivano gli occhi.

Urlò con la sensazione che la Vita lo stesse lasciando, certo che non si sarebbe spento, ma che, semplicemente, tutta la luce lo avrebbe lasciato nell'istante in cui quell'immonda bestia avesse preso quella di Elladan.

Urlò mentre la zampa si alzava, nel preciso istante in cui sentì ogni speranza lasciare il posto alla devastante certezza che era ormai troppo tardi per intervenire, che non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo, che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per proteggere colui che amava.

Urlò mentre la belva colpiva in pieno petto l'elfo, spingendolo metri più in la, e il suo sguardo non colse altro che quel corpo sbalzato, totalmente ignaro della spada che ora passava la gola del warg da parte a parte, della carcassa che si abbatteva al suolo.

Senza pensare, totalmente incurante della propria incolumità, lasciò cadere a terra la spada, incapace di sostenerne il peso, e di corsa attraversò quei pochi passi che lo dividevano dal fratello ma che sembrarono la più lunga delle vie, ogni falcata come un viaggio oltre le montagne, ogni volta che lo stivale sfiorava la neve la sensazione che un nuovo mare si frapponesse tra lui e l'unica creatura che davvero avesse un'importanza.

Non appoggiò i piedi in quell'ultimo passo che lo divideva da Elladan, lasciandosi cadere direttamente in ginocchio, le mani sulle guance del fratello così immobile, disteso a terra.

"La gwanno, gwanur nîn (non morire, fratello mio)", sussurrò in lacrime, come una cantilena, in quell'unico soffio di fiato che ancora sentiva riempirgli i polmoni.

Non riusciva a pensare, non riusciva a respirare o a muoversi, il suo mondo iniziava e finiva col volto dolcemente cullato tra i suoi palmi.

Aveva sempre immaginato che se mai qualcosa fosse accaduto a suo fratello il dolore sarebbe stato accecante, condiviso nel corpo e assoluto nell'anima, eppure in quel momento era come se non provasse nulla, come se ogni sentimento lo avesse lasciato, come se non ci fosse niente a riempirgli l'anima, ammesso che, a quel punto, ancora ne possedesse una.

"Avo ninno, Elrohir (non piangere, Elrohir)", lo interruppe dopo un istante la voce di Elladan, gli occhi aperti, le labbra tese in un debole sorriso, e di colpo fu come se il mondo avesse ripreso colore, come se il cuore battesse di colpo troppo veloce per restargli nel petto "n'avo thelin gwanno sîr (non ho intenzione di morire oggi)", continuò l'elfo a terra senza smettere di sorridere, alzando una mano per passare dolcemente il pollice sulla guancia di Elrohir, asciugando le lacrime.

"Cî gruithanneg nîn (mi hai terrorizato)" mormorò Elrohir lasciandosi cadere su di lui, incapace di dire altro, nascondendo il viso contro il collo caldo, godendosi il battito forte e sicuro del cuore di Elladan, la prova concreta che era ancora con lui, che nulla li aveva separati per sempre, nel più crudele e spietato dei modi, "non potrei vivere senza di te", gli sussurrò all'orecchio, solo per lui, celato all'udito di chiunque altro.

Elladan gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita, i palmi premuti sulla schiena già livida ma che, in quel momento, ad Elrohir sembrava il più piacevole dei tocchi per il solo fatto che fosse del fratello.

"Non dovrai mai provare. Non ti lascerò mai, Roh, neppure la Morte può portarmi via da te" gli sussurrò a sua volta in risposta, senza smettere di stringerlo e cullarlo.

Elrohir rimase immobile alcuni minuti, stretto al fratello, capace solo di provare gratitudine per la sua semplice esistenza, per il respiro che sentiva contro l'orecchio, per il cuore che batteva nel petto premuto al suo, in attesa che la paura scivolasse via dal suo corpo, che le mani smettessero di tremargli e restasse solo quel sapore amaro alla base della gola a ricordargli quella brutta avventura.

Quando fu certo di poter star dritto e, soprattutto, di poter sopportare la lontananza del proprio corpo da quello di Elladan, si risollevò, rimanendo in ginocchio accanto a lui, una mano aperta sul petto.

Tutto ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi minuti sembrava un incubo, impossibile, invece, forse per la prima volta, aveva fatto diventare reale il terrore di perdere Elladan. Per la prima volta, anche se per un istante, Elrohir era rimasto solo al mondo, aveva perso colui che completava, che era, la sua anima, nella crudele e devastante dimostrazione che era vero, che sarebbe potuto succedere, che erano guerrieri ed Elladan sarebbe potuto morire in qualsiasi momento. Il rischio era diventato di colpo reale, una condanna che sembrava, all'improvviso, incombere imbattibile sulle loro teste.

Elrohir chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ingoiare la bile che gli bruciava nuovamente la gola.

Poco importava che Elladan potesse scegliere l'Eternità, la sua vita era fragile come qualsiasi altra, poteva essere spezzata in qualsiasi momento da una lama o dalla zampa di un'animale oscuro.

Elladan era vivo eppure Elrohir si rese conto che il suo mondo era ugualmente finito in quel momento, che l'esistenza come l'aveva conosciuta era cessata nell'istante in cui la morte del fratello aveva preso un aspetto lugubre e reale, una prospettiva che neppure la tragedia di loro madre aveva saputo dargli.

"Ti…ti ha ferito?" farfugliò incerto, sforzandosi di non scaricare quell'improvviso dolore, quell'angosciante realizzazione, su Elladan, di ritrovare il modo di parlare e vivere attimo dopo attimo nonostante l'improvvisa coscienza che in qualsiasi momento il fratello poteva essergli strappato.

Elladan scosse la testa senza smettere di sorridere, senza smettere di accarezzare il viso ed il collo del fratello. Si mise a sedere con una lieve smorfia, massaggiandosi inconsciamente il petto.

"Un colpo, solo un brutto colpo. La cotta mi ha salvato. Perdonami, so che ho compiuto un gesto avventato ma…" Elladan continuò la frase, la giustificazione per quell'atto impulsivo che sarebbe potuto costargli la vita, ma il fratello non udì le ultime parole.

Di colpo sentì il dolore, la paura, l'adrenalina degli ultimi minuti tramutarsi in rabbia, in furia cieca. Sentì il cuore aumentare ancora di più il battito e pompare nelle vene sangue incandescente che gli tappò le orecchie col suo correre furioso. Sentì la bocca contrarsi da sola, i denti digrignare fra loro mentre inconsciamente stringeva i pugni.

In un secondo o poco più tutto il mondo attorno a lui sembrò mutare prospettiva, ciò che era stato spaventoso divenne solo un'altra causa della sua furia, il sangue scarlatto che dissacrava il candore della neve lo stesso stimolo che sarebbe stato per una bestia selvaggia.

Quel dolore, quella paura, avevano un artefice e non era il warg morto accanto a loro, era un Uomo, qualcuno dotato di giudizio, qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto conoscere l'ubbidienza, qualcuno che non aveva alcuna scusa per la propria avventatezza.

Si voltò di scatto a cercarlo, incerto perfino se fosse ancora vivo, e il momento in cui lo vide in piedi accanto a Garahir, marchiato solo da un paio di graffi, fu quello che sancì la rovina di Elrohir.

Neppure si accorse di essersi alzato o di essere corso nella sua direzione. Non fu conscio del salto da felino che compì, nulla ebbe un senso fino a che le dita non furono strette sulla stoffa del mantello chiuso sul petto, fino a che non sentì il peso del ramingo solido sotto le mani.

Lo sollevò come un pupazzo, spingendolo poi di forza contro le rocce, godendo intimamente e completamente del gemito di dolore dell'uomo, e quando vide che il colpo lo aveva lasciato senza fiato lo allontanò e poi lo scagliò nuovamente contro l'impietosa parete, guardandolo con un sorriso di perversa soddisfazione quando quello aprì la bocca affamato dell'aria che i suoi polmoni non riuscivano ancora ad incamerare.

"Tu…" sibilò in un tono basso, minaccioso, grondante veleno, "…stupido moccioso indegno di esistere", vi era disgusto nella sua voce, quel profondo ribrezzo che fino a quel momento era stato destinato solamente agli orchi.

Neppure si rese conto di aver alzato la mano, non più padrone del proprio corpo, fino a quando non sentì l'impatto delle proprie nocche con il volto del ramingo, fino a che i suoi occhi non videro il sangue arrossargli la guancia, il taglio che lui stesso gli aveva inferto poche ore prima, quasi per gioco, nuovamente aperto.

Con una soddisfazione che per un attimo quasi lo spaventò, alla vista del sangue lo colpì ancora con un nuovo manrovescio, sorridendo quando l'uomo, già esausto e provato, rimase piegato da un lato, con la mano a coprirsi la guancia.

Ma non gli concesse la pietà di una tregua, di nuovo lo sollevò per la stoffa dei vestiti, attaccandolo ancora alle rocce, estrasse il piccolo coltello che sempre portava alla cintola e glielo premette contro la gola, abbastanza forte da veder tagliare la pelle quando il giovane deglutì.

"Lle nadorhuan (tu vile cane)", insultò nella sua lingua, incapace di pensare lucidamente e trovare il vocabolo appropriato in quella comune, "tu, la cui vita vale meno di quella di un orco, stavi per strappare l'immortalità a mio fratello!" urlò le ultime due parole, dimentico di qualsiasi cosa se non di quel terrore che al solo ricordo minacciava di riprendere il controllo, con ancora l'immagine di Elladan lanciato lontano, inerme sulla neve, davanti agli occhi.

Amaras non rispose, non si mosse, neppure respirò, conscio che in quel momento nulla avrebbe potuto difenderlo o discolparlo.

Si rendeva conto di quanto il suo gesto fosse stato avventato, di quanto sarebbe davvero potuto costare a tutti loro, e a quella realizzazione non vi era nulla che volesse dire per giustificarsi.

Aveva voluto mostrare di essere un coraggioso guerriero, capace nello scontro, eppure troppo tardi si era reso conto che il suo gesto non era stato che quello di un ragazzino testardo e capriccioso, che la sua stupidità sarebbe costata a tutti sangue e sofferenze.

Era un uomo di trent'anni, un guerriero, ma aveva agito come neppure due decadi prima suo padre gli avrebbe perdonato. Aveva disonorato il proprio nome e la propria famiglia, probabilmente perfino il suo popolo agli occhi dei due Elfi. Non meritava nulla in quel momento, dopo le sue azioni, neppure il lusso di scusarsi con colui che aveva messo in tale pericolo.

Chiuse gli occhi, accettando in silenzio, grato, la lama gelata contro la gola, il dolore dei lividi e dei tagli che sembravano coprire ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ma che, eppure, non sembravano abbastanza, non apparivano neppure come un lieve acconto della punizione che avrebbe meritato.

"Meriteresti la morte", incalzò ancora Elrohir, il volto vicino al suo, minaccioso come un serpente pronto ad attaccare, nella calma del suo tono, "ma ci sarebbe troppa dignità perfino nel tagliarti la gola adesso, nadorhuan", ripeté l'insulto di poco prima, quell'appellativo che in quel momento sembrava così appropriato per il mortale, e premette di più la lama.

Sarebbe stato così semplice, appena più pressione e quel finto guerriero avrebbe trovato la morte che meritava. Eppure l'istinto gli diceva che non sarebbe stato giusto, che sarebbe servito solo a trasformare se stesso in un freddo assassino vendicativo…

Una smorfia, gli occhi stretti per un attimo, la lama con ancora più pressione su quella pelle abbronzata e così sottile…e di colpo sentì il fratello abbracciarlo alla vita, afferrargli dolce ma deciso il polso per costringerlo ad abbassare il coltello.

"Basta, Roh. È tutto finito, lascialo andare", gli sussurrò all'orecchio, e il corpo di Elrohir sembrò ubbidire di propria volontà così come da solo aveva agito fino a quel momento.

Dal nulla si ritrovò abbandonato all'indietro contro Elladan, stretto e sorretto dalle braccia attorno alla sua vita, cullato dal respiro regolare contro l'orecchio.

Era quello l'effetto del suo gemello.

Non importava cosa stesse accadendo, quanto grave, quanto coinvolgente, bastavano una parola e un tocco perché il corpo di Elrohir si abbandonasse completamente a lui, dimentico di ogni altra sensazione, in una resa totale ed intima, come se la sua anima potesse calmare quelle di entrambi.

Allo stesso modo, da sempre, bastava un tocco nervoso od irato perché anche Elrohir perdesse il controllo, magari in una situazione di cui neppure era a conoscenza.

Funzionava allo stesso modo per Elladan.

"Stava per farti uccidere", mormorò ancora, testardo, rivolto al fratello, ma la rabbia era scomparsa dalla sua voce, rimpiazzata invece dalla stanchezza e dalla disperazione inevitabili ora che il suo corpo iniziava a smaltire la paura.

"Ha fatto un errore, si. Ma era il dwarg che stava per uccidermi, non lui" lo calmò ancora Elladan, lanciando un'occhiata severa al ramingo.

Non era furioso con lui. Arrabbiato, certo, ma conosceva i gesti avventati, conosceva l'essere giovani e voler dimostrare il valore a cui ancora nessuno crede. Ricordava l'intera collezione di azioni stupide che avevano commesso lui ed Elrohir ormai un paio di millenni prima, ricordava coloro che avevano involontariamente messo in pericolo e l'ira di loro padre e dei loro tutori. Ricordava come minacce e punizioni non avevano mai avuto effetto a calmare i loro animi. Solo realizzare il male che avevano inferto a chi amavano li aveva sempre spinti a pentirsi e a non ripetere certi errori.

Amaras non era un elfo e di certo non era più un adolescente impulsivo ed irresponsabile, il suo errore, in quanto guerriero, era mille volte più imperdonabile, ma ciò non cancellava la comprensione di Elladan, comprensione a cui avrebbe portato anche Elrohir con un po' di tempo, purché l'Uomo non rovinasse tutto in quel momento con qualche frase stupida.

Ma il ramingo sembrò capire.

Con le guance in fiamme abbassò la testa a fissare la neve rossa, il labbro stretto tra i denti.

Si vergognava di se a tal punto che si chiedeva se l'essere sopravissuto non fosse forse il più crudele dei castighi. Da chiedersi come sarebbe mai potuto tornare dalla sua gente e guardarli ancora in faccia.

Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero Elrohir scelse quel momento per parlare, ora ad un passo dal proprio fratello, visibilmente più calmo, sul volto l'espressione dell'elfo e del guerriero che era, di colui che se le cose fossero andate diversamente avrebbe guidato un intero esercito.

"Torniamo indietro. Non trascorrerò un giorno più del necessario a tuo fianco, farlo significherebbe mettere a rischio gli altri", stabilì severo, voltandosi poi con un sorriso verso il ramingo più giovane, "a te faccio i miei complimenti per lo scontro, Garahir", si congratulò per aggiungere ingiuria ad Amaras, "recupereremo i cavalli e torneremo ad accamparci dove eravamo questa mattina. Proseguiremo nel ritorno alle prime luci"

"L'oscurità è troppo vicina", obbiettò però Elladan, incurante di contraddire il fratello davanti ai due mortali. Nonostante avesse deciso di lasciargli il controllo in quel viaggio sapevano entrambi di essere pari in tutto, così come Elrohir sapeva che non vi era nulla di sminuente nell'essere corretto dal proprio gemello, "percorrere il sentiero di notte sarebbe un suicidio. Ho visto delle caverne in parete, poco più avanti, fermiamoci lì", Elrohir meditò per un attimo, poi annuì con un sorriso.

"Ripartiremo domani, allora. Devo ammettere che un po' di riposo non mi dispiacerebbe", confessò rivolto ad Elladan, ma subito tornò serio, "ma prima dobbiamo spingere le carcasse giù dalla scarpata, prima che il lezzo attiri su di noi chissà cos'altro. Prestò nevicherà ancora e l'odore del sangue versato sarà coperto, ma è meglio se nell'allontanarci cancelliamo le nostre stesse impronte", spiegò.

Elladan si voltò per un secondo verso i grossi animali morti, resi già rigidi dal freddo, pensando per un attimo al dolore che a partire dal petto sembrava pervadergli il braccio e il fianco, togliendogli il fiato ad ogni respiro più profondo. I suoi compagni non erano messi meglio. Poteva già vedere un brutto livido formarsi sul collo del fratello, che sicuramente proseguiva lungo tutta la schiena, Garahir zoppicava vistosamente e Amaras, coperto di sangue, tagli e lividi, era uno strazio per gli occhi.

"Coraggio dunque, diamo un'indegna sepoltura a queste bestie", concluse rassegnato, con uno sguardo rivolto a tutti e tre gli altri che non nascondeva quanto poco sarebbe stato piacevole il compito di spostare quei bestioni.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'è voluto un po', lo so, scusate, ma a quanto pare questo capitolo è maledetto. Dopo essere stato interrotto mille volte quando finalmente sono riuscita a scriverlo ne sono successe di tutti i colori, che mi hanno impedito prima di finire e poi di rileggerlo e pubblicarlo...ma ora, finalmente, ECCOLO!! ;)
> 
> La buona notizia è che parte del prossimo è già scritta. La cattiva è che, come sempre, sto scrivendo altre cose in contemporanea e potrebbe toccarvi dover leggere anche quelle :P
> 
> A parte gli scherzi, direi che sto giro non ho nulla di importante da dire, quindi..buona lettura!

**8.**

La caverna si rivelò subito essere in realtà una vera e propria grotta, un sistema di brevi gallerie che si aprivano in tre grandi saloni consecutivi prima di interrompersi in un pozzo che affondava nelle profondità del monte.

Era freddo dentro ma decisamente meno che all'esterno, asciutto come solo una grotta che l'acqua, la vita, ha abbandonato ormai da anni, può essere.

Senza una parola a nessuno Elrohir aveva acceso un fuoco in fondo alla prima sala, incendiato su di esso una torcia e, ancora in silenzio, si era diretto con le proprie cose in quella successiva, vuota e silenziosa.

Elladan era invece rimasto con gli altri due.

Garahir resisteva ormai solo grazie all'energia nervosa, le mani che non sembravano perdere quel lieve tremore ed ancora incapace di sentire il bruciore dei piccoli tagli che si era procurato durante il combattimento.

Il dolore lo sentiva invece Amaras. I due lo avevano spogliato lentamente per medicare qualsiasi cosa ne necessitasse ed il suo corpo era un ammasso di lividi purpurei, di tagli il cui sangue teneva la stoffa appiccicata alla pelle, di escoriazioni che al tocco lo facevano trasalire. Per un attimo Elladan aveva esitato, sfiorandogli dolcemente una spalla violacea con la punta delle dita, chiedendosi quali marchi fossero stati lasciati dalla bestia e quali, invece, dall'impulsività di suo fratello.

Con cautela strinse l'ultima benda attorno al polso dell'uomo, poi raccolse dal fuoco un pentolino pieno d'acqua in cui aveva messo a bollire alcune foglie.

"Bevi", ordinò dolcemente, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo zigomo gonfio di cui i Warg non avevano alcuna colpa.

Amaras ubbidì, ancora senza pronunciare una parola, lo sguardo fisso a terra. Non aveva parlato da quando erano giunti lì. Si era lasciato spogliare, toccare, medicare, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire nulla.

Cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare? Scusarsi per averli quasi fatti uccidere? Ammettere quanto il suo gesto fosse stato stupido ed infantile? Implorare un perdono che, al posto loro, lui stesso sapeva non avrebbe dato?

No, non aveva nulla da dire, poteva solo tacere e aspettare che la vergogna passasse, sperare che, un giorno, qualcosa si sarebbe presentato per dargli occasione di ripulire il nome della famiglia che aveva così miseramente infangato.

Rispettoso di quella silenziosa scelta Elladan attese che il giovane avesse finito di bere la sua cura, poi prese il pentolino con un cenno della testa.

"Riposa, il tuo corpo ne ha bisogno. L'infuso dovrebbe aiutarti a farlo, ma se ci fosse qualsiasi cosa che non va…fammi chiamare", lo salutò con quella raccomandazione, sfiorandogli gentilmente la spalla ancora nuda, poi si diresse verso l'altro guerriero.

Garahir era in piedi all'imboccatura della grotta, avvolto nel pesante mantello lì dove il vento spirava gelido spazzando via il tepore dell'interno. Non si era lasciato guardare le piccole ferite ed aveva rifiutato il cibo e l'infuso che Elladan gli aveva offerto per calmarsi.

"Hai combattuto egregiamente oggi", parlò l'elfo fermandoglisi accanto, stringendosi nelle spalle per combattere la neve che il vento gli sferzava addosso. L'altro annuì, assorto.

"Credo…è…è stato il mio primo vero combattimento. Insomma, avevo già incontrato nemici, ma mai da solo, mai così", spiegò senza voltarsi, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, "non avevo neppure mai visto un Warg dal vivo."

Elladan annuì sorridendo a sua volta, poi gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Se affronterai ogni scontro così presto diverrai uno dei migliori guerrieri del tuo popolo. Devi essere fiero del tuo coraggio", il giovane fece un cenno con la testa per lasciar intendere che aveva sentito, le guance appena più rosse, "è ancora valida la tua offerta di montare il primo turno di guardia?"

"Si. Andate pure da vostro fratello, non dormirei comunque", confessò ridacchiando imbarazzato, mostrando la mano ancora lievemente tremante. Elladan annuì.

"Ti ho lasciato un infuso che ti aiuterà a rilassarti, accanto al fuoco. Bevilo quando ti sentirai pronto", commentò con un'ultima pacca sulla spalla prima di allontanarsi.

Lanciò, nel passaggio, una rapida occhiata ad Amaras, già addormentato grazie al decotto che gli aveva fatto bere quasi con l'inganno, e subito imboccò il corridoio buio.

L'aveva già percorso in precedenza e ora non gli serviva alcuna luce per evitare gli ostacoli, quando fu a metà, poi, l'accolse il bagliore di un caldo fuoco che Elrohir aveva acceso al centro della sala. Percorse in fretta gli ultimi passi che lo dividevano da quel luogo.

"Non credevo più saresti venuto. Pensavo che per stanotte avessi scelto la compagnia dei mortali", fu il commento acido che l'accolse. Elrohir era seduto accanto al focolare, la spessa corazza in cuoio abbandonata accanto a lui ma ancora indossava la cotta in mithril ed ogni altro singolo capo d'abbigliamento.

"è inutile che mi riservi questo trattamento, sai meglio di me che erano feriti e che sono nostra responsabilità", lo rimproverò severo Elladan, pronto a tagliare quella conversazione che non aveva alcun senso di esistere.

"Anche io lo sono…anche tu. Ma a quanto pare uno stupido Uomo aveva la precedenza" incalzò però Elrohir, totalmente incurante del rimprovero ricevuto.

"Certo, ma guariremo in un quarto del tempo, non ci infetteremo, non…"

"TI CREDEVO MORTO!" lo interruppe in un urlo Elrohir, alzandosi di scatto e fermandosi ad un passo da lui, "giacevi al suolo dopo che quella belva ti aveva squarciato il petto!" continuò nonostante il tono di voce più basso, ed Elladan poté di colpo leggere l'angoscia e la disperazione nella sua voce, negli occhi colmi di lacrime che a stento il fratello tratteneva.

"Oh, Roh", sussurrò teneramente accarezzandogli il viso e lasciando la mano a cullargli la guancia, "sono vivo, avevo la cotta in…" ma Elrohir scosse ancora la testa e, guidato dall'istinto, gli cinse le braccia al collo, nascondendo il volto contro di lui.

Respirò a fondo, godendosi l'odore di Elladan, misto a quello del freddo e della terra, del sudore, quell'aroma che aveva imparato a conoscere così bene dopo le battaglie e che aveva sempre significato sicurezza e vittoria. Poco importava che non sempre fosse totalmente piacevole, che troppo spesso il fratello gli sfuggisse per un bagno prima di farsi toccare, quell'odore per lui significava tutto, voleva dire che avevano combattuto, terminato lo scontro e che Elladan era ancora suo, ancora vivo.

Tante volte aveva temuto per la sua vita davanti ad un nemico eppure mai come quel giorno l'aveva visto la fine così da vicino.

Elladan gli strinse le braccia in vita, voltandosi a poggiargli le labbra tra i capelli. Sentiva la sua angoscia montargli nelle vene come fosse stata la propria, il sapore del terrore amaro sulla lingua.

Aveva conosciuto bene quella sensazione, l'aveva vissuta in prima persona vedendo il fratello cedere sotto i colpi di un orco, troppo lontano per intervenire. Aveva provato il vuoto e la disperazione, il desiderio di morire un istante prima di lui perché un solo fiato senza Elrohir sarebbe stato insopportabile. La freccia di un loro compagno l'aveva salvato all'ultimo, in quell'occasione, ma per giorni Elladan aveva nascosto le mani per celare il tremore che non lo abbandonava, aveva vagato la notte per evitare il riposo che lo mandava in quello che senza vergogna definiva panico.

"Ti aspettavo e non arrivavi e… non posso stare senza di te, non stanotte", mormorò Elrohir ancora premuto contro di lui, soffocando i lievi singhiozzi ma senza celare le lacrime.

Non c'era ragione alcuna di mostrarsi forte, non con Elladan, come non c'era mai stata, ma in quel momento soprattutto non vedeva un solo motivo per nascondere quanto fosse intimamente devastato.

Teneramente Elladan lo scostò da se, asciugandogli le lacrime coi pollici prima di accostare le labbra alle sue in un dolce bacio.

"Sono qui e sono solo tuo, fratellino. Non ti lascio, non vado da nessuna parte", lo tranquillizzò, ben sapendo che non si stava riferendo a quella notte ma a ben altro, alla vita insieme che uno stupido animale aveva cercato di portargli via senza pietà, all'esistenza che lui stesso avrebbe perso se fosse accaduto il peggio.

Senza un'altra parola, comunicando solo con lo sguardo, lentamente Elladan iniziò a spogliarlo, lasciando distrattamente cadere gli indumenti accanto a loro, pezzo dopo pezzo, fino a che il fratello non rimase coi soli pantaloni sottili indosso.

La spalla sinistra era già totalmente viola, i margini del grosso livido di un arrabbiato rosso porpora, le braccia erano coperte di piccoli segni e il taglio che si era procurato nel finto duello di quel pomeriggio aveva ripreso a sanguinare copiosamente.

Elladan baciò la spalla, delicatamente, poi gli girò intorno.

Trattenne a fatica un sospiro a quella vista. Dove la schiena aveva sbattuto più volte contro la roccia era rimasta impressa la cotta in mithril, a formare un reticolato fitto di lividi che coprivano tutta la parte delle scapole, su fino al collo.

Timidamente sfiorò i segni con le dita, sentendo il fratello sussultare di dolore. Non era nulla di grave, sarebbe passato in un giorno o due, ma per quella notte doveva essere estremamente doloroso.

"Devo…devo controllare che la spalla non sia lussata", ruppe il silenzio dopo aver ispezionato ogni segno. Elrohir si limitò ad annuire, incapace ancora di parlare, perso nei propri oscuri pensieri.

In risposta Elladan iniziò ad accarezzargli dolcemente l'orecchio, il collo, nel disperato tentativo di strappargli una reazione. Non lo avrebbe lasciato lì così, apatico, pronto a perdersi in quell'angoscia. No, era pronto a tutto, anche a procurargli dolore se era quello che gli serviva per svegliarsi.

La gentile carezza si spostò alla spalla ferita e lì, con violenza, la mosse, sussultando più allo schiocco che il gesto provocò che al soffocato sussulto di dolore.

"Potevi avvertire", protestò Elrohir, sforzandosi di sorridere.

"Potevi prestare attenzione a me anziché al timore di qualcosa che non è accaduto", fu l'immediata risposta.

A quelle parole subito Elrohir afferrò il fratello per il polso, portandoselo davanti, premuto contro di sé.

"Oh, vuoi che ti presti attenzioni eh? Beh, direi che ora è il mio turno di controllare le ferite", sussurrò in tono provocante, nonostante avesse ogni intenzione di controllare sul serio qualsiasi danno fosse stato arrecato dal combattimento. Senza aggiungere altro lo guidò per mano dove, accanto al fuoco, aveva sistemato le coperte che sarebbero state il loro giaciglio per la notte e ve lo fece sedere.

Subito si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, liberandolo dei pesanti stivali, che finirono dimenticati da qualche parte nell'antro, poi le dita sapienti e rapide slacciarono le fibbie della corazza in cuoio, lasciandola cadere lì accanto. Dolcemente gli sfilò la cotta in mithril, la pesante tunica ed infine quella sottile bianca che gli aderiva al petto.

Solo allora si fermò.

All'altezza del pettorale destro vi era quasi netta l'impronta livida della bestia che lo aveva attaccato, mista alla trama della cotta che gli aveva salvato la vita.

Viola e porpora, il segno per un attimo gli strappò il fiato, portandolo a ricordare, a provare di nuovo l'orrore vissuto quel giorno ma, prima che le emozioni prendessero ancora il sopravvento, Elladan gli coprì la mano con la propria.

"Vedi? Non ho nulla, Roh. Solo un segno, perfino più piccolo del tuo. Sto bene, davvero", lo rassicurò Elladan, più per fargli sentire la propria voce, la propria presenza che perché le sue parole avessero un qualche significato, in quel momento, alle orecchie del fratello.

Quello annuì distratto, sporgendosi poi per cercare eventuali danni sulla schiena, trovandola immacolata se non per qualche abrasione dovuta allo sfregare dei vestiti durante la caduta.

"Sembri davvero stare bene", commentò con un sospiro, forse il primo che si concedeva da quando era accaduto il tutto, il tono quasi meravigliato.

Elladan gli sorrise annuendo, grato che, forse, finalmente, suo fratello stesse tornando alla razionalità dei fatti, lasciandosi alle spalle la paura.

"Perché sto bene, Roh. È tutto finito, ma nulla è davvero successo, è solo il tuo cuore che non ha ancora smesso di tremare, e lo capisco, ma è stato solo un incubo, un'illusione. Sono qui, sono tuo, per sempre" gli disse tirandolo a sé in un abbraccio.

Per qualche attimo Elrohir si perse contro di lui, nuovamente abbandonato in quell'odore, nella pelle nuda e tiepida che questa volta gli era concesso sentire contro la propria. Bastava quella sensazione per fargli dimenticare ogni timore o paura, quell'abbraccio e tutto sembrava svanire.

Nei secoli aveva cavalcato, aveva trascorso ore di meditazione, cercato rifugio nei boschi, eppure l'unico luogo in cui si fosse mai sentito davvero sicuro e a casa, sereno fin nelle profondità dell'animo, era stato tra le braccia del fratello, premuto e nascosto in lui.

Poco convinto si spostò a cercare le labbra di Elladan, carezzandole dolcemente solo per sentirle, senza cercare né chiedere nulla di più nonostante il suo corpo stesse di colpo reagendo alla tensione della giornata e alla vicinanza dell'altro elfo.

"Stenditi", un ordine, una richiesta, una supplica. Tutte tre le cose raccolte in quell'unica parola pronunciata con uno sguardo di incertezza, quasi si aspettasse che dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto, dopo il comportamento irrazionale degli ultimi giorni, Elladan potesse negarglielo.

Un attimo di esitazione da parte di Elladan, quasi a cercare il vero significato di quel tono e quegli occhi, sapendo che qualsiasi cosa fosse sarebbe cresciuta per poi esplodere in un altro momento, conscio che solo lui avrebbe potuto ad un certo momento qualsiasi nuova oscurità minacciasse di formarsi, senza ragione, nella mente provata del fratello.

In silenzio ubbidì come ogni altra volta.

Non era mai stato in grado di negare qualcosa al fratello, di dire no all'unione dei loro corpi anche nel peggiore momento d'ira, non era mai riuscito a respingerlo o allontanarlo, perché sapeva che tale atto l'avrebbe ferito più di qualsiasi insulto o schiaffo.

Elrohir gli lasciò appena il tempo di stendersi, accoccolato sulle soffici stoffe, prima di inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe. Non disse una parola mentre si abbassava sul fratello, le labbra subito a cercare quell'orrendo segno, a sfiorarlo dolcemente quasi potesse sentirne i contorni solo con quel tocco, a lenire la pelle calda ed infiammata. Lo leccò a lungo, baciò con voracità e disperazione quel marchio, quasi bastasse la sua sola lingua a cancellarlo, a spazzare via il terrore che aveva provato nell'istante in cui era stato inferto. Ne disegnò i contorni, sfiorandone la trama e solo quando fu certo fosse impresso nella sua mente, molto più duraturo di quanto fosse sulla pelle, le sue labbra si spostarono altrove, concedendo all'altro ciò che per quei lunghi momenti si era sforzato di non chiedere in alcun modo, ma che la tensione del suo corpo lasciava sottilmente intendere.

Delicatamente Elrohir tormentò il resto del petto, i denti torturarono le clavicole, i muscoli finemente cesellati si sciolsero sotto le sue attenzioni, e solo quando sentì il fratello sussultare si decise a scendere ancora.

Poco avevano a che fare col sesso quei momenti, lo sapevano entrambi o, forse, lo sapeva solo lui, ma poco importava.

Non era un amplesso che andava cercando, ma il sentire il fratello vivo e unito a lui.

Le loro anime erano già assieme, poteva sentirlo senza dubbio in ogni gesto, in ogni sensazione. Da minuti, ormai, sembrava percepire doppio, come in un eco, come se ciò che provava Elladan si espandesse fino a lui, sfiorandolo, senza però perdere di intensità.

Era una condivisione così profonda ed intima che nulla aveva a che invidiare all'appagamento del sesso. Per quello, da sempre, molti li avevano additati, contrari all'incesto, a quel rapporto tra due creature fatte dello stesso sangue, ed ogni volta Elrohir aveva avuto voglia di ridere all'idea che nessuno di loro poteva sapere quanto ben più intimi fossero i sentimenti tra loro, ciò che si trasmettevano l'un l'altro. No, i loro corpi fusi, gli affondi nel corpo sudato del compagno, erano nulla paragonati all'accoppiamento delle loro anime.

Senza indugiare oltre, le mani liberarono velocemente Elladan dell'ultimo indumento e le labbra cercarono l'eccitazione del fratello, accogliendola subito tra il loro calore, quasi l'umida morbidezza ne fosse stata disegnata con quello solo scopo.

Il brivido bollente che attraversò l'elfo subito si riflesse su Elrohir e questo, con un languido sospiro, lasciò che la carne del fratello scivolasse fino in fondo nella sua bocca, fino ad esserne quasi dolcemente soffocato, fino a che i suoi sensi furono riempiti e completati solo dai fremiti di quel corpo che si riflettevano nel suo.

Quello era ciò che amava. Sentire Elladan nel più intimo e profondo dei modi, godere di quel piacere sensuale ed appagante e, tuttavia, sapere che il suo corpo neppure era stato sfiorato, che ogni tremito, ogni brivido, gli erano semplicemente donati dall'anima stessa del fratello.

A malincuore le labbra lasciarono quella dolce preda per spostarsi più giù, alla ricerca di quel punto nascosto ed intimo che da sempre solo lui poteva possedere senza neppure chiedere, in qualsiasi modo e momento desiderasse. Altri avevano condiviso il letto con suo fratello, altri lo avevano posseduto, ma ognuno di loro aveva dovuto chiedere il permesso, ognuno di loro aveva seguito delle regole. Ognuno aveva avuto qualcosa che Elrohir sapeva essere suo e che aveva gentilmente concesso.

Dolcemente accomodò meglio le gambe di Elladan, morse una natica tesa e poi, finalmente, la lingua scivolò in mezzo, assaporando, cercando, perdendosi in quel sapore che era così incredibilmente unico, così intimamente Elladan, e quando iniziò a lambire i muscoli contratti il sospiro del fratello sembrò riverberare all'interno della grotta, riempiendola, e allo stesso modo incendiò il sangue di Elrohir.

"Garo nîn (possiedimi)" gemette disperatamente Elladan, perso in quel piacere, nella calma di quell'atto, nella pigrizia di quell'incontro di corpi che da tempo il fratello non gli concedeva così completamente e che ora stava prolungando, ma quello si limitò a scuotere la testa.

"Non è il piacere che cerco dal tuo corpo stanotte", Elrohir si interruppe solo per pronunciare quelle poche parole, poi riprese a leccare con lascivia quello stesso punto, stendendosi e aprendo a sua volta le gambe mentre ormai ogni gemito del fratello arrivava dritto tra le sue.

"Le no nîn. Le no nedh-nîn (Sei mio. Sei dentro di me)", gemette Elrohir contro di lui, lasciando che il fiato caldo stuzzicasse la carne che lui stesso aveva bagnato, mentre un dito scivolava nel corpo del fratello.

Perché poco importava che, fisicamente, fosse lui a penetrare Elladan, in quel momento egli lo stava già possedendo in modo ben più intimo e completo, qualcosa che nessun'altro avrebbe mai potuto fare, su cui esistevano voci e leggende.

La loro Luce era una sola e sembrava come fluire dall'uno all'altro, come una tiepida carezza, come le labbra che tornarono a scivolare lente sulla carne turgida di Elladan e, poco dopo, ad Elrohir neppure servì leggere i segni di quel corpo per sapere e capire a che punto fosse, perché il suo, intoccato, era in equilibrio precario su quello stesso baratro.

Un secondo dito si unì al primo e le labbra si fecero più disperate sul sesso ormai duro quasi a far male e, poco dopo, sentì Elladan sciogliersi nella sua bocca, l'essenza calda invaderlo, e fu come un'ondata bollente. Una scossa che gli attraversò il corpo partendo dalle labbra, dalle dita imprigionate in quella lussuriosa morsa, sconquassandogli i sensi, costringendolo ad un urlo soffocato dall'eccitazione che ancora stringeva fra le labbra, mentre lui stesso veniva bruciato dall'estasi, mentre quel corpo che neppure era stato sfiorato si spendeva dentro la stoffa ruvida dei pantaloni.

Qualche istante dopo, col fiato corto, Elrohir si sollevò a guardare il sorriso soddisfatto e divertito del fratello.

"Non accade spesso…", provocò Elladan, divertito, indicando con un cenno della testa i calzoni macchiati.

Era vero ed entrambi sapevano che, in realtà, quella frase non aveva nulla a che vedere con la stoffa bagnata.

Erano sempre uniti. Sempre in qualche modo in contatto, ma solo in pochi casi, ormai, si lasciavano andare a tal punto da far diventare uno anche i loro corpi. Richiedeva una totale attenzione e devozione, la capacità di lasciarsi andare e concedere tutto all'altro, di abbattere ogni possibile barriera. Fondere i propri corpi in quel modo esigeva mettere completamente a nudo la propria anima, spogliarla di ogni segreto, nel più intimo e vulnerabile dei modi.

Non era più accaduto da quando loro madre era stata catturata, da quando i loro animi si erano incupiti e quello di Elrohir era divenuto un groviglio di oscurità in cui neppure lui sapeva più districarsi.

"Ho rischiato di perderti, oggi" fu la sola risposta, chiara più di mille altre spiegazioni. Elladan annuì quasi solenne, afferrò dolcemente le sue braccia e lo accompagnò accanto a se, raggiungendo finalmente le labbra che poté baciare con dolcezza.

"Devo andare, le armi sono da pulire e…" ma nel momento in cui Elrohir provò ad alzarsi una mano sul petto lo trattenne.

"No. Stanotte riposerai. Non ti fermi da giorni e il tuo corpo è provato quasi quanto la tua mente."

"Non ce n'è bisogno, io…" ma Elladan scosse ancora la testa, poggiandola poi sulla spalla del fratello mentre gli allacciava un braccio in vita.

"Roh, sai benissimo che poco fa abbiamo condiviso l'anima e il corpo. So come ti senti e ad essere sincero non mi serviva neppure quello per avvertire che sei esausto. Non ti chiedo per quale ragione ripudi il riposo, ma ti chiedo di accoglierlo, solo per questa notte, e sollevare il mio animo dal pensiero che potresti cadere esausto da un momento all'altro."

"Non sono un mortale, El" sorrise Elrohir, divertito, ma non provò a fuggire dalla dolce presa, "non ho bisogno di…"

"Ne hai bisogno! Il tuo spirito ne ha bisogno! Il tuo corpo ne ha bisogno! Nessuno dei due avrà la possibilità di guarire se non gli dai un po' di tregua!" ed Elrohir non poté fare a meno di ridere a quelle parole, a quell'espressione e tono così simili a quelli di loro padre.

"Va bene, ada (papà). Come vuoi, ada", prese in giro, guadagnandosi un morso sulla spalla in risposta.

"Riposa. Ora!" ordinò ancora, perentorio, Elladan, senza però nascondere il divertimento nella propria voce e, senza neppure rendersene conto, con un sospiro, Elrohir chiuse gli occhi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mese e mezzo e non posso che scusarmente, tante cose sono cambiate, tanti ostacoli, e a farne le spese ora più che mai è questa povera fic. Ma finalmente ecco il nuovo capitolo con la scena che molti aspettavano ;)  
> Si, questo è tutto ciò che ho da dire e vista la data...buona Pasqua a chi la festeggia :)

**9.**

Le montagne non erano un luogo prevedibile, chiunque le avesse vissute sapeva che il tempo variava come l'umore della più capricciosa donna, e che, quando le nubi si accanivano, nulla si poteva se non attendere che il cielo si calmasse.

Nessuno poteva fare programmi su quelle vette, il tempo perdeva il suo valore, la fretta manteneva il significato solo se si trattava di trovare rifugio ma, in ogni altro caso, chinava la testa ai malumori delle creste.

Così fu anche per la piccola spedizione. Non ci volle molto più che uno sguardo all'esterno della grotta, spazzato dalla bufera, la neve alta fin oltre la vita di un uomo, perché tutti capissero che il viaggio quel giorno non sarebbe proseguito, che erano, senza via d'uscita, bloccati in quel buco.

Già all'alba, in pochi minuti, tutti i bagagli erano stati trasportati nella sala più interna, lontano dal gelo e dall'umido che, inevitabilmente, le spire del vento avrebbero portato all'interno. Ore dopo alla gelida imboccatura, vi era solo Elrohir, avvolto stretto nel proprio mantello, il clima impietoso perfino per un Elfo. Non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo gli altri, dai segni di stanchezza sul volto di Garahir quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta quel giorno lui stava probabilmente dormendo. Poteva invece immaginare il fratello impegnato a lucidare ogni loro arma, concentrato, incapace di stare fermo, inattivo.

Non era invece un suo problema cosa stesse facendo Amaras. Per quanto lo riguardava sperava si stesse leccando le proprie ferite in un angolo, da solo come meritava.

"Potremmo rimanere bloccati qui per giorni", la voce del ramingo a rompere l'illusione e la speranza che Elrohir si era appena creato. Con un verso allibito scosse la testa, continuando a guardare fuori, le braccia ora incrociate sul petto. Non poteva credere che davvero il Mortale avesse il coraggio di rivolgergli la parola, di approcciarlo come niente fosse. Lui che aveva messo in pericolo suo fratello, che aveva agito come un idiota, come un…un…un Uomo.

Per un attimo Elrohir represse l'istinto di urlare, di sfogare in quel modo la propria rabbia. In fondo era stata tutta colpa sua, lo sapeva. Lui aveva scelto di raggiungere i Raminghi, quegli stessi uomini che erano fuggiti mentre loro madre veniva catturata, quelle creature fatte di sangue e istinto, così avvezzi a mettere da parte la ragione in favore dell'orgoglio e della propria misera esistenza. Si, lui aveva preso quella decisione e lui avrebbe dovuto sapere che sarebbe stata solo un pericolo. Eppure, nel prenderla, lui stesso si era comportato come un Mortale. L'ironia della vita.

"So che non c'è niente che io possa dire per…" iniziò dal nulla Amaras, ma Elrohir si voltò di scatto, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

"Mi hanno detto che da ieri notte non hai proferito parola, continua così, ragazzino", sibilò velenoso, tornando però a fissare la bufera davanti a lui, disinteressato a prestargli attenzione.

"Ho visto passare quasi trenta primavere, non sono un ragazzino", fu la risposta a tono, con un velo di rabbia che per un attimo lasciò stupiti entrambi.

"Ah si? Non ho mai conosciuto alcun uomo, però, che mette gratuitamente in pericolo i propri compagni solo per farsi bello!" Elrohir alzò appena la voce, poi si voltò, premendo con violenza l'indice contro il suo petto, sentendo una scossa di deviata soddisfazione quando l'altro trasalì appena per il dolore. Probabilmente stava premendo su uno dei marchi lasciategli dai Warg. Schiacciò di più, "Tu hai quasi fatto ammazzare mio fratello, non azzardarti a dirmi come posso o non posso chiamarti! Sparisci dalla mia vista, se sai cosa è meglio per te", concluse la frase in tono quasi calmo, come se fosse un consiglio sincero, e si allontanò di qualche passo fino a raggiungere la parete. Vi si lasciò scivolare con le spalle. Il suolo era umido e gelato, e le ferite ancora impresse sulla schiena protestarono a quell'impietoso sfregare, ma poco importava, il dolore e il freddo servivano a fargli mantenere il controllo.

Pochi secondi e, con un sospiro, Amaras si sedette accanto a lui.

"Non so se sei solo stupido o anche suicida, a questo punto", commentò l'Elfo continuando a guardare la neve. Doveva decisamente dar credito alla sua tenacia e, ormai, al proprio autocontrollo.

"Voglio solo l'occasione di parlare, chiedo solo di essere ascoltato, non una tua risposta", incalzò ancora, a voce però bassa, sapendo che quella era la sua ultima possibilità, il suo ultimo tentativo prima che il tutto divenisse troppo umiliante e patetico anche nella sua situazione. Forse meritava ogni possibile umiliazione, ogni ferita, ma non era comunque disposto ad ammetterlo o accettarlo. Aveva commesso un errore enorme, lo sapeva, ed era disposto a pagarlo ma non a sacrificare del tutto il proprio orgoglio perché, poco importava quando e come, un giorno avrebbe trovato il modo di riscattarsi e tornare a camminare a testa alta.

"Se è l'unico modo per liberarmi della tua presenza..ebbene allora parla! Propinami delle scuse degne di un Mortale e prega i Valar che non peggiorino la tua situazione!" Rispose Elrohir con un sospiro. Voleva solo chiudere quella conversazione, dimenticare la paura del giorno prima che ancora sembrava accarezzargli la pelle, più gelida di qualsiasi tempesta, e togliersi da davanti gli occhi quel mortale prima che lo portasse a dubbi e pensieri che non gli appartenevano e che non dovevano appartenergli.

"Non..non ho scuse. Non esistono scuse, non riesco a vedere una sola ragione, adesso, per un gesto così sconclusionato", la voce di Amaras era adesso ridotta ad un flebile fiato, persa nella terrificante realizzazione di ciò che per lungo tempo sarebbe stato agli occhi degli altri, di ciò che aveva rischiato, della vergogna che sentiva bruciargli le guance.

Elrohir in risposta gli offrì solo una risata cattiva.

"Tutto questo solo per dirmi che non hai scuse? Lo sapevo da solo, Mortale", ed ecco quel termine usato con disprezzo, quasi fosse un insulto, il marchio della sua debolezza. Certo, l'effimerità della sua esistenza doveva essere un Dono, ma per quanto riguardava il mezzelfo era solo segno di debolezza e caducità. Si era sempre chiesto perché mai dovesse essere grato di poter lui stesso compiere tale scelta. L'eternità contro i dubbi e la volubilità degli uomini. No, era stato un folle perfino il fratello di suo padre a compiere tale scelta.

"No, quello che voglio da te è sapere se esiste un modo per redimermi, per pulire il mio nome da..", ma non finì mai la frase, in uno scatto Elrohir gli fu davanti, in ginocchio, le mani premute con forza sulle spalle, costringendolo all'immobilità contro la parete ghiacciata.

"Vuoi pulire il tuo nome? Fallo! Hai solo agito d'impulso, hai disubbidito ad un ordine, niente che la tua gente non faccia fin troppo spesso. Torna a casa, chiedi perdono al tuo capitano, combatti fino allo stremo orchi e warg e qualsiasi cosa ti passi davanti. Ma non azzardarti a chiedere il mio perdono, non dopo il prezzo che ho rischiato di pagare per un tuo errore!"

"Io…non mi interessa la mia fama, è solo il tuo perdono che cerco", rispose Amaras a testa bassa, in un fiato. Era una realizzazione improvvisa, che gli aveva tolto il fiato più del dolore fisico che, ancora una volta, l'elfo gli stava infliggendo, eppure incredibilmente vera. Sapeva di poter riabilitare il proprio nome, ma non gli importava.

"Oh, il ragazzino si è forse innamorato di me?" Elrohir lo prese in giro senza pietà, ridendo, ma qualcosa fece spegnere quelle fiamme di rancore fin troppo presto: lo sguardo stupito e disperato dell'uomo.

Non avrebbe esattamente saputo dire cosa fosse o da dove venisse, ma c'era qualcosa che gli diceva di guardare meglio dentro quegli occhi, di provare a leggerli davvero. Con un ultimo spintone lasciò la presa sulle spalle dell'altro e si alzò, voltandogli le spalle.

"Non puoi avere il mio perdono. Anche lo volessi, e non è così, non posso dimenticare ciò che è successo", pronunciò calmo, quasi quelle parole fossero esse stesse un gesto di pietà. In fondo, per quanto sembrasse divertente, distruggere quel ramingo non avrebbe avuto alcun senso. Era giovane ed inesperto e lui un Elfo, non una creatura crudele. Era in occasioni come quelle che doveva ricordare i millenni di insegnamenti e la saggezza che aveva appreso fin troppo rapidamente. Il Pensiero sopra l'azione, la Ragione sopra l'impulsività.

"Almeno dimmi come cancellare quel disprezzo. Te ne prego", supplicò Amaras, apertamente, senza vergogna. Se era quello che serviva e funzionava per arrivare a toccare il cuore di Elrohir non si sarebbe fermato davanti ad un po' di umiliazione. In fondo la meritava.

"Dimmi, perché io?", fu la domanda incuriosita e spontanea dell'elfo, che si voltò di nuovo verso il ragazzo, "Garahir non ha mostrato segni d'ira, mio fratello che stava per morire ti ha perdonato. Perché ti interesso io, qualcuno che tra un paio di giorni non incrocerà mai più il tuo cammino?"

"Perché…perché nonostante il tuo continuo appellativo tu sei l'unico che fino ad ora mi ha trattato come qualcosa in più che il ragazzino che non ha mai lasciato la propria casa. Perché mi hai tenuto testa, mi hai considerato, mi hai combattuto e ferito senza paura di rompermi. Eri…eri l'unico che mi abbia mai concesso più che uno sguardo e ora, invece , ricevo solo odio per un errore che ho commesso soltanto per conquistarti"

Vi era dolore in quelle parole, rassegnazione, come se fossero costate tutto ad Amaras, come fosse una confessione ben più profonda della semplice ragione per cui l'altro cercava il suo perdono.

Cosa nascondeva quel giovane uomo? Era davvero in grado di celare qualcosa così bene o, invece, neppure lui era cosciente del segreto che portava? Perché tutto, nella sua esistenza, nella sua vita, sembrava poco chiaro, nebbioso. Semplicemente strano.

Eppure non era quello, al momento, a preoccupare Elrohir. Ciò che lo turbava era piuttosto come quelle parole e quello sguardo potessero toccarlo. Era furioso e sapeva di averne ogni ragione, vedeva senza dubbio alcuno la gravità di ciò che aveva commesso e, se si sforzava, poteva anche farlo obbiettivamente. Non era ingenuo, non era un ragazzino da molti secoli, sapeva come non essere impulsivo, come non farsi guidare dai sentimenti. E se anche escludeva quelli, se anche escludeva dalla propria mente quei momenti di terrore, la situazione in cui il Mortale aveva messo Elladan, le sue azioni non divenivano meno gravi. Era comunque un soldato che aveva disubbidito agli ordini, senza una vera ragione, che aveva commesso un atto stupido, che avrebbe potuto compromettere la missione cui erano stati assegnati e costare la vita ai suoi compagni. Fossero stati altri Raminghi al posto suo e di Elladan a quel punto sarebbero già stati sotto terra, tutto per semplice ingenuità.

No, Amaras non era un soldato, un guerriero, non era pronto per esserlo, non lo sarebbe mai stato, troppo affamato di dimostrare il suo valore, di poter… quello stesso pensiero ne sollevava dalle sue spalle la responsabilità, Elrohir lo sapeva. Trenta primavere e quella era la prima volta che si trovava a doversi comportare da Ramingo, da uomo. Anni trascorsi quasi celato, a svolgere la vita di una donna, senza mai un riconoscimento, sminuito, ignorato, mentre tutti attorno a lui, anche guerrieri nettamente inferiori, scherzavano e ridevano sulle glorie della battaglia.

Amaras era solamente stato il braccio che aveva compiuto quell'errore, ma la causa era molto più a monte e, decisamente, non era lui. Era stato Arahad a plasmare il giovane in quell'irresponsabile avventato e su di esso ricadeva anche la colpa di non averli avvertiti del pericolo che si portavano appresso. Tutto ciò che gli rimaneva da capire era perché il Capitano dei Raminghi fosse arrivato a quello.

"Non posso perdonarti", disse poi, rendendosi conto dei lunghi secondi di silenzio, dello sguardo disperato ed implorante ancora fisso su di lui, del dolore mal celato, "non ora, non così, solo perché lo chiedi. Ma posso darti una seconda possibilità. Mostrami che sei più di questo, che sei davvero un guerriero e non un ragazzino. Dimostra che se combatti è per te stesso, per onorare il sangue di tuo padre che ti scorre nelle vene, non perché la tua gente impari il tuo nome. Fallo e prometto che non ne resterò cieco, che vedrò la tua grandezza ed accetterò quello di ieri come un semplice errore"

Rise tra sé, Elrohir, alle sue stesse parole. Lui che fino ad un minuto prima bruciava di rancore ed odio ora si trovava ad incitare il giovane, ad offrirgli un compromesso per convivere con quel gesto e con la sua umiliazione. Era una cosa insensata, lo sapeva, che non sarebbe spettata a lui, ma non c'era nessun altro, apparentemente, disposto a vedere se davvero quell'uomo valeva qualcosa e, a quel punto, era disposto a prendersi quel fardello.

"E…E se mai fossi in grado di farlo?" ad Amaras le parole scivolarono fuori dalla bocca prima che potesse trattenerle, moderarle. Se era arrivato a parlargli in preda alla disperazione ora, di colpo, l'offerta lo riempiva di terrore. Come poteva mostrarsi valoroso agli occhi di un Elfo, di un Principe, lui le cui azioni non erano mai state meritevoli neppure di uno sguardo, lui che aveva agito ben sapendo che fosse sbagliato ma spinto da accecante disperazione.

"Non tutti sono nati per essere guerrieri. Quello è il sangue che ti scorre nelle vene, ma non per questo devi per forza sentirne il suo richiamo, non…"

"Non è questo che mi importa! Sto chiedendo di te! Se non dimostrassi di potermi redimere dal mio errore, cosa penserai di me!" quasi urlò Amaras, le parole spazzate via dalla bufera, celate dal sibilo del vento, eppure chiare alle orecchie di Elrohir.

Ma cosa poteva ancora volere quel mortale da lui? Gli aveva concesso tutto, una seconda possibilità, il proprio tempo, forse perfino la propria pietà. Cosa voleva, ancora? Cosa girava nella testa dei mortali che li portava ad insistere su qualcosa fuori dalla loro portata? Con un sospiro lo raggiunse, Amaras era ancora accostato alla parete, ma adesso in piedi. Gli poggiò le mani alle spalle, questa volta senza spingerlo, senza causargli altro dolore. Gli occhi lo percorsero per un secondo, lo accarezzarono quasi. Il volto era gonfio e livido, il labbro tagliato e tutto ciò che non era nascosto dalla stoffa portava i segni del giorno prima. Elrohir ben sapeva che pochi di quelli erano stati lasciati dai Warg.

"Cosa vuoi sentirti dire, Amaras? Cosa è che ti serve ottenere da me? Hai il perdono di mio fratello, non ti basta?"

"No! Non è lui che mi ha messo alla prova dal primo momento, non è lui che mi ha osteggiato per vedere di cosa ero capace. Non è per lui che ho fatto qualcosa di così stupido da infangare il nome di mio padre!" questa volta l'urlo fu chiaro, più forte della tempesta che imperversava a pochi metri e altrettanto chiara fu l'angoscia nel suo sguardo, sentimento che portò l'Elfo a spalancare gli occhi, turbato.

Cosa significavano quelle parole? Certo, sapeva di essersi comportato con lui diversamente da come avrebbe fatto con altri, da come, in effetti, aveva fatto con Garahir, ma era stato istintivo, come a seguire un invisibile legame, qualcosa di spontaneo, che nulla aveva a che fare con la ragione e tantomeno coi sentimenti. Eppure era bastato quello sguardo per fargli sorgere dei dubbi, per fare insinuare un'incertezza nella sua mente: cosa sarebbe accaduto se qualcosa di così stupido l'avesse fatto l'altro Uomo, anziché Amaras? Si sarebbe infuriato allo stesso modo o avrebbe forse lasciato correre adducendo l'errore alla stessa debolezza che aveva spinto gli uomini di Aragost a fuggire, quel giorno di un anno prima?

Privo di risposte, o forse spaventato all'idea di trovarle, scosse per un attimo la testa. Era un Elfo, non un mortale. Non si lasciava trascinare da quei giochetti, da quei sentimenti.

D'istinto fece l'unica cosa che l'aveva sempre tratto d'impiccio. Si chinò in avanti e premette con forza le labbra a quelle di Amaras, incurante del sussulto dell'altro, forse di sorpresa, forse di dolore, approfittandone anzi per prendere il labbro inferiore tra le proprie. Attese un solo attimo, quello concesso al ragazzo per trovare la ragione e spingerlo via se il gesto andava contro la sua volontà, ma quando non sentì nessuna opposizione lasciò che la mano, ancora ferma sulla spalla, si spostasse ad afferrare i capelli e solo allora approfondì il bacio, conquistando sfacciatamente la bocca con la propria lingua, sottomettendo l'altro che assecondò i movimenti senza però contrastarli.

"è questo che cerchi? Per questo ti serve il mio perdono?" mormorò Elrohir dopo qualche secondo, ancora premuto contro di lui, la mano intrecciata ai suoi capelli. Per un istante chiuse i denti in un doloroso morso sul taglio che sfregiava le labbra dell'altro, ma quello neppure sussultò, un'espressione sdegnata sul suo viso.

"Davvero pensi sia per questo? Che cerchi la remissione dal mio errore solo per rispondere alle mie pulsioni come un adolescente?" di colpo furioso Amaras scosse la testa, incurante dello strattone ai capelli che si autoinflisse, "se è così non hai capito nulla di me e io ho sbagliato a cercare così disperatamente proprio il tuo perdono" Fece per spingerlo indietro, le mani puntate sul suo petto, ma Elrohir non si mosse, limitandosi a stringere di più la presa della mano attorno ai capelli, costringendo l'altro ad inclinare appena la testa all'indietro, a guardarlo negli occhi.

"No, non lo credo. Ma so che questo è ciò che brami dal primo momento, dal primo bacio rubato", sussurrò in un fiato, le labbra talmente vicine che non serviva nulla più per farsi udire.

"Oh, il grande Principe, abituato ad avere tutti ai suoi piedi, ad essere spogliato anche solo con lo sguardo, come fai ad essere così sicuro che il mio interesse non si sia spento con quel bacio?" una provocazione, lo sapevano entrambi, così come sapevano che, nonostante ciò che era accaduto, nonostante le tensioni, in quella situazione erano pari, uguali, mai Elrohir avrebbe portato il suo rancore all'interno della propria intimità, e sullo stesso livello Amaras non lo avrebbe fatto vincere facilmente.

"Dimentichi che il mio udito non è come il tuo. Quella notte ti ho sentito sotto le coperte, come hai aspettato, sperando mi distraessi, che non ci pensassi più, e hai iniziato a toccarti, ho sentito il tuo respiro disperato, il fruscio delle lenzuola e il rumore osceno della tua mano. L'hai leccata, Amaras, per averla bagnata, per fingere che fosse la mia bocca?" gli sussurrò all'orecchio, con voce roca, e l'altro gemette sommessamente. No, era stato fin troppo facile vincere, eppure quella resa nulla aveva di interessante se non il poter continuare quel gioco, "e la lotta di ieri, aveva più dell'amplesso che del duello. Il modo in cui la tua lama cercava disperatamente di affondare in me…" una pausa per permettere alla lingua di percorrere dolcemente il contorno dell'orecchio del mortale, "…non era però quello che desideravi, vero? Quando eri su di me cosa immaginavi, Amaras?" Lasciò che il nome gli rotolasse sulla lingua come una dolce crema, come miele caldo, "di possedermi o di essere posseduto?"

Questa volta, però, fu il ramingo a prendere il controllo. Si era arreso a quelle parole, al proprio desiderio, quando avrebbe dovuto lottare, continuare quella discussione che era ben più grande di loro e del semplice piacere fisico, ma non c'era riuscito e ciò che adesso doveva fare, almeno, era mostrare che in ciò che stava accadendo aveva a sua volta il controllo.

Sorridendo portò rapido una mano alla nuca di Elrohir, rispecchiando i suoi movimenti, afferrandolo per i capelli, tenendolo fermo mentre si avventava sulle sue labbra, e questa volta fu Amaras ad avere il dominio sul bacio, ad invadere ed esplorare la bocca dell'Elfo, mordendogli giocosamente la lingua quando quello cercò di ribellarsi e prendere il sopravvento, percorrendola pigramente, quasi a volerla imparare a memoria, come se quel bacio e quel momento non fossero dovuti finire mai.

Invece finirono, troppo presto per i gusti di entrambi. Elrohir arretrò fino a ritrovarsi con le spalle contro la parete, pulendosi distrattamente le labbra col pollice, in netto contrasto col respiro rapido e la bocca gonfia del mortale davanti a lui. Spinse i fianchi in avanti, sfacciati, mostrando la stoffa già tesa, le spalle rilassate contro la roccia.

"Puoi avermi, Amaras. Adesso. Ma non è un perdono. Non è neppure comprensione. Tu sei attratto da me, io trovo piuttosto invitante il tuo corpo mortale. Questo è l'unico significato di ciò che ti offro" commentò, sottolineando ancora ciò che già aveva reso chiaro, senza però chiedersi se fosse vero o meno. Non gli interessava riflettere su certe cose e, tantomeno, gli interessava pensarci in quegli attimi. Era solo un impulso fisico, quello era ciò che aveva importanza.

Amaras rise, in risposta, la testa appena inclinata all'indietro, i lividi e i tagli ancora più orrendi in quella penombra. Provava dolore ad ogni movimento eppure, di colpo, era quasi come se le sensazioni negative fossero qualcosa in grado di scivolargli dalla mente. I suoi compagni avrebbero riso a tale riflessione, osservando che non aveva abbastanza sangue per soffrire, non mentre era già scivolato tutto altrove. E forse era vero. Forse la stessa fine l'aveva fatta la ragione, perché accettare un incontro intimo con Elrohir dopo l'errore commesso il giorno prima era irrazionale e, probabilmente, stupido. Era come offrirsi, vulnerabile, ad un nemico, come offrirsi in sacrificio…ma un sacrificio disperatamente consensuale, disposto a pagare e pulire quell'onta in qualsiasi modo l'altro desiderasse anche se, come era ormai chiaro, solo per un tempo limitato.

"Voglio sentirti contro di me, dentro di me, in ogni modo conosciuto ad uomo od elfo, sto cercando di soddisfare il mio corpo in un desiderio che solo tu puoi mettere a tacere, non è certo il perdono che cerco. Non sono la tua…puttana…nulla mi deve essere dato in cambio del tuo abbraccio" Quella parola così dura risuonò nella grotta in netto contrasto con le altre, eppure il tono con cui era stata pronunciata, più basso, sensuale, come solo usare un simile termine potesse essere di per sé un peccato, non fece altro che far correre il desiderio dritto tra le cosce di Elrohir, rovente come lava.

Con un sorriso il mezzelfo annuì, facendosi scivolare una mano sul petto, lasciva e provocante fino al rigonfiamento tra le cosce, toccandolo, coprendolo con la mano in modo indecente prima che quella stessa mano risalisse a slacciare rapidamente gli alamari sul petto, aprendo così l'unica stoffa che lo copriva, permettendo all'altro accesso al proprio petto nudo.

Amaras sorrise appena a quell'atto, alla pelle d'alabastro accarezzata dalla cangiante luce del fuoco, e subito ogni suo contegno, ogni etichetta, ogni decenza, sembrarono scomparire dalla sua mente. Si spinse in avanti, premuto contro il corpo dell'altro, portandogli le labbra all'orecchio, baciandolo, leccandolo, per poi scendere incontrollabile lungo il profilo della mascella, giù per la gola ed il petto, le dita strette convulsamente attorno alla stoffa aperta, a tenerla lontano da quel corpo che era interessato solo ad esplorare.

Quando la posizione divenne troppo scomoda semplicemente si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, sospirando nel sentire quasi subito una mano tra i capelli, stranamente gentile. Continuò a leccare e succhiare ogni centimetro di pelle fosse alla sua portata, perso nell'odore, nel sapore…

"Vedo che in questo campo non sembra esservi molto che devo insegnarti", lo provocò divertito Elrohir, usando la presa tra i capelli per tirargli indietro la testa e guardarlo negli occhi. Amaras alzò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso, le labbra rosse e bagnate, peccaminose.

"Non solo in questo…" rispose pronto, prima di contrastare la presa per poter di nuovo tornare a giocare con la lingua attorno all'ombelico. Rapide le mani trovarono i lacci dei pantaloni e li slacciarono, lasciando scivolare poi la stoffa lungo le cosce, permettendo al languido bacio di scendere a sfiorare la pelle sensibile, senza però dare alcuna soddisfazione.

"Non puoi permetterti di provocare…" lo minacciò Elrohir, in un fiato, già perso in quegli atti, abbandonato.

"Credevo fosse stabilito come questo è al di fuori di ogni nostro scontro", rise Amaras, afferrandogli una gamba per togliergli lo stivale, passando poi all'altro per poter finalmente togliere del tutto i pesanti pantaloni.

"Non per questo ti lascio il controllo che a pochi è riservato", commentò Elrohir, sfilandosi i vestiti aperti dalle spalle, che caddero con un lieve rumore attorno a lui.

Amaras si rialzò lentamente, tenendo le labbra premute contro la sua pelle, disegnando una scia umida dal ginocchio al petto che evitò i punti più sensibili, fino a che fu pari col suo viso.

"Non è ciò che mi vuoi lasciare, ma ciò che posso decidere di prendermi, la questione", sussurrò contro le sue labbra, sfiorandole in un bacio quasi casto, che soffocò la leggera risata dell'elfo.

"C'è una sola cosa che prenderai quest'oggi, Amaras", fu la risposta di Elrohir quando quel bacio si ruppe. Spostò una ciocca di capelli, accostando le labbra all'orecchio del compagno, sfiorandolo sensualmente, "E lo amerai così tanto che ogni altro pensiero verrà cancellato" concluse, premendosi spudoratamente contro di lui, sorridendo quando il proprio sesso nudo premette contro la stoffa ruvida.

Il ramingo aprì la bocca per rispondere, per protestare, forse solo per continuare a mantenere quell'orgoglio e quella testardaggine che minacciavano di sgretolarsi di fronte alle offerte dell'elfo, ma prima che potesse farlo Elrohir invertì le posizioni, spingendolo contro la parete e un istante dopo, senza dargli tempo neppure di realizzare cosa stesse succedendo, iniziò a slacciargli la tunica, mantenendo quell'ultima traccia di buon senso di non strapparla, non nel gelo e nell'isolamento di quelle montagne.

In un attimo lo ebbe scoperto davanti a sé, il petto allenato, i lividi, quel corpo così incredibilmente mortale, e subito vi si avventò, graffiandolo coi denti, mordendo ogni segno, senza pietà, senza ancora usare alcuna dolcezza, quasi una punizione om, forse, un ultimo, vano, tentativo di non lasciare alcun dubbio sulla propria dominanza.

Amara gettò indietro la testa, trattenendo quel primo gemito che il pudore gli impediva di far giungere alle orecchie degli altri guerrieri, cercando un appiglio con le mani, che subito trovò nei capelli dell'amante. Li afferrò con forza, incurante di tirarli, cercando invano di guidarlo e solo quando l'elfo si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, specchio di quanto aveva fatto lui solo qualche minuto prima, sentì i fili di seta scivolargli tra le dita.

Con un sorriso malizioso Elrohir lo guardò per un istante, uno sguardo più simile a quello di un lupo con la sua preda che a quello di un amante, poi, con uno strattone, abbassò i pantaloni, lasciandoli cadere lungo le gambe fino a che rimasero imprigionati attorno agli stivali. Soddisfatto si sedette sui talloni, fissandolo sfacciatamente.

Non poteva negare fosse bello, quasi troppo per un uomo del nord, e l'indescrivibile lascivia di vedere tutto di lui ma incorniciato dai resti degli abiti rendeva il tutto ancor più invitante, decadente.

Restando a quella distanza allungò le mani aperte sulle cosce, sorridendo nel sentire la pelle intirizzita dal freddo reagire al suo tocco, facendole scorrere su, fino ai fianchi, e solo allora si rialzò nuovamente sulle ginocchia, il viso vicino al sesso dell'uomo, a scaldare solo quel punto col proprio respiro ormai rapido.

"Vedo che non tutto nel tuo corpo sente il freddo", commentò casualmente e con altrettanta noncuranza si chinò in avanti, lasciando che l'eccitazione gli scivolasse lentamente tra le labbra umide, fino in fondo, fino a che il ramingo non poté che perdersi in un gemito sorpreso e disperato quando Elrohir deglutì attorno alla sua carne.

"Credo tu abbia appena allertato qualsiasi nemico della nostra presenza", commentò l'elfo, divertito, lasciando che il sesso bagnato fosse colpito dall'aria gelida, divertito dal brivido che percorse l'uomo, ma prima che il corpo potesse reagire oltre al freddo, o Amaras trovare una risposta, ripeté il gesto di poco prima, questa volta senza più scostarsi, abbracciandogli invece i fianchi per permettere alle dita di giocare lievi fra i glutei tesi.

"O-olio", riuscì solo a mormorare il ramingo, dopo qualche attimo, gli occhi fissi sul'elfo, su quell'atto di passione che nessuno aveva mai compiuto su di lui in maniera così…profonda.

Elrohir rise a quella richiesta, la bocca ancora chiusa attorno a lui, strappandogli un altro gemito roco ma questa volta più controllato e, con un sospiro, si staccò nuovamente da lui. Per un istante si frugò in tasca, tirandone poi fuori una fiala, quasi vuota, contenente un liquido trasparente.

"Sei già stato posseduto, vero?" chiese cercando con lo sguardo quello dell'uomo, questa volta serio, quasi solenne.

Amaras aprì la bocca per rispondere, la richiuse, come se le parole secche ed acide che il cervello gli suggeriva non avessero voluto uscirne.

"Non sono una vergine, erano solo i compiti di una fanciulla che sono stato costretto a svolgere", rispose infine, mascherando l'imbarazzo con lo sdegno.

"Bene, perché ho solo questo e non mi allontanerò per cercarne altro", sancì Elrohir, deciso, mentre un sorrisino che l'uomo avrebbe definito poco rassicurante, si formava sulle sue labbra.

"Ma non basterà per…" quell'unica protesta del ramingo venne stroncata sul nascere.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto si ritrovò voltato, le braccia contro la parete, le gambe aperte per quel che i calzoni concedevano, e i denti dell'elfo a segnare impietosi una natica.

Amaras aprì bocca per chiedere cosa stesse facendo, ma prima che trovasse il fiato sentì la lingua di Elrohir scivolare lenta tra le proprie natiche, fermandosi sul punto più sensibile, leccandolo, penetrandolo appena, ed il suo respiro si dissolse in un urlo, disperato, confuso, insoddisfatto, mentre la lingua continuava quel gesto proibito.

Elrohir rise contro di lui, concedendosi qualche altro istante prima di scostarsi appena.

"Fammi indovinare, nessuno dei tuoi amanti mortali si è mai sognato di farti qualcosa di simile, uh?" commentò quasi fiero di sé nel vedere il ramingo arrossire violentemente e nascondere il volto contro il proprio braccio. Quasi impietosito l'Elfo gli percorse la schiena con il palmo, in una carezza rassicurante, "Nessuna vergogna, l'intimità per la mia gente è priva di certi freni. Rilassati", sussurrò con dolcezza, rendendosi conto di aver appena accantonato qualsiasi ultima traccia di ciò che era successo tra loro, avvenimenti che non appartenevano a quel momento, e un attimo dopo riprese quella carezza con la lingua, pronto a fermarsi a qualunque nuova protesta, certo però che non ne avrebbe ricevute.

Lasciò passare lunghi minuti, continuando ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo pigramente, prima di cominciare ad accompagnare il gesto con un dito, sentendo il giovane irrigidirsi solo per un attimo, dandogli tempo di abituarsi a quel gesto che, così lascivo e paziente, sembrava per lui una novità, aggiungendone un secondo e poi un terzo quando i gemiti iniziarono a rimbalzare incessanti e disperati tra le pareti della grotta, a frangersi contro il morbido silenzio della neve, spazzati via dal vento ululante che sembrava ora faticare per coprire quei sospiri di piacere.

Solo quando fu una tortura per sé stesso quanto per il mortale Elrohir si interruppe, tornando a sedersi sui propri talloni, il respiro rapido, la bocca oscenamente bagnata ed arrossata ma tirata in un sorriso.

"Finisci di spogliarti, Amaras", disse in un fiato, una richiesta più che un ordine, e forse proprio per quello il ramingo si staccò a fatica dalla parete, tremante, iniziando ad ubbidire.

Elrohir sorrise, distraendosi poi a cospargersi col poco olio a disposizione prima di rialzarsi e quando sollevò ancora lo sguardo per un attimo si lasciò sfuggire a sua volta un debole gemito.

Amaras si era di nuovo appoggiato con le braccia alla parete, le gambe, non più legate dai pantaloni, ora oscenamente aperte, piegato nel più invitante dei modi, un'unica, infinita, morbida linea di pelle abbronzata, interrotta solo da quei lividi che sembravano di colpo intriganti, un corpo abbandonato, esposto, disponibile a qualsiasi cosa l'elfo avrebbe voluto fargli.

Per un attimo la creatura Eterna restò immobile, tentata, incapace di resistere, ma infine scosse la testa con un sospiro, rialzandosi.

"Non così, voltati. Mi stai offrendo la più invitante delle prospettive, ma se devo unire il mio corpo al tuo per quest'unica volta è il tuo volto che voglio vedere", offrì in risposta con un tono gentile che non era certo da dove gli venisse. Con una mano accompagnò i movimenti del giovane, portandolo a girarsi verso di sé, ma nel momento in cui incontrò il sorriso sul suo viso, le guance arrossate, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte sudata, perse ogni controllo.

In un attimo lo spinse spalle al muro, unendo le labbra alle sue in un bacio affamato, un gioco di lingue e denti che il ramingo ricambiò con la stessa foga menrte le mani di entrambi cercavano pelle da afferrare e graffiare, privi ormai di ogni controllo, di qualsiasi dolcezza ci fosse stata fino a quel momento. Tutto dimenticato in favore della passione che li bruciava.

Con un gesto fluido, come se il giovane pesasse nulla, Elrohir lo sollevò, senza neppure dover chiedere perché quello gli allacciasse le gambe in vita e, sempre senza un permesso ormai superfluo, scivolò finalmente dentro di lui in un'unica profonda spinta, iniziando a muoversi subito dopo, fomentato dai gemiti e dai sospiri delle labbra ora premute contro il suo orecchio, strette attorno alla punta così sensibile.

Amaras continò a tormentare quel punto di cui tanto aveva sentito parlare, quasi inconsciamente, troppo perso nel suo stesso piacere per rendersi conto di qualsiasi altra cosa, perso in quei movimenti, in quelle spinte dentro di lui che sembravano studiate per fargli perdere la ragione, le unghie piantate nelle spalle del compagno.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire per quanto fosse durato quell'incontro, forse qualche minuto, forse qualche ora, ma bastò quel grido di Amaras, il corpo che si irrigidì e subito anche Elrohir precipitò verso il piacere, le spinte di colpo incontrollate così come i sospiri e in un attimo entrambi si rilassarono di colpo, sciolti in quel piacere che li aveva uniti.

Ancora stringendo il ramingo aggrappato a lui Elrohir si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, adagiandolo dolcemente al suolo, la schiena contro la parete, prima di scivolare via da lui, sedendoglisi poi accanto col respiro che lentamente tornava alla normalità.

"Spero sia stato ciò che volevi", commentò quasi crudelmente, ma a bilanciare quelle parole una mano scivolò lungo la coscia del'uomo in una carezza dolce, quasi affettuosa.

"Quindi ora torniamo ad odiarci?" le parole di Amaras uscirono stanche, appena strascicate ed Elrohir fu grato che da quella posizione il mortale non potesse vedere il lieve sorriso che si formò sulle sue labbra.

"Non ti odio, trovo solo che tu abbia bisogno di imparare il tuo posto e ti disprezzo per l'errore che hai commesso. Credevo che questo l'avessimo già stabilito quando ti ho offerto una seconda possibilità per redimerti"

Amaras rise amaro, ma troppo sfinito per dare davvero un peso a quelle parole.

"Dovevo immaginare che per voi elfi le cose avessero una differenza", commentò senza però divertimento nella voce.

"Tutta quella di questa Terra, ramingo. Mostrami ciò che puoi essere davvero e allora potremo riprendere questo discorso", fu la sola risposta che ricevette da Elrohir prima che l'elfo si rialzasse e recuperasse da terra i propri indumenti.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccomi qui ancora una volta a scusarmi per il ritardo, ma non è mancanza di volontà è piuttosto...presenza di sveglia XD Perchè quando non scrivo slash mi dedico ai mercatini e per essere a montare il banco alle sette potete immaginare la mia sveglia a che orari insani suona e quando torno a casa la sera dopo 12 o anche 17 ore di mercatino...beh, mettermi a scrivere decisamente non è un'opzione. 
> 
> Ma visto che dopo la giornata massacrante di ieri oggi ho disdetto tutto eccomi qui a dedicare un po' di tempo alla mia fic!
> 
> A dire la verità è un capitolo un po' inutile, dovevo solo tirarli fuori da quella grotta in attesa, nel prossimo capitolo, di spostarmi in un nuovo scenario ed introdurre nuovi personaggi che attendevo con ansia di presentarvi :D quindi "sopportate" questo per poi godervi, appena avrò un pochino di tempo, un paio di new entry che sono certa potrete apprezzare! 
> 
> Non mi sembra ci sia molto altro da dire quindi...buona lettura :)

**10.**

Bloccati in quella grotta, inermi ed intirizziti dal freddo, il primo tormento a divenire però insopportabile fu la lentezza del tempo. Quelle ore che sembravano stirarsi, deformarsi fino a diventare infinite, costringendo i quattro guerrieri ad occuparsi nelle più piccole ed inutili mansioni, fino a vedere le armi più lucide e splendenti di quanto erano uscite dalla forgia, solo per poi scoprire che il tempo si era dilatato a tal punto da non aver fatto proseguire il viaggio di Anor che di un'impercettibile distanza.

Perfino per i due mezzelfi, per cui il tempo aveva tutt'altra, ben più rilassata, connotazione, dopo quella che sembrava un'eternità dal pranzo di mezzodì, ma col sole ancora alto nel cielo dietro alle pesanti nubi, la situazione iniziò a divenire irritante.

Lasciando cadere la spada che stava oliando e lucidando per la terza volta, Elladan si alzò, incurante che il clangore potesse svegliare i due raminghi assopiti accanto al fuoco, dirigendosi verso l'altro salone e l'entrata della grotta.

Avevano rinunciato a prestare guardia all'ingresso, nessuna creatura sarebbe stata così folle da muoversi in quella bufera e se invece qualcuno lo fosse stato, uno scontro in quel momento non avrebbe che potuto essere un piacevole intrattenimento.

Elrohir lasciò trascorrere qualche istante prima di posare la mappa che stava studiando e seguirlo, totalmente incurante che il fratello potesse cercare invece qualche attimo per stare solo con se stesso. Gli si fermò accanto, una spalla poggiata contro la roccia.

"Si intravede il cielo oltre le nubi, con un po' di fortuna domani la bufera si sarà calmata", constatò guardando fuori, gli occhi stretti contro lo sferzare della neve ghiacciata, pur sapendo che Elladan era sicuramente già giunto da solo alla medesima conclusione.

Ma in risposta il suo gemello scosse la testa, sconsolato, i capelli corvini per un attimo sospinti dal vento a coprirgli il volto prima che potesse scostarli con un gesto stizzito, troppo nervoso.

"E ci lascerà con la neve alla cintola, impossibile per i cavalli e i raminghi muoversi!" sputò frustrato. Ancora quel nervosismo, quella tensione quasi palpabile.

"stavo consultando la mappa, c'è un passo a poche miglia, attraverso quello in poche ore ci abbasseremo di quota e…" iniziò a spiegare Elrohir, in tono calmo, con una pazienza che solo quello studio, quella accurata pianificazione sulla mappa, erano riusciti a trasmettergli.

Ma prima che potesse finire la spiegazione Elladan si voltò di scatto, gli occhi dello stesso colore di quel cielo tempestoso, ma il volto completamente neutro, privo di rabbia o dolore. Una maschera perfetta.

"Perché siamo qui, Roh?" Chiese secco, la voce a rispecchiare il suo sguardo. Il fratello esitò.

"Per…" cominciò, fermandosi però per deglutire, gli occhi fissi a terra, "per conoscere i raminghi, per odiarli o capirli, o…" ma Elladan lo interruppe di nuovo, questa volta fisicamente, coi pugni stretti attorno ai suoi abiti, scuotendolo appena.

"Perché siamo qui?" Chiese in tono più alto, più perentorio e minaccioso, e quando Elrohir rialzò lo sguardo lo fece incurante di avere gli occhi lucidi.

"Non lo so," mormorò senza rabbia, solo confuso, "credevo di saperlo, ma dal primo momento di questo viaggio mi hai mostrato che non è così. Voglio solo delle risposte, voglio…" ma si fermò scuotendo la testa, senza sapere come andare avanti.

"Ed è così che pensi di scoprirlo? Portandoti a letto un uomo che hai quasi ammazzato il giorno prima?" La rabbia iniziò a trapelare, acida e pesante, dalle parole di Elladan, ma entrambi sapevano che nulla aveva a che vedere con la gelosia. No, con chi condividevano il letto non era un problema, il rapporto fisico, o anche emotivo, con qualcun altro non avrebbe mai potuto essere una minaccia al loro legame. L'unico problema era il dolore che i due fratelli si trasmettevano l'un l'altro. La confusione.

"Io…non c'entra il sesso, El, lo sai. È che non riesco ad odiarlo. I suoi compagni, Garahir stesso, li avrei odiati per molto meno arrivati a questo punto, ma lui…Posso provare rabbia, biasimarlo per l'atto di ieri, ma non riesco a provare ciò che so avrei con chiunque altro."

"Ti piace il ramingo? Questo è il tuo problema, che in due giorni il tuo cuore tormentato e confuso si è messo a fremere per lui?" e di colpo ogni traccia di rabbia o nervosismo sembrava svanita dallo sguardo e dagli atteggiamenti di Elladan. Tutto in lui urlava confusione ma, allo stesso tempo, comprensione, a partire dai palmi ora aperti sul petto del fratello, in una dolce carezza. Stava solo chiedendo di capire ed Elrohir avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per farlo lui stesso, in quel momento.

"No, non provo alcun interesse romantico ma…è come se incuriosisse il mio istinto. Non c'entra nulla con la ragione per cui siamo qui, penso ancora di aver bisogno di conoscere e studiare queste genti, solo non ne conosco le motivazioni. Ti prego, dimmi che ti può bastare, Elladan, perché è l'unica spiegazione che posso offrirti", concluse in una supplica, prendendo il volto del fratello tra le mani.

Era la verità, era tutto ciò che potesse dargli, e non era sicuro che a lui bastasse, nonostante per sé stesso fosse più che sufficiente.

Proprio il fatto che il suo animo cambiasse continuamente alla presenza di quel popolo era il segno che solo i Raminghi, in qualche modo, sarebbero alla fine stati la chiave per lenire i suoi tormenti.

Elladan sorrise dolcemente, scuotendo appena la testa in quella tenera presa.

"Come se servisse più di un semplice fiato per spingermi a seguirti fino alla fine dei Mari", sussurrò affettuoso, ma presto il suo volto si rabbuiò, "sono solo spaventato dalla tua confusione, dal fatto che proviamo entrambi un dolore talmente forte che nessuno dei due può guarirne l'altro. Ho paura di allontanarmi da te, perso in questa oscurità…" si confessò incerto Elladan, per la prima volta pronto a crollare davanti al fratello, preda di quei sentimenti con cui non avrebbe mai immaginato di dover fare i conti.

Ma Elrohir gli coprì la bocca coi pollici, teneramente, poggiando la fronte alla sua.

"Non può accadere, El, perché le nostre anime non si separeranno mai. Le bellas nîn, ni bellas lîn ui, gwanunig nîn (Tu sei la mia forza, io sono la tua forza per sempre, gemello mio)", il fratello annuì piano, attento a non spezzare quel dolce contatto.

"Perdonami, è questo luogo a farmi parlare così", rispose baciando piano le dita ancora a sfiorare le sue labbra, "intrappolato qui dentro non posso far altro che pensare a Lei, a quanto mi manca, al fatto che se Lei non ha avuto che lasciare ada e noi allora anche tu un giorno potresti…", ma questa volta Elrohir premette con forza i pollici sulle sue labbra, per non lasciare alcun dubbio che quelle parole non avrebbero mai dovuto finire di uscirne.

"Nessuno di noi due mai salperà dai Porti Grigi o giungerà alle Aule di Mandos senza l'altro al suo fianco, perché nessuno di noi due potrebbe continuare a calpestare questo Suolo come anima solitaria. Questo è il nostro dono, possiamo rimanere uniti, nell'Eternità e nella Morte, come vogliamo. Perdonami tu, Elladan, se ti ho imprigionato in questa situazione. Anche il mio ozio, qui dentro, è tormentato da immagini di Lei, di come…come la trovammo quel giorno in un luogo tanto simile."

Per un attimo Elrohir si fermò a riflettere su come nessuno dei due, a quel punto, avesse il coraggio, o la forza, di pronunciare il nome di loro madre. Si chiese per un istante se invece loro padre ci riuscisse, come il genitore se la stesse cavando, affidato alle sole cure dei suoi più cari amici, ma subito scacciò il pensiero, prima che potesse arrecare ulteriore dolore sia a lui che ad Elladan.

"E ora raccontami domani come pensi di portarci via da qui, fratellino", ruppe quel nuovo, teso, silenzio qualche attimo dopo Elladan, scambiando col gemello uno sguardo d'intesa. Non era ancora giunto il momento di parlare di loro madre e di certo non sarebbe arrivato in quella grotta, se non desideravano finire entrambi nelle spire della follia meretrice, "perché per ora tu hai avuto i Raminghi che tanto desideravi, ma io sto ancora aspettando gli orchi e le battaglie che mi hai promesso" concluse con un sorriso sincero, scostandosi da Elrohir solo per tornare a perdere lo sguardo nell'infinita distesa di neve davanti alla grotta.

**

Le prime luci dell'alba non li colsero impreparati, furono invece loro quattro ad attendere che il sole comparisse all'orizzonte per poter iniziare il cammino.

Come previsto durante la notte le nubi si erano diradate, lasciando in dono al mattino un cielo quasi terso nonostante il clima non desse segni di voler divenire più mite.

I pesi erano caricati tutti sulle spalle delle due creature eterne, al punto da fargli perdere la loro leggerezza ma facilitando il più possibile quel disagevole cammino ai raminghi e ai cavalli.

Il piano era semplice, controllato da Elrohir un'ulteriore volta nella notte, dopo averlo illustrato a tutti: avrebbero proseguito a nord, a quella stessa quota, per un paio di miglia, scavallato il crinale e poi, attraverso le tracce di un'antica e ripida strada, si sarebbero abbassati di quota ad ovest, fino a quando l'assenza di neve avesse concesso di riprendere il cammino verso nord come stabilito.

Una tattica perfetta, che già dopo pochi minuti però iniziò a mostrare i primi intoppi. Poco importava quanto i guerrieri e i cavalli viaggiassero alleggeriti i loro passi affondavano nella neve fresca e farinosa e quel paio di miglia sembravano pronte a divenire un'epica impresa non appena i loro corpi avessero iniziato a risentire davvero della fatica.

Poco importava che fossero Raminghi, uomini forgiati nella fatica, nell'allenamento e nelle privazioni, tutto ciò nulla poteva contro lo sforzo di dover combattere contro il proprio corpo ad ogni passo.

Elrohir lasciò trascorrere un'ora, incurante, prima di concedere una sosta.

Gli animali ansimavano, il fiato caldo come una piccola coltre di nebbia attorno ai loro musi e i due uomini sembravano sul punto di crollare definitivamente sul manto bianco o, forse, di perdere qualche arto per il freddo e i vestiti ormai zuppi.

Avevano percorso neppure la metà della distanza prevista in quel tempo.

"Vi è un'alternativa", annunciò infine, fissando suo fratello impegnato a cedere il proprio mantello ai due uomini per scaldarsi le gambe fradice. Subito quello si voltò a guardarlo, nello sguardo un rimprovero che non necessitava di parole: avrebbe dovuto dirglielo fin da subito, avrebbero dovuto conoscero entrambi fin dalla partenza quali fossero le possibilità.

A bilanciare il fastidio del suo gemello arrivarono subito gli sguardi speranzosi dei due Raminghi, che troppo avevano di simile con due cuccioli infreddoliti piuttosto che con due guerrieri.

Elrohir sospirò.

"Esiste un antico passo a pochi minuti da qui. Taglia tra due vette, corre poi a rompicollo giù per il versante ovest fino ad un piccolo villaggio", spiegò senza nascondere la rassegnazione.

"E fino ad ora non è stata un'opzione perché…?" intervenne confuso ed infastidito Amaras, le mani avvolte nel mantello di Elladan. Elrohir lo fulminò con lo sguardo, scocciato.

"Perché ciò che lo rende antico e in disuso è il suo essere totalmente esposto agli attacchi, fiancheggiato da quelle che erano e forse ancora sono tane di warg, grotte di troll e frequentazioni degli orchi. Il vostro popolo l'ha abbandonato da secoli, ormai"

"infatti. Secoli fa era probabilmente così, ma oggigiorno i tempi sono più tranquilli, non ci sono tutte queste creature che osano calpestare le nostre terre e soprattutto se l'alternativa è affondare nella neve fino a perdere le gambe per il gelo…."commentò Amaras, senza neppure provare a celare, nel proprio tono, quanto trovasse esagerata la preoccupazione del mezzelfo. In risposta quello scosse la testa, scocciato ma al contempo rassegnato. Aveva sempre saputo che, data la scelta, sarebbe stata quella la via decisa dai due Uomini.

"Non sei che un illuso se davvero credi di attraversare tempi così tranquilli, le bestie dell'altro giorno dovrebbero esserne stati la prova. Ma credo sia tuo diritto decidere come rischiare la vita. Garahir?" chiese dopo quelle parole quasi a sfregio, quasi a voler vedere a chi il mortale avrebbe dato ragione: al suo giovane e passionale compagno o a lui, saggia creatura con millenni alle spalle. Il più giovane alzò la testa di colpo, come se solo l'udire il proprio nome l'avesse destato, come se non si fosse mai aspettato di venir reso partecipe di quella decisione, gli occhi spalancati e confusi.

Involontariamente Elrohir scoppiò a ridere, stupendosi lui stesso a quella reazione così inaspettata e leggera. Aveva già visto quell'espressione, su suo fratello, decine di secoli prima, quando veniva interpellato da qualche tutore senza che avesse prima ascoltato una sola parola di ciò che era stato detto. Divertito da quel ricordo lanciò un'occhiata ad Elladan, ricevendo in cambio un lieve sorriso, ma presto il gelo della neve contro le caviglie lo riportò alla realtà.

"Garahir? Allora, che strada preferisci prendere?" Chiese ancora, e questa volta il giovane, evidentemente più impegnato a sopravvivere al freddo che a parlare di strategie, si guardò attorno, cercando un suggerimento nello sguardo degli altri due.

"Quella più vicino?" Non era una risposta ma una vera e propria domanda, come se si aspettasse che solo una delle due opzioni fosse giusta.

Elrohir guardò rassegnato il fratello, trattenendo una risata amara. Avrebbero messo a repentaglio tutte le loro vite sulle basi di discorsi che non erano neppure stati ascoltati, su una risposta incerta data a caso. Grandioso, quelle erano le basi perfette per un viaggio. Da giovani, in fondo, avevano rischiato molto di più per ragioni molto più stupide.

**

Il passo era stretto, buio, gelido, un canyon mortale esattamente come Elrohir aveva previsto. La pausa era durata più a lungo di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto, ma tutti e tre avevano insistito per un fuoco e per scaldare almeno un po' i raminghi e lui non aveva potuto far altro che acconsentire. Non era lui il capo, non poteva dare ordini. Se lo fosse stato sarebbero ancora stati in cresta, non in quell'orrenda fessura talmente amena che neppure la neve sembrava essere penetrata con molta convinzione.

Solo il proprio autocontrollo gli permise di non sussultare quando Amaras gli si affiancò d'improvviso, ma qualcosa nella postura lo tradì, perché l'Uomo sospirò.

"Ti preoccupa davvero così tanto questo passaggio?" chiese, ma nel suo tono non vi era quel divertimento che Elrohir si era aspettato, quella presa in giro, vi era invece rispetto ed apprensione.

"Sarei un folle se non fosse così. Queste pareti sono punteggiate di grotte, puzzano di morte e poco fa abbiamo passato impronte vecchie solo di qualche giorno, e di umano non avevano nulla"

"Io…mi spiace aver portato tutti qui," rispose di colpo mesto Amaras, lo sguardo basso, imbarazzato dalla propria scelta. Aveva deciso per la via più semplice, quella che sarebbe costata fisicamente meno sia a lui che a Garahir, ma non era più così certo valesse il velo di preoccupazione nello sguardo dell'elfo.

"Era tuo diritto deciderlo e gli altri hanno compiuto la stessa scelta, non importa che sia diversa da quella che avrei fatto io", spiegò Elrohir, stranamente accondiscendente. Ma non poteva arrabbiarsi o iniziare una ramanzina su decisioni e sicurezza, non in quel momento, mentre i suoi sensi erano allertati, mentre qualcosa sembrava rizzargli i peli del collo. Come essere osservati o, almeno, come essere in un luogo che non era stato fatto per il loro passaggio, "Mi basta che ci sbrighiamo e…" ma si interruppe, totalmente dimentico di qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo, quando lo sguardo si posò su un nevaio che era scivolato da una gola laterale.

Impronte, decine di impronte, che scendevano da lì verso il canyon che stavano percorrendo e poi giù, verso il villaggio.

Elrohir chiuse gli occhi per un istante, rilasciando lentamente il respiro che aveva tratenuto fino a quel momento. Arahad aveva ragione, al Nord si stava muovendo più Oscurità di quanto avevano previsto fino a quel momento.

"Orchi…" commentò Amaras, rompendo il silenzio che era calato sul piccolo gruppo, "almeno trenta", Elladan annuì, incapace di rispondere, di colpo perfettamente conscio del valore che la piccola spedizione di ricognizione doveva davvero avere. Non dovevano esistere gruppi così folti, non dovevano vagare liberamente per quelle terre.

"Guardate la!" fu il tono allarmato di Garahir, più che l'indicazione, a farli voltare tutti all'improvviso.

In fondo alla valle, dove secondo le mappe vi era il villaggio, si alzava verso il cielo una lugubre torre di denso fumo nero, inconfondibile segno di dove le orrende creature si erano dirette.

Bastò uno sguardo tra di loro ai due gemelli perché il da farsi fosse deciso.

"Montate a cavallo!" Ordinò Elrohir nel compiere lui stesso il gesto. Non c'era tempo da perdere, gli orchi erano in quel villaggio e stavano facendo chissà cosa ai suoi abitanti. A delle madri innocenti. Stavano lasciando orfani dei fanciulli. O forse degli uomini, ma la sensazione, per loro, sarebbe stata la stessa. Per un attimo Elrohir si sentì stringere la gola, con lo sguardo cercò Elladan. Il fratello era a cavallo, la spada sguainata, un lungo pugnale nell'altra mano, ma non fu la posa quanto lo sguardo colmo di oscurità ad indicargli che gli stessi pensieri, gli stessi ricordi, stavano passando nella sua testa. E dove lui sentiva la gola stringerglisi per la disperazione, Elladan sentiva il bisogno di uccidere, di coprirsi del sangue marcio di quelle creature.

"Amaras, cavalca tu in testa!" il comando arrivò possente, un ordine a tutti, non solo a chi era diretto, un modo per tenere a bada il furore di Elladan, frenandolo nella retrovia, per proteggere Garahir.

"Così verrò ammazzato per prima e gli orchi risolveranno uno dei tuoi problemi?" chiese Amaras affiancandolo, il tono tra lo scherzo e la rabbia, ma bastò uno sguardo di Elrohir per mettere a tacere il suo sdegno per quel ruolo di agnello sacrificale.

"No, perché ti sto dando una possibilità di redimerti dall'errore dell'altro giorno. Cavalca avanti, guidaci e mostrami che non stai infangando il nome del tuo popolo con la tua Vita", mai frase gli era uscita più solenne, severa ma al contempo disperata. Sapeva che era uno dei momenti in cui Amaras poteva mostrargli che il suo istinto non si era del tutto sbagliato, era importante che lo facesse proprio in quello scontro, che dimostrasse proprio di poter sfidare e battere quelle creature che lui stesso aveva giurato di estinguere sul filo della propria spada.

E quasi per miracolo Amaras colse le sfumature della sua voce, la postura severa e tesa del suo corpo. Con un lievissimo sorriso abbassò il capo, imbarazzato.

"Grazie", sussurrò solo, prima di partire al galoppo con la spada sguainata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, ci sono voluti mesi e so che probabilmente tutti pensavate che non ci sarebbe mai più stato un aggiornamento....ma la verità è che non ho avuto tempo fisico per stare seduta al pc in questi mesi, figuriamoci per concentrarmi a scrivere qualcosa di sensato!  
> Ma ora, finalmente, ho avuto due nottate libere (si, nottate, intese dall'una alle quattro del mattino ahahah) ed ecco un nuovo capitolo! Uno che, tra l'altro, aspettavo io stess di poter scrivere da un po' perchè introduce un nuovo personaggio, incredibile ma vero, femminile, a cui già solo plottandolo mi sono affezionata un sacco e che, per quanto mi riguarda, ha l'aspetto di Kat Dennings...ma voi immaginatela pure come preferite ;)  
> E si, lo so che anche questo capitolo è corto, ma l'alternativa, visto che si prospetta un altro periodo frenetico, era non farvi vedere affatto un nuovo aggiornamento chissà per quanto, quindi ho deciso che era meglio corto ;) *inserire battutacce a caso sulle dimensioni che non contano*  
> Bene, detto tutto questo...buona lettura!

**11.**

Bastarono pochi attimi perché in quella cavalcata gli occhi di Elrohir si fissassero sul Ramingo di fronte a lui, il corpo teso, le cosce strette attorno ai fianchi del cavallo lanciato al massimo della sopportazione, rigido in una disperata corsa, come stesse fuggendo dalle più oscure forze del male votate ad inseguirlo, anziché andargli incontro.

La spada di Amaras brillò sgusciando fuori dal fodero, brandita aspramente già minuti prima di raggiungere la meta, quasi ipnotica agli occhi del mezzelfo.

Quello era ciò che aveva cercato, che aveva voluto vedere, la furia disegnata sulla linea tesa delle labbra di Amaras, sulle nocche bianche nella stretta mortale attorno all'elsa, la corsa disperata verso il nemico, quella di chi sa che sarà la sua ultima possibilità di qualcosa di ben più importante che un semplice scontro, che la vita o la morte.

Elrohir spronò Belan, portandolo inconsciamente accanto al cavallo del Ramingo, di quell'uomo a cui onore e virilità erano stati biecamente negati da una vita da serva e che, in quel momento, entrambi sapevano stava galoppando verso la sua ultima possibilità.

Amaras gli dedicò solo un'occhiata di sfuggita, tornando poi a fissare il fumo che si innalzava ormai così vicino a loro, accompagnato da urla acute, di donne e di fanciulli. Sentiva il corpo dell'animale incandescente anche attraverso gli strati che li dividevano, il respiro pompato forte per lo sforzo, a tempo col suo stesso battito ma, soprattutto, avvertiva la presenza dell'elfo accanto a se come un marchio rovente sulla pelle. Il marchio dell'ignominia, dell'umiliazione, del nome di suo padre gettato nel fango se lo avesse deluso.

Pochi attimi e i pensieri di entrambi sembrarono spazzati via dal vento come il fumo acre degli incendi.

La loro corsa si arrestò all'interno del piccolo villaggio, una manciata di case mezze diroccate attorno ad una piazza. Case i cui abitanti erano inermi, in balia di un folto gruppo di orchetti.

I covoni di paglia i pollai, perfino i piccoli orti antistanti le case, erano stati dati alle fiamme. Le urla delle donne coprivano il clangore delle povere armi degli anziani uomini presenti e della distruzione che lentamente li inghiottiva.

Sotto i fendenti dei quattro guerrieri, sicuri sui loro destrieri, fianco a fianco nel difendersi, i nemici iniziarono a cadere come fantocci di bambini, Amaras ancora in fronte a tutti, disperato nella sua sete di orgoglio, non di sangue. Elrohir accanto a lui, le orecchie colme delle urla di battaglia di Elladan alle sue spalle, il suo dolce fratello, il cui dolore si sfogava trasformandolo in una macchina di morte per quelle ignobili creature. E ancora più indietro Garahir, il giovane guerriero, la cui paura si poteva quasi annusare nell'aria, mista alla spavalderia e all'irresponsabilità della gioventù.

Nella battaglia Elrohir tese un braccio per liberare la spada incastrata nel cranio di un orco, ma in quel momento voltò lo sguardo e di colpo sentì il suono più straziante di tutti: il silenzio. Le labbra serrate di quella donna dalle vesti stracciate e dal volto infangato, con quel mostro a cavalcioni a premere il fragile corpo contro la nuda terra. E, accanto, il silenzio del fanciullo con la bocca coperta da entrambe le proprie mani, per non far rumore, per essere invisibile, per non morire quel giorno. Gli occhi spalancati, lucidi, a tradire quell'urlo che non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire.

A quell'immagine Elrohir si sentì mancare l'aria.

Quella pelle bianca, quei seni pudichi ora esposti al mondo, insozzati dal fetido tocco di quella bestia, le ferite sul delicato corpo…e all'improvviso la donna perse le sue vere sembianze, divenendo di colpo sua madre, sola e disperata in quella grotta. Non erano arrivati in tempo allora, non l'avevano salvata, ma ora era lì, così vicino…

L'urlo che gli lasciò le labbra risuonò per tutta la valle, crudele e al contempo straziante.

Con un colpo secco delle redini spinse il cavallo in quella direzione e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, si gettò in corsa sull'orrida creatura, mandando entrambi a ruzzolare nel fango. Prima ancora che la creatura potesse capire cosa fosse successo Elrohir riprese la spada, trafiggendolo al braccio. Una macabra risata accompagnò il grugnito di dolore dell'avversario e questa volta il fendente staccò del tutto l'arto.

"Gwanno uanui uruk! [Muori mostruosa creatura malvagia]", sussurrò continuando a colpirlo, senza smettere neppure quando fu ovvio che non si trattava più di nient'altro che di una carcassa.

Perso nella sensazione del corpo sotto di se, del maleodorante sangue denso e scuro che lo ricopriva come il più macabro dei trofei, udì l'urlo di avvertimento senza però afferrarlo in tempo.

Si voltò troppo tardi, troppo lento, in tempo ormai solo per vedere la freccia già scoccata nella sua direzione. Alzò la spada per deviarla, ma il mondo, il tempo, sembravano rallentati, i secondi un elastico teso in cui la sua arma sarebbe inevitabilmente arrivata troppo tardi per difenderlo. Deglutì, maledicendo le ore passate a studiare da arciere e le lezioni saltate su come difendersi da essi, ma prima che la spada potesse fendere un'ultima volta l'aria in quella parata a vuoto, qualcosa gli passò davanti, ostruendogli la vista del dardo che l'avrebbe ucciso. Lo svolazzare di un mantello inzaccherato, da capelli arruffati ma sfumati di dorato sotto ai mesti raggi di sole. E allora la pietà di quel tempo dilatato svanì e non ci fu neppure quello per rilasciare il respiro prima che la freccia giungesse.

"Amaras! Baw! Daro! [No! Fermati!]", urlò nella sua lingua, incapace di pensare in un'altra, ma era ormai troppo tardi, le corse dell'Uomo e del dardo impossibili da fermare e di colpo il tempo quel momento ancora, si dilatò davanti ai suoi occhi, offrendogli in ogni dettaglio il corpo trafitto che crollava al suolo, trapassato da parte a parte appena sotto la clavicola.

Muovendosi a carponi, senza concedersi il tempo di rialzarsi, gli si fece accanto, la propria spada dimenticata nel fango, totalmente incurante della battaglia che stava ormai scemando.

"Amaras, pe-channas! [idiota]", sussurrò a fior di labbra quando gli fu accanto, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, "sei ancora con me?" chiese in un sospiro ancora più impercettibile, concedendosi un respiro solo quando gli occhi azzurri si aprirono lenti.

"Conosco ogni insulto nella tua lingua", fu la debole risposta, accompagnata da un sibilo di dolore, "la mia prima freccia", aggiunse poi, con un vago tono d'orgoglio, ma prima che Elrohir potesse trovare un nuovo insulto da dedicargli un braccio sconosciuto lo spinse indietro con forza.

"Torna a combattere! Mi occupo io del tuo amico!" quasi urlò, nonostante la vicinanza, la donna che aveva salvato poco prima. Le vesti irrimediabilmente stracciate, i seni ancora esposti, si chinò a controllare la ferita, rialzandosi però di scatto nell'avvertire ancora la presenza dell'elfo, "aiuta i tuoi compagni, lui lo guardo io! Muoviti, idiota!" lo spronò, raccogliendo la spada da terra e mettendogliela nel pugno e a quel gesto, quasi in automatico, Elrohir strinse le dita, si rialzò ed iniziò a sterminare i pochi orchetti ancora rimasti, uccidendo con una fredda precisione, quasi meccanica, le orecchie piene del sibilo di dolore di Amaras, del sangue scarlatto che gli inzuppava le vesti, eppure i sensi intorpiditi, come se le braccia appartenessero a qualcun altro.

Solamente quando il rumore ebbe lasciato spazio al silenzio e ai sospiri dei sopravissuti il suo braccio si placò, concedendogli un respiro, la spada un peso di colpo intollerabile che tornò nel fodero con un gesto distratto, il fruscio contro il cuoio quasi assordante. E come sempre, in un attimo, Elladan gli fu di fronte, una mano calda ad afferrare la sua, gelida, sulle labbra il sorriso di chi ha appena visto l'orrore ma ha provato fin troppo gusto ad affrontarlo. Quel sorriso che, prima, Elrohir aveva scorto solo sulla bocca di Glorfindel durante uno dei suoi racconti.

"Tutto intero, gwanunig?" chiese Elladan in tono leggero, nonostante il suo sguardo attento tradisse l'onnipresente preoccupazione. Solo in quel momento, nel pensare ad una risposta, Elrohir sembrò trovare memoria di ciò che era accaduto. Della sua ira, di quei volti sovrapposti, della freccia a cui si era dovuto rassegnare inerme….

"Amaras!" esclamò disperato, prima di voltarsi e correre là dove lo aveva lasciato, Elladan solo un passo dietro di lui.

Senza alcuna traccia di grazia elfica Elrohir si lasciò cadere in ginocchio accanto alla donna che, apparentemente imperturbabile da ciò che era accaduto e dall'essere a seno nudo, aveva già estratto la freccia e stava a quel punto premendo un brandello della propria gonna sulla ferita.

"Non era avvelenata", spiegò a tutti e nessuno, alzando la metà del dardo con la punta. Senza rispondere Elladan le fece cadere sulle spalle il proprio mantello, coprendola, ma con un gesto stizzito a quell'impaccio nel prendersi cura del ragazzo la donna lo scrollò via. In silenzio, allora, Elladan le passò il mantello sotto le braccia, annodandoglielo tra le scapole e strappandole un sospiro ma ricevendo comunque un cenno di ringraziamento.

"Sembra che i tuoi amici non abbiano mai visto un petto nudo", sospirò con fare cospiratorio al proprio paziente, assicurandosi però che anche gli altri sentissero.

"Sono strane creature…" Amaras sussurrò, sorridendo ancor più debolmente, subito però interrotto da un gemito di dolore. A quel verso la donna lasciò cadere la pezza a terra, scuotendo la testa.

"Non smetterà di sanguinare qui", commentò rassegnata, "portatelo dentro", concluse poi in un ordine che non lasciava spazio ad obiezioni, ma quando dopo un attimo i due elfi ancora erano accosciati a terra colpì con la punta del piede la coscia di Elrohir, un sopracciglio alzato in uno spazientito invito, "potevate dirmelo prima se non lo volevate salvo, ora è troppo tardi per farlo morire qui fuori", commentò acida, ma allo sguardo confuso di Elrohir roteò gli occhi, "Muoviti a portarlo dentro!" spiegò alzando il tono e questa volta l'elfo si mosse senza perdere un istante, passando una mano sotto la spalla sana e l'altra sotto le ginocchia e sollevando facilmente l'esile Ramingo.

"Ti fai comandare da una donna", osservò Amaras stancamente, la voce roca per il dolore, ma sforzandosi di sorridere per il beneficio della creatura che lo stava trasportando, troppo pallido perfino per uno della sua razza.

"Assolutamente. Questa fa più paura di qualsiasi nemico abbia mai incontrato prima!" fu la rapida replica di Elrohir, grato di poter strappare un altro mezzo sorriso all'amico.

Appena entrato lo poggiò sul letto, o su quel pagliericcio coperto di stracci pulciosi che doveva apparentemente fungere da tale, e subito Elladan e Garahir furono di nuovo a loro fianco, ma non fecero neppure in tempo a voltarsi prima che fosse impartito l'ordine successivo.

"Orecchie a punta", un'osservazione, non un appellativo, "deduco sappiate cosa fare con lui, mentre metto a bollire l'acqua e prendo stracci puliti", e a quelle parole Elrohir fece un passo indietro, lasciando posto alla mano più sicura ed esperta del fratello.

**

Per qualche minuto Elrohir osservò la donna e il proprio fratello intenti a pulire la ferita, ricoprirla di sostanze che, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione quando i tutori e suo padre gli avevano spiegato, per poi ricominciare il ciclo da capo, e solo quando si rese conto che la sua attenzione non serviva a nulla si concesse di distrarsi.

Garahir, seduto sul pavimento, in un angolo, le mani visibilmente tremanti, non sembrava interessato a cos'altro stesse accadendo intorno a lui, semplicemente rassicurato dalla notizia che Amaras sarebbe sopravissuto.

Ma c'era qualcun altro in quella stanza, gli occhi sgranati come poco prima nella piazza, le pupille dilatate, un labbro stretto tra i denti. Non poteva avere più che sette o otto anni, ma, nonostante tutto, il ragazzino sembrava mostrare più autocontrollo di molti Mortali adulti che aveva incontrato in quei secoli. Con un sorriso rassicurante Elrohir gli si avvicinò, poggiandosi poi alla parete, accanto al caminetto, attento a non chinarsi su di lui o a non cambiare tono. Era un fanciullo, non per questo meritava di essere trattato come un piccolo animaletto.

"Sono Elrohir, ti va di dirmi il tuo nome?" chiese casualmente, offrendo un sorriso e un'occhiata distratta, gli occhi ancora attratti dalle attività intorno alla figura stesa. Il bambino guardò nella stessa direzione per un attimo, poi si morse più forte il labbro, incerto, ma infine annuì.

"Mi chiamo Bran, signore", si presentò con tono molto più sicuro di ciò che Elrohir si sarebbe aspettato, porgendo una mano che prontamente l'elfo strinse.

"Piacere di conoscerti, Bran. E mi vuoi dire anche come si chiama tua madre? La commozione attorno al mio amico non mi ha ancora permesso di chiederglielo", spiegò, nonostante la cosa apparisse ovvia. Il fanciullo sembrò di nuovo incerto, scosse la testa piano, aprì la bocca per parlare, la richiuse, guardando ancora verso la donna, ora inginocchiata accanto al letto. Di colpo sembrò decidersi, afferrò la manica dell'elfo, per farlo piegare verso di se e quando le parole lasciarono le sue labbra furono poco più che un sussurro che, altrimenti, Elrohir non avrebbe udito.

"Sinia è mia sorella", rivelò come il più prezioso dei segreti, "ma mi ha detto di non rivelare che siamo solo noi due o qualcuno potrebbe approfittarsi di lei", finì di svelare, senza mascherare la confusione sul suo volto per qualcosa che, evidentemente, non poteva comprendere appieno.

Elrohir annuì lentamente, quasi solenne, in realtà pensieroso. Dubitava che in quel villaggio, da cui all'apparenza gli uomini erano stati spazzati via da lungo tempo, qualcuno potesse prendersi la briga di rincorrere le grazie di una donna rimasta sola, ma in quell'aspra terra di montagne e stranieri poteva capire da dove derivassero i timori della ragazza.

"E ha ragione, quindi resterà un segreto tra noi e i miei compagni, d'accordo, Bran?" il ragazzino annuì in fretta, evidentemente sollevato di non aver fatto danni svelando così facilmente il segreto che avrebbe dovuto proteggere, "Sembri stanco ed affamato", continuò poi, poggiandogli gentilmente una mano sulla spalla e spingendolo verso la panca di fronte al caminetto, "perché non mi dici dove posso prenderti qualcosa da mangiare mentre riposi al caldo?" chiese, domandandosi quanto sarebbe apparso privo di educazione servirsi di un po' di cibo per Garahir. Certo, aveva denaro per pagarlo in abbondanza, ma sperduti tra quei monti non era certo che le monete avessero un grande valore. Bran lo guardò ancora incerto, ma infine alzò una mano, indicando la vecchia credenza con un dito.

"Sinia non vuole che tocchi il cibo, ma mi dice sempre di essere educato con gli ospiti", si giustificò, "lì c'è del pane, prendetelo se avete fame anche voi?" una domanda più che un'offerta. Elrohir sorrise. Era passato così tanto tempo da quando si era fermato a prestare attenzione ad un giovane mortale, i Raminghi ospitati da suo padre spesso nient'altro che una rumorosa presenza nei corridoi, volti che si alternavano troppo in fretta per il suo interesse, viziati e spronati dai tutori prima di essere rispediti a compiere il loro nobile dovere.

"Grazie, ma non ho bisogno di cibo. Magari però ne prenderò un pezzo per il mio amico", spiegò, indicando con un gesto della testa il Ramingo ancora seduto a terra, prima di dirigersi al mobile. Spezzò in due una pagnotta avvolta con cura in uno straccio, apparentemente uno dei pochi generi di conforto contenuti nella credenza pronta a crollare da un momento all'altro sotto il peso del tempo e delle tarme e, probabilmente, nella povera casa, assicurandosi di fasciare nuovamente la metà che non gli serviva. Quando si voltò il ragazzino era in piedi ad un palmo da lui.

"Allora è vero che gli elfi non mangiano?" chiese in una via di mezzo tra il curioso e lo sbalordito ed Elrohir non poté trattenere una lieve risata. Con pazienza gli si chinò davanti, porgendogli un pezzo di pane, chiedendosi quanto avrebbe dovuto spiegare e decidendo di limitarsi al minimo. Il ragazzino avrebbe avuto tanto tempo per imparare ciò che volesse su tutte le razze di Arda.

"Mangiamo eccome, ma abbiamo meno bisogno di cibo rispetto ad un giovane Mortale come te o il mio compagno di viaggio", spiegò vagamente, chinandosi poi verso di lui come per svelare il più misterioso dei segreti, "anche se confesso che potrei mangiare un bue dopo una battaglia!" ammise allora, usando il cibo che più sarebbe stato familiare al ragazzo. Quello sembrò pensarci per un attimo, poi corrugò la fronte, confuso.

"E allora perché avete rifiutato il pane?" chiese innocentemente

"Perché sul mio cavallo, che ora sarà lì fuori a riempirsi lo stomaco del vostro fieno, ho pieno di cibo, sarebbe stato un peccato finire il vostro inutilmente, non trovi? Non appena tua sorella e mio fratello avranno rimesso in sesto il nostro amico andrò a prenderlo e…ti va di assaggiare il cibo degli elfi?" chiese ancora in tono cospiratorio e il volto del ragazzino si illuminò entusiasta mentre la testolina bruna annuiva veementemente. Con un sorriso Elrohir gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, spingendolo dolcemente, "allora adesso vai a riposare accanto al camino, ti voglio in forma per presentarti Belan, il mio cavallo", e senza che dovesse dire altro il bambino ubbidì, estasiato all'idea di conoscere il cavallo di un elfo. Elrohir rimase a fissarlo qualche istante, il misero tozzo di pane che stringeva tra le dita di colpo incredibilmente pesante. Di certo non avrebbe potuto dirgli che non poteva accettare il suo cibo perché si meravigliava che lui e la sorella avessero ancora qualcosa da mettere nello stomaco, da ciò che aveva visto, ma l'idea che quella povera gente potesse essere ridotta così dalle incursioni di quelle creature disgustose di colpo sembrò pesargli sull'anima.

Esausto si passò una mano sul viso, spostando i capelli ancora infangati, poi si diresse da Garahir, lasciandosi scivolare lungo la parete fino ad essergli seduto accanto.

"Peggio che dei semplici cagnacci, eh?" osservò, porgendogli il cibo. Il giovane lo accettò, ma si limitò a girarselo tra le mani, staccando piccole briciole col dorso dell'unghia.

"Avevo già visto degli orchi, già uccisi, ma qui… come attaccavano le donne, i vecchi…" alzò lo sguardo di colpo, gli occhi sbarrati, "non eravamo noi contro di loro, era una guerra in cui dovevamo difendere degli innocenti e…" si interruppe di colpo, scuotendo la testa.

"Gli istruttori non ti preparano a questo, eh?", chiese retoricamente l'elfo, appoggiando la coscia alla sua in un gesto di conforto, "in realtà non sarai mai abituato a vedere della povera gente attaccata, ad aiutarli a raccogliere i morti…"

"Era una bambina, solo una bambina…" sussurrò Garahir, in un fiato che si disperse subito, gli occhi lucidi, "troppo lontano per il mio cavallo o per le mie frecce…se fossimo arrivati un attimo prima…" dolcemente Elrohir gli prese il volto in una mano, costringendolo a guardarlo.

"Se vuoi essere un guerriero, se vuoi essere in grado di combattere, non devi mai chiederti "se"", insegnò dolcemente

"Non è forse ciò che ti chiedi di tua madre?" rispose però Garahir. Non una provocazione, non un rinfacciarlo, solo una constatazione. Lentamente Elrohir annuì.

"Ogni istante. E tutto ciò a cui è servito fin'ora è stato rendere me e mio fratello due macchine imperfette, e me lo perdono solo perché è mia Madre", ammise, forse per la prima volta, conscio di come erano entrambi cambiati, restio ad ammetterlo, "ma ogni giorno sul tuo cammino troverai un villaggio squartato, una casa bruciata, un bambino seppellito, in cosa pensi di trasformarti se per ognuno te ne darai la colpa? No, Garahir, tu sei un ramingo, un guerriero, combatti per la tua gente e per chi ne ha bisogno, ma non puoi difendere nessuno che non sia a portata della tua spada, non puoi battere l'Oscurità e non puoi cancellare l'orrore. Quella bambina era già morta, tu hai salvato il resto della sua famiglia", Garahir annuì lentamente, nascondendo poi il volto contro le proprie ginocchia.

"Comprendo la saggezza delle tue parole, ma perdonami se non mi sono di alcun aiuto", mormorò ed Elrohir aprì la bocca per spiegare ancora, per raccontare, per parlare della vita, della Morte, ma la richiuse un attimo dopo, di colpo conscio che tutto ciò che avrebbe pronunciato sarebbe uscito dalle labbra di una creatura immortale, che, nonostante gli anni di conoscenza, non aveva in realtà la più pallida idea di come un Uomo potesse affrontare la morte, la battaglia. Tutto ciò che conosceva erano freddi rituali spiegati, studiati sui libri. Inutili teorie e leggende. Nulla l'aveva mai preparato a conoscere, ad immaginare, ciò che un ragazzo, la cui vita era iniziata da si e no due decadi, poteva provare davanti alla morte, quale fosse il suo senso di disperazione ed impotenza, come potesse razionalizzare il tutto. Quasi spaventato da quel pensiero ritrasse di scatto la mano che ancora lo stava sfiorando.

"Forse è meglio ti lasci solo coi tuoi pensieri, allora", disse in fretta, accusandosi mentalmente di essere solamente un codardo. Apparentemente, però, Garahir non sembrò notare nulla di strano, limitandosi ad annuire con un lieve sorriso. Elrohir si alzò di colpo, sforzandosi di non correre verso la porta che sembrava ora troppo lontana nonostante lo spazio in quella baracca fosse nientemeno che angusto. Si fermò sulla soglia, respirando a fondo, grato che l'aria fosse ancora intrisa dell'odore di fumo, di sangue e terra, quei fetori di battaglia che aveva imparato a conoscere come familiari, l'unica cosa, in quel viaggio, ad essere ormai tale.

**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccolo!! Lo so, continuate a dubitare di me, ma io, invece, continuo a ricordarmi che esiste questa fic...ma a non avere tempo! Però, questa volta, il capitolo successivo è già praticamente pronto, quindi potreste vederlo prima di quanto immaginiate!
> 
> Per il resto...niente da dire, finalmente un po' di gemelli ;)

**12.**

La capanna in legno e paglia era troppo piccola per accogliere sei persone, il calore ed il fumo provenienti da camino e braci su cui cucinare rendevano l'aria pesante ed irrespirabile tanto quanto l'odore di battaglia, polvere, sangue e paura che nessuno di loro aveva ancora potuto lavarsi di dosso.

Solo Sinia si era cambiata, indossava a quel punto un abito scolorito, che non era stato di ottima fattura neppure una generazione prima, quando aveva visto i suoi giorni migliori. Sul viso e tra i capelli, però, vi era ancora lo sporco delle ore precedenti.

Eppure, nonostante quei disagi, Elrohir era certo di aver poco di cui lamentarsi. Davanti a loro una misera ma nutriente e fumante zuppa, cure per il ferito e, a guardar oltre i vetri sporchi della finestra, perfino il caldo soffocante sembrava invitante. Fuori vento e neve avevano ripreso a spazzare il paesaggio senza pietà, qualcosa a cui Amaras, in quelle condizioni, non sarebbe di certo potuto sopravvivere. E dal colorito, probabilmente, neppure Garahir.

Senza neanche rendersene conto Elrohir prese un profondo respiro, cercando nell'aria tracce dell'odore acre dei cadaveri nemici bruciati. L'avevano fatto appena fuori dal villaggio, in fretta e furia, prima che potessero attirare gli animali selvatici e chissà che altro e che la tormenta in arrivo potesse spegnere il falò. Non era certo, se doveva essere sincero, di poter sentire davvero quell'olezzo, o se fosse, piuttosto, un trucco della sua mente, ma per quanto macabro la cosa gli strappò comunque un piccolo sorriso.

Morte e tempesta significavano che per quella notte erano al sicuro.

A quel pensiero spostò lo sguardo su Bran, ormai crollato esausto, la zuppa dimenticata, la guancia premuta sul ruvido piano del tavolo. Era solo un bambino, una creatura innocente, inerme, che mai avrebbe dovuto assistere agli orrori di cui lui solo si era potuto fare un'idea. Inconsciamente si voltò a guardare Garahir, il più giovane della compagnia, apparentemente sul punto di crollare sulla propria cena esattamente quanto il ragazzino, ma Elrohir non fece in tempo ad aprir bocca per parlare che un lieve grugnito lo interruppe. Subito Garahir fece per alzarsi, e così gli altri commensali, ma prima che potessero con un cenno l'elfo li fece restar seduti, ignorando il sospiro di Sinia, e percorse quasi di corsa i due miseri passi che lo dividevano dal letto, chinandovisi accanto.

"Allora sei ancora vivo", osservò con un piccolo sorriso.

"Così sembra", fu la debole risposta. Il Ramingo provò a sollevarsi, ma subito rinunciò con un lamento di dolore, "ma al momento non so quanto essere felice della cosa", rimarcò, sarcastico, portandosi la mano verso la ferita ma senza neppure sfiorare la fasciatura.

"Era piuttosto brutta", commentò l'elfo, senza bisogno di specificare di cosa stesse parlando, osservando con attenzione le piccole smorfie sul viso pallido dell'uomo, "Elladan ti ha messo a nuovo, ma per un po' non credo potrai far molto altro che rigirarti nel letto lamentandoti", concluse serio, ripensando a come, ancora una volta, aveva lasciato il compito di guaritore al fratello. Era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare lui stesso, che aveva studiato e per cui aveva le doti, ma qualcosa lo aveva sempre frenato dal fare il curatore. Forse il senso di responsabilità, l'aver quelle vite nelle proprie mani. Forse il senso di empatia che spariva di fronte ad un malato, lasciandogli davanti, ovvi, solo fragilità e vulnerabilità, caratteristiche da cui aveva sempre preferito sfuggire. Ma in quel momento non era una delle sue preoccupazioni, pensò scuotendo la testa.

"Commenti sulla mia futura inutilità senza aggiungere cattiverie? Devo forse aspettarmi di lasciare questa vita a breve?" ma l'ultima parola, e lo spirito della frase, si persero in un nuovo, soffocato, gemito di dolore. Era come se ad ogni respiro la freccia lo trafiggesse di nuovo.

"Non che sia la mia caratteristica predominante, ma anche io sono dotato di pietà. Attenderò la tua guarigione prima di farti notare quanto il tuo gesto sia stato stupido ed avventato.."

"Ti avrebbe trafitto al petto. Sei immortale, non invincibile", mormorò Amaras, sottovoce, come se non volesse essere udito dagli altri.

A quelle parole Elrohir si chinò su di lui, le labbra a sfiorargli l'orecchio, la mano appena poggiata, delicata, sul petto nudo.

"Poco più in la e avrebbe centrato il tuo, di cuore. Tu non sei neppure immortale, non hai neppure mai vissuto davvero. Non farlo mai più, non provare mai più a sacrificare la tua vita per la mia", le parole uscirono quasi in una minaccia, nascoste sotto un velo di rabbia dovuta allo spavento, mentre le dita lo accarezzavano piano, involontarie, memori del momento in cui l'aveva visto colpire. Un attimo dopo, però, riprese il controllo. Si risollevò e, senza neppure doversi voltare per sapere che era lì, accettò la tazza che Elladan gli stava porgendo da dietro, "bevi questo, ti farà dormire e non sentire il dolore", offrì al ramingo, portandogli la ceramica alle labbra e reggendogli la testa con l'altra mano, il tono ancora velato di quella spaventata durezza.

**

"Io dico di seguire il percorso da cui scendono, stanarli e sterminarli!" sentenziò Garahir con veemenza, picchiando il pugno sul tavolo per enfatizzare il proprio pensiero.

I due elfi si scambiarono un'occhiata, senza dare alcun peso alle sue parole. L'avevano visto accadere centinaia di volte, sia nei Mortali che crescevano nel Regno di loro Padre, sia in decine di giovani Elfi. Dopo la prima battaglia, dopo l'iniziale reazione di trauma e terrore, il sangue iniziava a ribollire, a chiamare vendetta, a bramare ancora le terribili ma euforiche sensazioni che aveva appena saggiato. Era una sensazione che, quasi sempre, si sopiva in fretta, lenita dalla realizzazione di orrore e sofferenza.

"Da quanto dice Sinia dobbiamo aspettarci presto che calino dalle montagne anche quegli uomini che dimorano lì, sarebbe catastrofico farci trovare impreparati", commentò pacato Elladan, lanciando di sfuggita un'occhiata ad Amaras addormentato dietro di loro, chiaramente la causa per il non essere pronti.

"Che scendano e ci affrontino, se hanno il coraggio!" caricò ancora Garahir e, indeciso se ridere o sbattere la testa al muro, Elladan si limitò a sospirare, lasciando fosse il fratello a rispondere.

"Deduco tu non li abbia mai incontrati", iniziò, stranamente paziente, Elrohir, "e per questo puoi ritenerti fortunato. Sono uomini esiliati da qualsiasi altro Popolo, coloro che non trovavano posto neppure nella più recondita delle segrete, animali privi di qualsiasi remora o controllo. Ma ciò che mancano in disciplina e addestramento lo hanno in violenza. Bestie, niente di più. Se scendessero ora…" fece una pausa, scuotendo rassegnato la testa, "potremmo fermarne qualcuno col ferro e l'astuzia, ma posso prometterti che al loro arrivo saresti grato di morire subito."

"Stupro e tortura sarebbero le tue migliori prospettive, se vivessi più a lungo", concluse Elladan sforzandosi di cancellare dai propri ricordi le immagini, che solamente una volta aveva visto, di ciò che restava dell'accampamento di tre messaggeri e dei loro corpi.

"Siamo guerrieri, non donnette intimorite per la loro virtù!" quasi urlò Garahir con affronto.

"Ragazzino, non lo ripeteresti mentre il tuo corpo viene squarciato in ogni possibile modo da un branco di bestie!" rimproverò Elrohir a labbra strette, accompagnato da un brivido al medesimo ricordo che già stava rivivendo suo fratello, "no, gli altri, il tuo Capitano, devono essere avvertiti e fare marcia qui, subito", continuò poi, ignorando ora del tutto le obiezioni del giovane guerriero, "troppa oscurità si sta muovendo in queste terre", concluse.

Garahir non disse nulla, il volto una maschera d'ira. Elladan lo osservò per un solo istante prima di riportare l'attenzione sul proprio gemello.

"Cosa pensi di fare di Amaras? Di certo non può viaggiare e se…" non finì la frase, non serviva appesantire ulteriormente gli animi, entrambi conoscevano le sorti di un ferito se chiunque avesse attaccato il villaggio.

Per qualche istante Elrohir fissò Garahir, pensieroso. Era un suo compagno d'armi, un guerriero…ed un ragazzino incosciente ed impreparato. Scosse la testa per scacciare il pensiero che, nonostante l'episodio coi Warg, sarebbe stato molto più pratico che il ferito fosse lui anziché Amaras, poi tornò a fissarlo. No, lasciarlo a guardia del Ramingo ferito sarebbe equivalso a sacrificarli entrambi, non poteva in alcun modo fare affidamento su di lui in quel momento.

"Resterò qui io", sentenziò rassegnato, lo sguardo perso in quello del fratello alla disperata ricerca di approvazione per qualcosa che non gli piaceva affatto, ma Elladan, anziché sostenerlo, scosse la testa, spalancando gli occhi, confuso e tormentato quanto lui. Lasciarsi indietro il fratello, solo e vulnerabile, non era un'idea ammissibile.

"Roh, l'ultima volta…" obbiettò in un sussurro, ma subito si bloccò, incapace di continuare quel pensiero. L'ultima volta avevano lasciato indietro loro madre, protetta, solo per qualche ora, e i risultati bruciavano ancora come ferro rovente sulle coscienze e sugli animi di entrambi. Come poteva rifarlo, questa volta sapendo di lasciare il fratello senza protezione se non la propria spada?

Elrohir allungò la mano, coprendo la sua ancora inerme sul tavolo. Pensava le stesse cose, non serviva pronunciare neppure un fiato, provava gli stessi timori, non per se stesso, ma per il viaggio che Elladan avrebbe dovuto affrontare virtualmente da solo, affiancato solamente da un bambino inesperto ed impulsivo, ma a quel punto era certo che nessuno di loro avesse altra scelta. Il bene comune, maggiore, prima del loro.

In fondo erano stati cresciuti col concetto di sacrificarsi per gli altri. Per i loro compagni e per il loro Popolo. Guerrieri e Principi.

In fondo era colpa sua se Amaras giaceva ferito. Di come lo aveva trattato fin dal primo momento, di come lo aveva portato ad agire da stupido lassù sui monti ed, infine, di come gli aveva permesso di salvarlo da quella stupida freccia.

"Tornare ad avvertire Arahad è una nostra responsabilità e tu sei più avvezzo alle lunghe cavalcate", concluse a voce alta i propri pensieri, per le orecchie di Garahir e Sinia, intenta a lavare le stoviglie ma, in realtà, concentrata sui loro discorsi. Non sarebbe servito pronunciare altro per Elladan. Lui già sapeva, già aveva letto nel suo sguardo e, rassegnato, annuì a ciò che vi aveva visto e a quella decisione.

**

Le prime luci dell'alba erano celate dalla pesante coltre di nubi nere, cariche di neve e bufera. Ogni capanna già aveva i lumi accesi, ma ancora nessuno si era arrischiato fuori, dove un vento gelido sembrava entrare fin dentro le ossa, cercando di spazzar via anche l'anima. Neppure gli animali erano rimasti all'aperto, protetti invece nelle capanne, tra le persone, per farli sopravvivere a quella notte incredibilmente rigida.

Solo due figure, avvolte in identici mantelli grigi, osavano sfidare le ire del vento, nascosti nell'oscurità dietro la casa.

"il mio cuore sanguina alla sola idea di lasciarti qui", mormorò Elladan, il corpo premuto talmente a quello del fratello che neppure il vento osava mettersi tra loro.

Elrohir alzò una mano, scoprendola dalle pesanti pieghe di lana, e l'appoggiò alla sua guancia. Erano Elfi, non provavano freddo, non quanto i Mortali almeno, eppure in quel momento si sentiva gelare fin dentro l'animo.

"Lo sai, non mi separerei mai da te, neppure per un istante, se avessi scelta. Mai su questi sentieri così pericolosi. Ma è mio dovere ripagare Amaras, restare a proteggerlo", in realtà tutto ciò che desiderava era urlare, abbandonare l'Uomo, restare accanto al proprio gemello. Voleva capire come gli era venuto in mente di intraprendere quel viaggio, di lasciare Casa… una fitta di nostalgia gli attanagliò la gola e lo stomaco al pensiero delle proprie stanze, delle infinite tavolate affollate da chi amava, delle occhiate di rimprovero di loro Padre, di… un singhiozzo malamente soffocato gli sfuggì dalle labbra al ricordo di loro Madre, di colei che, anche fossero tornati indietro, mai più sarebbe stata in quei saloni, mai più avrebbe riabbracciato. Un brivido che nulla aveva a che fare col freddo lo percorse e subito ricordò perché era lì, a caccia tanto di orchi quanto di risposte.

"Troverai ciò che cerchi, fratellino", sussurrò a fior di labbra Elladan, leggendogli ancora una volta nel cuore, quasi nel pensiero, "e con la strada che ci ha indicato Sinia ci vorrà poco più di una settimana prima che ci riuniamo, questa volta per sempre", Elrohir sorrise a quelle parole, le dita avvolte da una ciocca di capelli rubata al calore del cappuccio. La usò per tirare il fratello ancor più contro di sé, sfiorandone le labbra con le proprie.

"Ogni minuto separati sarà di troppo. Avrei voluto avere ancora una volta il conforto del tuo abbraccio, prima di lasciarti andare", mormorò ancora contro la sua bocca, la mano libera pigramente stretta sul fianco, nascosta nel calore del mantello.

Elladan sorrise contro di lui, afferrandolo per la vita per tenerselo premuto contro.

"Spero non sia solo il mio abbraccio che brami, dopo tutti questi giorni", commentò, tramutando il sorriso in malizioso, e quasi senza che se ne accorgesse le gambe di Elrohir si socchiusero istintivamente per lasciar spazio alla sua coscia.

"Non posso negare di bramare in egual misura il tuo corpo dentro il mio", rispose in un gemito, di colpo sospinto contro la parete di legno, il fratello addosso, le labbra bollenti allacciate alla gola, pronte a lasciare un evidente marchio sulla pelle candida.

"Per farti pensare a me", spiegò Elladan, smettendo per un solo istante di succhiare e mordere il collo ormai segnato.

Elrohir lo afferrò d'impeto per il volto, scontrando con forza le loro labbra, il corpo rigido ed arcuato contro quello del fratello.

"Come potessi smettere di farlo anche per un solo istante…", sussurrò, perdendosi in quell'intimo e fugace contatto, strusciandosi sfacciatamente alla ricerca di un brivido di piacere.

Elladan approfittò subito della distrazione per tornare ad occuparsi della gola, per liberarlo dal cappuccio e poter finalmente raggiungere l'orecchio sensibile.

"Voglio che sia l'ultima volta che veniamo a forza separati", quasi ordinò, disegnandone il contorno con la punta della lingua, costringendo il fratello ad ingoiare un urlo per non attirare l'attenzione su di loro, "voglio che tu non faccia niente di stupido, che stia chiuso in questa maledetta capanna…", mosse soddisfatto la coscia, a premere di più contro l'eccitazione di Elrohir, "…e che aspetti il mio ritorno coi rinforzi", prese il lobo tra i denti, mordendolo con decisione, togliendo di fatto ogni possibile controllo all'elfo ormai abbandonato contro di lui, "e quando tornerò ti premierò per non avermi fatto preoccupare più del dovuto e sentiranno le tue urla di piacere fino a Casa."

A quelle parole Elrohir si spinse di nuovo contro di lui, sentendo con soddisfazione la voglia di Elladan premuta contro il proprio fianco, strusciandosi provocatorio, il singolo dito tra i capelli trasformato ora in una presa decisa, forte abbastanza da inclinare all'indietro la testa del gemello, a strappargli un gemito, a infrangere il controllo che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento. Elrohir sorrise malizioso e soddisfatto.

"Promettimi che sarai cauto, El, ma che galopperai come il vento", soffocando però qualsiasi risposta in un bacio appassionato, languido ma violento.

"Ecco perché voi Elfi siete sempre tra di voi ma così di buon umore", commentò una voce femminile e al vetriolo accanto a loro, facendoli sobbalzare. Sinia era poggiata con le spalle alla parete, apparentemente avvolta in ogni singola coperta che possedeva, l'espressione minimamente turbata dal fatto che due guerrieri, e soprattutto due gemelli, si stessero strusciando come adolescenti contro il muro di casa sua.

"Noi…ci…stavamo salutando", cercò di spiegare Elrohir, stranamente imbarazzato.

"Ah, quello era un saluto elfico? Immagino cosa definite intimità, allora", commentò ancora serissima ma grondante sarcasmo, "quando vi sarete…"abbassò sfacciatamente lo sguardo verso ciò che le tuniche ormai malamente nascondevano, "salutati abbastanza dentro c'è un ragazzino in preda al panico, per il freddo, credo", concluse, squadrandoli ancora una volta senza alcun imbarazzo prima di voltarsi e rientrare in casa.

Elladan si lasciò cadere contro il fratello, il volto nascosto tra le pieghe del suo mantello, e scoppiò a ridere.

"In bocca al lupo a restare solo con quella!" commentò, ridendo di più al giocoso spintone che ricevette in risposta.

"Stai zitto, a te tocca il Ramingo che ha paura del maltempo."

**


End file.
